La perdición del jeque
by aleparedes
Summary: Darien era tan independiente que no se fiaba de nadie más que de sí mismo, con un poco de ayuda por parte de Serena , su secretaria. Cuando un accidente de automóvil dejó herido al dinámico jeque y lo hizo depender completamente de Serena, su primera reacción fue ponerse furioso.Aquella dulce mujer, a la que había tenido delante todo el tiempo, podría convertirse en su perdición
1. Chapter 1

La perdición del jeque Autora: Sharon Kendrick

Personajes: Serena y Darien de Naoko T.

Argumento:

_**El jeque Darien vivía la vida demasiado deprisa... Darien era tan independiente que no se fiaba de nadie más que de sí mismo, con un poco de ayuda por parte de Serena Tsukino, su indispensable y sensata secretaria. Cuando un accidente de automóvil dejó herido al dinámico jeque y lo hizo depender completamente de Serena, su primera reacción fue ponerse furioso. El único modo de superarlo era aprovechar al máximo aquella oportunidad de tener a Serena a su disposición. Bajo los cuidados de la encantadora Serena, Darien empezó a pensar en seducirla. Aquella dulce mujer, a la que había tenido delante todo el tiempo, podría convertirse en su perdición... **_

_Continuación de la historia anterior. Se trata de lo que le ocurre al hermano de Zahid, Tariq Al Hakam y a su asistente Isobel Mulholland. Espero que la disfruten. _


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

CUANDO el sonido del teléfono la despertó, Serena no necesitó mirar el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla para saber de quién se trataba. Tan solo el hombre que pensaba que tenía derecho a hacer todo lo que quería era capaz de llamarla a aquellas horas de la noche.

Darien, al que también se conocía como «el príncipe playboy». El príncipe Darien Kadar al-Chiba, jeque de Khayarzah, si se quería dar su impresionante nombre al completo.

Serena miró el reloj. Las cuatro de la mañana era demasiado temprano hasta para él. Bostezó y tomó el teléfono mientras se preguntaba qué diablos era lo que Darien estaba tramando en aquella ocasión.

¿Había surgido algún nuevo rumor, como solía ocurrir con frecuencia, relacionado con su último y audaz proyecto empresarial o simplemente se había liado con una nueva morena, como todas sus amantes, y quería que Serena le reorganizara las reuniones que tenía para la mañana siguiente? ¿Entraría en su despacho más tarde, con la barba oscureciéndole la mandíbula y una sonrisa orgullosa en los sensuales labios? Y, por supuesto, el aroma a perfume de mujer aún sobre la piel…

No sería la primera vez que ocurría. Serena frunció el ceño y recordó algunas de las conquistas sexuales más famosas de Darien. Entonces, se recordó que ella era tan solo su asistente personal y no una guardiana de la moralidad.

Sus amigos le preguntaban en ocasiones si se cansaba alguna vez de tener un jefe que le exigiera tanto o si sentía alguna vez la tentación de decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de su machista y escandaloso comportamiento. La respuesta era que sí. A veces. Sin embargo, el generoso sueldo que él le pagaba frenaba en seco toda desaprobación. Esa cantidad de dinero proporcionaba seguridad, la clase de seguridad que no se conseguía de otra persona. Serena lo sabía mejor que nadie. ¿No le había enseñado su madre que la lección más importante que una mujer podía aprender era a ser completamente independiente de los hombres? Los hombres podían marcharse cuando querían y, como podían, lo hacían con frecuencia.

Se dispuso a responder la llamada.

–¿Sí?

–¿Ser… Serena?

Los sentidos de Serena se pusieron inmediatamente en estado de alerta al escuchar la profunda voz de su jefe. Ocurría algo. Su voz sonaba… rara.

Jamás había escuchado que Darien dudara. Jamás lo había oído hablar de una manera que no fuera la propia de un príncipe carismático y seguro de sí mismo, el preferido de los casinos de Londres y de todas las revistas del corazón. El hombre al que las mujeres no se podían resistir a pesar de que resultara inevitable que él terminara rompiéndoles el corazón en pedazos.

–Darien, ¿ocurre algo? –le preguntó alarmada.

A pesar del dolor, que era tan fuerte como si mil martillos estuvieran golpeándole en la cabeza, Darien escuchó la voz familiar de su asistente, su primer encuentro con la realidad después de lo que parecían horas de caos y confusión. Casi imperceptiblemente, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y abrió un poco los ojos. Aere era su tabla de salvación. Sere se ocuparía de él. Vio el techo de la habitación, pero tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver su cegadora blancura.

–Un accidente –murmuró.

–¿Un accidente? –repitió Serena mientras se sentaba en la cama–. ¿Qué clase de accidente? Darien, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

–Yo…

–¡Darien!

Serena escuchó cómo alguien le decía a Darien con voz indignada que no debería estar utilizando el teléfono. Entonces, aquella voz de mujer se dirigió a Serena desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

–Hola. ¿Quién es usted, por favor?

–Me llamo Serena Tsukino y trabajo para el jeque Al-Chiba. ¿Le importaría decirme qué es lo que está pasando?

–Soy una de las enfermeras de Urgencias del St. Mark's Hospital de Chislehurst. Me temo que el jeque se ha visto implicado en un accidente de coche.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Serena muy preocupada.

–Me temo que en este momento no puedo darle más información.

–Está bien –replicó Serena segura de que la enfermera no iba a darle más detalles por teléfono–. Voy enseguida –añadió mientras se bajaba de la cama y cortaba la llamada.

Se puso un par de vaqueros y agarró el primer jersey que se encontró. Entonces, se puso unas botas sobre los pies descalzos y tomó el ascensor para bajar desde su pequeño apartamento de Londres al aparcamiento.

Metió los datos del hospital en el navegador y esperó a que saliera un mapa en pantalla. Parecía que Chislehurst estaba a menos de una hora de allí, seguramente algo menos a aquellas horas de la mañana.

Sin embargo, aunque prácticamente no había tráfico, tuvo que obligarse a concentrarse en la carretera para no dejarse llevar por las dudas que le atenazaban el pensamiento.

¿Qué diablos había estado haciendo Darien conduciendo a aquellas horas de la madrugada por aquella zona? Además, era un conductor muy bueno.

Agarró con fuerza el volante y trató de imaginarse a su poderoso jefe tumbado sobre una cama de hospital, pero no pudo. Era un hombre muy fuerte en todos los sentidos. Alto y guapo, el jeque Darien al-Chiba llamaba la atención por dondequiera que fuera. Los desconocidos se paraban para observarlo en la calle. Las mujeres se peleaban por darle sus números de teléfono. Serena había visto cómo aquello ocurría una y otra vez. Sus orgullosos y algo crueles rasgos se habían comparado con frecuencia con los de un ángel caído. Emanaba de él tal pasión y energía que resultaba imposible imaginarse que algo pudiera inhibir esas cualidades ni siquiera por un instante.

¿Y si Darien estaba en peligro? El miedo se apoderó de Serena. ¿Qué iba a hacer si su vida corría peligro, si él se…?

Jamás se había parado a pensar que Darien fuera mortal y, en aquellos momentos, no podía pensar en otra cosa. El corazón se le paró durante un instante. Decidió que no había motivo para dejarse llevar por pensamientos negativos. Fuera lo que fuera, Darien saldría adelante, como siempre hacía. Darien era fuerte como un león y Serena no podía imaginarse que nada pudiera apagar la magnífica fuerza que emanaba de él.

Una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer contra el parabrisas. Por suerte, estaba llegando al hospital. Era aún tan temprano que los del turno de mañana aún no habían llegado. El edificio parecía muy tranquilo, demasiado, lo que tan solo sirvió para acrecentar la sensación de inquietud que Serena tenía. Sin hacer ruido, se dirigió por los pasillos hasta Urgencias.

Al llegar al mostrador correspondiente, una enfermera levantó la cabeza para dirigirse a ella.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

–He venido… Estoy aquí por uno de sus pacientes. Se llama Darien al-Chiba y según me han dicho se ha visto implicado en un accidente de automóvil.

–¿Quién es usted? –le preguntó la enfermera con el ceño fruncido.

–Trabajo para él.

–Me temo que no le puedo decir nada. Usted no es familiar suyo.

–No, pero sus familiares viven en Oriente Medio –dijo. En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que los vaqueros que se había puesto eran los más viejos y que se había recogido los rizos de su cabello con una coleta. Su apariencia resultaba algo desaliñada y no encajaba con la clase de persona a la que se asociaría con alguien tan poderoso como Darien–. Llevo cinco años trabajando para el príncipe. Le ruego que me permita verlo. Soy…

Durante un instante, estuvo a punto de decir que ella era lo único que Darien tenía. Imposible. Darien tenía un ejército de mujeres a las que podía llamar sin dudar, mujeres que tenían más intimidad con él de la que Serena había tenido o tendría jamás.

–Soy la persona a la que él llamó hace aproximadamente una hora –dijo–. Me pidió ayuda a mí.

La enfermera la miró fijamente y luego pareció apiadarse de ella.

–Tiene conmoción cerebral. El escáner no ha mostrado señal alguna de hemorragia, pero lo vamos a dejar unas horas en observación para estar seguros.

–Gracias –susurró Serena aliviada–. ¿Puedo verlo? ¿Sería posible? Tan solo un instante. Por favor… -La enfermera volvió a mirarla fijamente y luego asintió.

–Bueno, mientras sea un momento. En ocasiones, un rostro familiar resulta muy tranquilizador, pero no debe alterarlo. ¿Entendido?

Serena le dedicó una triste sonrisa.

–De eso no hay peligro –respondió ella. Darien la consideraba tan excitante como ver la pintura secarse.

A menudo, Darien la había descrito como la mujer más práctica y sensata que él conocía, razones por las cuales él la había contratado. En una ocasión, Serena lo había escuchado decir que resultaba un alivio encontrar una mujer de menos de treinta años que no supusiera una distracción para él. Aunque estas palabras le habían dolido, Serena había aprendido a vivir con ellas. Siempre había sabido el lugar que ella ocupaba en la vida de Darien y no iba a intentar cambiarlo. Para lo demás, había gran cantidad de candidatas.

Siguió a la enfermera hasta una habitación. Lo que allí vio le detuvo los latidos del corazón.

Cubierto por una sábana de algodón blanco, Darien estaba tumbado sobre una cama. Parecía demasiado grande para aquel lecho de hospital. Estaba completamente inmóvil y el blanco inmaculado de las sábanas hacía resaltar aún más su piel oscura. Incluso desde la puerta se podía ver la sangre que se le había secado en el negro cabello.

Al ver al aparentemente indestructible Darien con un aspecto tan indefenso, Serena tuvo que contenerse para no acercarse rápidamente a la cama y acariciarle la mejilla con los dedos. Consiguió adoptar su actitud sosegada y se acercó tranquilamente a la cama.

Darien tenía los ojos cerrados. Los arcos de ébano de sus pestañas resaltaban sobre un rostro muy pálido, a pesar del tono oscuro de su piel olivácea. Serena lo había visto en muchas situaciones a lo largo de los cinco años que llevaba trabajando para él, pero jamás había contemplado a su poderoso jefe con un aspecto tan indefenso. Algo en su interior se despertó y, de repente, sintió deseos de tomarlo entre sus brazos y reconfortarlo.

–Darien…

Darien abrió los ojos. A pesar del dolor que sentía, fue consciente de algo familiar y, sin embargo, muy diferente en la mujer que estaba a su lado. Se trataba de una voz que conocía bien, una voz que ejemplificaba la única área de tranquilidad que habitaba en el centro de su alocada vida. Era la voz de Sere, pero no sonaba tal y como él la había escuchado antes. Normalmente, era fría, sensata y, en ocasiones, incluso desaprobadora, pero nunca antes la había escuchado con aquel tono suave y tembloroso que le sorprendió.

–No te preocupes. No me voy a morir –dijo. Entonces, a pesar del dolor, se permitió bromear con la enfermera, que, en aquellos momentos, le estaba tomando el pulso–. ¿Verdad, enfermera?

Inexplicablemente, Serena se sintió enfadada con Darien por ser tan arrogante. Podría haberse matado y lo único que se le ocurría en aquellos momentos era flirtear con la enfermera. ¿Por qué había desperdiciado un segundo siquiera preocupándose por él cuando tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que era tan indestructible como una roca y con los mismos sentimientos?

–¿Qué ocurrió? –le preguntó–. Tal vez no seas el conductor más lento del mundo, pero normalmente tienes cuidado –añadió. Entonces, vio que la enfermera la miraba con desaprobación y recordó las palabras que ella le había dicho–. No tienes por qué contestarme. De hecho, ni siquiera lo pienses. Quédate ahí tumbado y descansa.

Darien frunció las negras cejas y la observó con incredulidad.

–Normalmente no eres tan considerada –observó cáusticamente.

–Bueno, no se puede decir que estas sean circunstancias normales, ¿no te parece?

Serena esbozó lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero no le resultaba fácil mantener a raya el pánico, sobre todo cuando lo único que quería era tomarlo en brazos y decirle que todo iba a salir bien. Apoyar la mejilla de Darien contra su alocado corazón y enredarle los dedos sobre la negra seda de su cabello.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

–Tienes que limitarte a permanecer ahí tumbado y a dejar que las enfermeras te cuiden y comprueben que estás de una pieza.

La voz de Serena había vuelto a temblar. Darien contempló el rostro de su secretaria. No recordaba haber mirado tan atentamente antes el rostro de Serena. En el desarrollo normal de un día, un hombre no miraba a una mujer durante mucho tiempo, a menos que estuviera planeando seducirla. Allí no tenía otra cosa que mirar. Se fijó en las pecas que tenía sobre la pálida piel, los ojos color cielo… Tenía un aspecto suave. Mono, como el de una gatita. Como si fuera a acurrucarse contra él y a estar ronroneando toda la noche.

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquella alucinación temporal y la miró con desaprobación.

–Va a hacer falta mucho más que un accidente de automóvil o una enfermera para conseguir que yo me quede tumbado tranquilamente –dijo él mientras movía con impaciencia una pierna.

La extremidad le había empezado a picar mucho, por lo que dobló la rodilla. Este gesto provocó que la sábana se le deslizara hasta la cintura y dejara al descubierto uno de los muslos. A pesar del dolor que sentía, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo la enfermera y Serena apartaban la mirada.

–A ver si nos tapamos mejor –le dijo la enfermera mientras volvía a taparle con la sábana.

Serena se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que su guapo jefe estaba completamente desnudo debajo de la sábana. Sintió un hormigueo en la piel por primera vez porque, al contrario de las demás mujeres, ella era inmune al atractivo sexual de Darien al-Chiba. Su cuerpo fuerte y musculado la dejaba completamente fría, al igual que su hermoso rostro y sus ojos oscuros como el azul de la noche. No le gustaban los hombres que se sabían guapos, se lo creían y conocían el efecto que tenían en las mujeres. Los hombres que eran capaces de alejarse de las mujeres que los amaban sin mirar atrás. De hecho, esos eran precisamente los hombres a los que solía despreciar. Hombres como su propio padre. Hombres que se despojaban fácilmente de los sentimientos y las responsabilidades.

Se recompuso con una gran fuerza de voluntad y se volvió a la enfermera.

–¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? –le preguntó, pero Darien respondió antes de la enfermera tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

–Ahora, yo me levanto de esta maldita cama y tú me llevas al despacho. Eso es lo que hay que hacer –replicó.

Sin embargo, cuando trató de levantarse, un fuerte dolor lo hizo caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

–¿Quiere hacer el favor de permanecer tumbado, príncipe al-Chiba? –le ordenó la enfermera. Entonces, se volvió a Serena–. Los médicos quieren mantener ingresado al jeque para tenerlo en observación durante veinticuatro horas.

–Sere –dijo Darien. Cuando ella se volvió a mirarlo, vio en aquellos ojos la determinación que tan bien conocía–. Solucióname esto, ¿quieres? No pienso quedarme en este maldito hospital ni un minuto más.

–Mira, Darien –respondió ella, algo enojada–. No estamos hablando de un negocio del que tú seas el máximo responsable. Estamos hablando de tu salud y, en ese campo, tú no eres un experto. Los médicos y las enfermeras, sí. Te aseguro que no quieren mantenerte ingresado porque a ellos les apetezca. De hecho, me imagino que no puede resultar muy divertido tenerte a ti como paciente, por lo que supongo que consideran que es necesario. Si no empiezas a escucharles y a hacer lo que dicen, me voy a marchar de aquí ahora mismo y te voy a dejar a ti solo para que te entiendas con ellos.

Se produjo una tensa pausa en la que los ojos de Darien se entornaron con gesto airado.

–Pero tengo reuniones…

–Sé precisamente cuáles son las reuniones que tienes –le interrumpió ella–. Yo te organizo la agenda, ¿verdad? Te lo solucionaré todo cuando llegue a mi despacho para que tú no tengas que preocuparte por nada. ¿Quieres…? –se interrumpió mientras miraba la sábana blanca que cubría el ancho torso de Darien–. ¿Quieres que traiga un pijama?

–¿Un pijama? –replicó él con una sonrisa burlona–. ¿Acaso crees que yo soy la clase de hombre que duerme con pijama, Serena?

Inexplicablemente, el corazón de Serena comenzó a latir de excitación, una reacción que la enojó profundamente. ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta él de…?

–Lo que te pongas para dormir no es algo en lo que yo haya pensado mucho –repuso ella–, pero lo tomaré como un no. ¿Quieres alguna otra cosa?

–¿Me podrías traer ropa limpia y una maquinilla de afeitar?

–Por supuesto. Y, en cuanto los médicos te den el alta, vendré a buscarte. ¿Te parece bien?

–No creo que en realidad quieras que yo te responda, ¿verdad? –contestó él tras una pausa. Entonces, cerró los ojos. Una gran fatiga se había apoderado de él y lo había dejado muy debilitado. Lo último que quería era que su asistente lo viera así–. Vete, Sere.

Serena salió silenciosamente de la habitación y siguió andando hasta salir del edificio. Ya se había hecho de día. La deliciosa luz de aquel día de primavera la animó a respirar profundamente. Darien estaba vivo. Eso era lo principal. No obstante, no le había gustado verlo allí, tan solo.

Se metió en el coche y se miró en el retrovisor. Entonces, aquella imagen la hizo volver a la realidad. ¿Darien solo?

Ni hablar. Había innumerables mujeres que serían capaces de hacer cola para visitar a Darien sin esperar mayor recompensa que una de sus sonrisas burlonas. Darien tenía muchas personas que podían ocuparse de él. No la necesitaba a ella.

Regresó a Londres y se pasó el resto del día cancelando reuniones y ocupándose de las llamadas de sus asociados. Trabajó sin parar hasta las ocho. Entonces, se marchó al apartamento de Darien, un enorme ático con vistas a Green Park. Aunque disponía de un juego de llaves, solo había estado allí en una ocasión, cuando fue a llevarle un paquete que había estado esperando todo el día y que había llegado muy tarde, mientras ella aún estaba trabajando. Serena decidió llevárselo personalmente para que así fuera más rápido y vivió uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su vida. Darien, con el cabello revuelto, fue a abrir la puerta ataviado con un batín de seda que, evidentemente, se había puesto precipitadamente. Tenía el rostro ligeramente ruborizado. Serena no habría tenido que escuchar aquella voz femenina para darse cuenta de que tenía compañía.

Decidió apartar aquel recuerdo y entró en el ático. La experiencia le hizo detenerse a escuchar durante un instante, pero no tardó en constatar que todo estaba en silencio, lo que significaba que los miembros del servicio doméstico de Darien ya se habían marchado a sus casas.

Tomó del vestidor unos vaqueros, un jersey de cachemir y una cazadora de cuero, además de una cálida bufanda. Sin embargo, cuando tuvo que ocuparse de seleccionar los calzoncillos de un cajón, se sonrojó por segunda vez aquel día. Resultaba tan íntimo revolver entre la ropa interior de Darien, una ropa interior que ceñía la piel de su…

Frustrada con la trayectoria que habían tomado aquellos pensamientos, metió todo en una bolsa de viaje y se marchó del ático. Entonces, llamó por teléfono al hospital. Le dijeron que el estado del jeque era satisfactorio y que, si seguía mejorando, podría recibir el alta al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, la prensa se había enterado del accidente. A pesar de la nota que Serena le había pedido a sus responsables de relaciones públicas que emitieran, los jeques siempre proporcionan una gran fascinación. Por ello, cuando Serena regresó al hospital a la mañana siguiente, descubrió que había muchos fotógrafos apostados en la puerta principal.

Habían trasladado a Darien a una habitación en planta. Cuando Serena entró en ella, vio a un pequeño grupo de médicos reunidos en torno a su cama. La tensión flotaba en el ambiente.

Darien estaba sentado en la cama, sin afeitar y con el torso desnudo. La vulnerabilidad del día anterior era ya tan solo un recuerdo distante. Sus ojos azules rezumaban ira. Cuando vio a Serena, le habló con frialdad.

–Sere, por fin.

–¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó ella.

–Por supuesto que sí.

Un médico alto y con gafas se separó del grupo y se acercó a Serena. Le extendió la mano y le informó de que él era el médico de Darien.

–¿Es usted su pareja? –le preguntó a ella.

Serena se ruborizó. No se le pasó por alto la mirada que Darien le dedicó. Por alguna razón, se alegró ir bien arreglada y bien vestida. Solo porque el jeque jamás la mirara a ella del modo que miraba a otras mujeres no significaba que ella fuera inmune a la atención masculina.

Sonrió al médico.

–No, doctor. Soy Serena Tsukino, la asistente personal del jeque.

–Bien. En ese caso, tal vez usted pueda meterle un poco de sentido común al jeque en la cabeza. Se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte, pero él se cree que puede marcharse de aquí y seguir con su vida como antes. Esta parece muy dura estando en buenas condiciones físicas, con lo que en las circunstancias actuales… A menos que acceda a tomarse las cosas con calma durante la próxima semana…

–No puedo –le interrumpió Darien mientras se preguntaba si su percepción se habría visto alterada por el golpe en la cabeza que había recibido.

¿Estaba aquel médico flirteando con Serena? ¿Y ella, la mujer que siempre había sido una rápida y eficaz máquina, estaba también flirteando con él? Darien jamás la había considerado ni siquiera atractiva, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que se lo ignorara a favor de otro hombre. Apretó los labios y le dedicó al médico una gélida mirada.

–Tengo que volar a los Estados Unidos mañana.

–Ahí es donde se equivoca. Usted necesita descansar –le contradijo el médico–. Reposo absoluto. Lejos del trabajo y del mundo, lejos de la prensa que me ha estado molestando toda la mañana en mi despacho. Tiene que recuperarse. Si no, no me quedará más remedio que dejarlo ingresado.

–No puede mantenerme ingresado contra mi voluntad –replicó Darien.

Serena decidió intervenir. Diplomáticamente, le ofreció al médico otra cortés sonrisa.

–¿Necesita algún cuidado médico en particular, doctor?

–¿Puedes dejar de hablar sobre mí como si no estuviera aquí? –gruñó Darien.

–Tan solo reposo y observación –repuso el médico–. Y garantía de que no se acercará a su despacho al menos durante siete días.

Serena comenzó a pensar muy rápidamente. Darien podría ingresar en una clínica, pero ni siquiera la más discreta podría garantizarle una discreción absoluta. Recordó la vulnerabilidad que había visto en su rostro el día anterior y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, una idea comenzó a formársele en la cabeza.

–Tengo una pequeña casita en el campo –dijo mientras miraba a Darien a los ojos–. Podrías quedarte allí una semana, si quieres. Mi madre era enfermera y yo conozco los conceptos básicos de los primeros auxilios. Podría ocuparme de ti, Darien.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

-¿A DÓNDE diablos vas, Sere?

Durante un instante, Serena no respondió la pregunta de Darien. Se concentró en dirigir su pequeño vehículo por una estrecha carretera secundaria bordeada por espesos setos. ¿Por qué no podía sentarse, relajarse y sentirse agradecido por el hecho de que ella hubiera conseguido sacarlo del hospital?

Instantes después, lo miró. Vio que aún estaba muy pálido. Se notaba que le dolía y, además, no era un hombre acostumbrado a mostrar gratitud. Serena ya había tenido que contenerse en varias ocasiones aquella mañana.

–Sabes muy bien adónde voy –replicó ella lo más tranquilamente que pudo–. A la casa que tengo en el campo, donde vas a recuperarte de tu accidente. Eso fue lo que acordamos con el médico antes de que él accediera a darte el alta. ¿Te acuerdas?

Darien lanzó un pequeño gruñido de desacuerdo. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenía la garganta completamente seca.

–¿Te refieres al médico con el que estabas ligando tan descaradamente? –le espetó él.

Serena entornó la mirada. En realidad, había estado tan preocupada por Darien que apenas había pensado en el médico. Sin embargo, aunque se hubiera enamorado a primera vista del médico y hubiera decidido darle allí mismo su número de teléfono, nada de todo aquello era asunto de Darien. Ya estaba haciendo más que suficiente por él como para que Darien tratara además de controlar su vida privada.

–¿Y si así hubiera sido?

–Me habría parecido un comportamiento muy poco profesional por su parte.

–No creo que tú estés en situación de juzgar a nadie por ligar con los demás.

Darien se quedó atónito. No era la respuesta que él estaba esperando. Un comentario sobre el hecho de que el médico había estado perdiendo el tiempo habría sido mucho más deseable. Serena era soltera y así le gustaba a él. Significaba que podía dedicarse a sus necesidades por completo y estar a su disposición.

–Pensaba que solo le decías todo aquello de llevarme a tu casa para quitármelo de encima –observó él.

–Eso no habría sido muy honrado por mi parte.

–¿Tienes que siempre ser tan moral?

–Al menos uno de nosotros tiene que serlo.

–¿Me estás criticando?

–No, Darien –dijo ella con tranquilidad–. Simplemente se trata de una observación.

Él miró el perfil de Serena e, inexplicablemente, comenzó a darse cuenta del modo en el que el pálido sol de primavera resaltaba los reflejos de su cabello y le daba una radiante tonalidad rojiza y dorada. Se preguntó si el médico también se habría dado cuenta de aquel fuego tan sutil.

–No sé por qué me traes a este lugar tan apartado –comentó–, cuando podría descansar perfectamente en mi casa.

–¿En el centro de Londres? –preguntó ella riendo–. ¿Con la prensa acosándote en la puerta de tu casa y las ex-novias haciendo cola para ir a cuidarte? No lo creo. Estarás mucho más seguro en mi casa. Además, ya está todo organizado. He informado en la empresa de que estarás incomunicado durante una semana y que se deben desviar a mi teléfono todas tus llamadas. Beryl, la de relaciones públicas, es capaz de ocuparse de todo hasta que nosotros regresemos. He hecho que tu ama de llaves te prepare ropa para una semana y que te la envíe aquí. Y no le he contado a nadie dónde estarás exactamente.

–Mi hermano…

–Con la excepción de tu hermano –le informó Serena–. Llamé a palacio y hablé con tu hermano, el rey, personalmente. Le dije que estabas mucho mejor pero que necesitabas recuperarte. Quería que regresaras a Khayarzah, pero yo le expliqué que estarías mejor conmigo. Era lo que tenía que hacer, ¿verdad?

–Supongo que sí –respondió Darien.

Como siempre, Serena había hecho lo correcto. Lo último que Darien necesitaba era la formalidad de la vida de palacio. Darien había tratado por todos los medios de escapar de la atención que recaía sobre él por ser el hermano del rey, un papel que había recibido cuando su hermano heredó repentinamente la corona. Un papel que había amenazado seriamente su libertad, algo que él guardaba celosamente. Su libertad era lo único bueno que había surgido del terrible aislamiento de su infancia.

La miró con curiosidad.

–Pareces tenerlo todo controlado.

–Bueno, para eso me pagas. Ahora, ¿te gustaría decirme qué fue lo que ocurrió? Me gustaría saber por qué uno de los conductores más cuidadosos que conozco tuvo un accidente de coche.

Darien cerró los ojos. Resultaba frustrante que una decisión tomada en una décima de segundo pudiera tener un impacto tan grande en la vida de un hombre. Si no se hubiera visto embrujado por unos ojos verdes y un cuerpo de escándalo, no se vería en la terrible situación de tener que pasar una semana entera con su asistente en una casa en medio del campo.

–Fui a cenar con una mujer.

–¡No!

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sere?

–No importa.

–Claro que importa.

–Lo que quería decir era que para variar. No es nada del otro mundo que tú salgas a cenar con una mujer, Darien. Morena, ¿verdad?

–En realidad, sí –admitió él de mala gana, aunque no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa–. Pero no era lo que parecía ser.

–¿No sería travesti?

–Muy graciosa…

Darien se sentía muy molesto consigo mismo por lo ocurrido. Había estado muy estresado y había tenido la intención de pasarse la noche jugando al póquer. No había tenido intención alguna de estar con una mujer, pero aquella era muy hermosa. Él había terminado invitándola a cenar. Entonces, ella había empezado a hacerle preguntas. Quería saber la clase de cosas que sugería que podría haberlo investigado muy concienzudamente. Y Darien tenía sus reglas. No le gustaba que lo interrogaran. No confiaba en las personas que sabían demasiado sobre él. Y jamás se acostaba con una mujer en la primera cita.

En el fondo, era un hombre muy tradicional, con muchos valores contradictorios, pero no respetaba a las mujeres que dejaban que él se acercara demasiado y demasiado pronto. Le gustaba el lento fuego de la anticipación, la prolongación del deseo hasta que se convertía en algo insoportable. Por lo tanto, cuando la morena le dejó bien claro que estaba dispuesta a todo, ella dejó de interesarle. ¿Quién deseaba algo que se podía obtener tan fácilmente? Con un bostezo, había declinado la oferta de la mujer y había tomado su chaqueta.

Fue entonces cuando se hizo evidente que no había sido el destino el que había llevado a aquella mujer a su vida, sino una estrategia.

–Era periodista –confesó. Se había sentido tan furioso por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que quería aquella mujer que había salido de allí a toda velocidad, igual que su coche se había salido también de la carretera–. Quería conocer todos los detalles de la compra.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, cuando uno intenta hacerse con un equipo de la Premier League, ¿qué se puede esperar? Ya sabes que a los ingleses les vuelve locos el fútbol. Es una noticia de primera plana que un jeque hambriento de poder se convierta en el dueño de un equipo importante.

–No hay nada malo en tener hambre de poder, Sere.

–Tan solo si se convierte en una adicción.

–¿Crees que soy adicto al poder?

–No soy yo quien debe decirlo.

–Sin embargo, he notado que no lo has negado.

–Me alegra que prestes atención a lo que te digo, Darien.

Con un pequeño gruñido de irritación, Darien intentó, sin éxito, estirar las piernas. Aparte de cuando montaba en camello durante su infancia, no recordaba haber utilizado otro medio de transporte más incómodo. Pensó con nostalgia en su deportivo y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver a circular por la carretera.

–¿Es tu casa tan pequeña como tu coche? –le preguntó.

–¿Acaso no te gusta mi coche?

–En realidad, no. No me gustan los coches de segunda mano que no van a más de ochenta kilómetros por hora.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no me subes el sueldo? –sugirió ella dulcemente–. Así me podré comprar un coche nuevo.

Durante un instante, Darien sintió que aquella pequeña discusión le aceleraba el pulso. Resultaba muy extraño que aquella pequeña tensión entre un hombre y una mujer pudiera comenzar a caldear instantáneamente la sangre de un hombre y a hacerle pensar en…

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que se le había formado en el rostro se le borró inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona sobre la que estaba fantaseando era Sere, la mujer menos agraciada de su empresa y la última candidata a provocar pensamientos eróticos. Entonces, ¿cómo era posible que, de repente, viera su atención centrada en un par de esbeltos muslos cuyo contorno destacaba con deliciosa presión por debajo de la falda?

Con un gran esfuerzo, apartó la mirada y se acomodó como pudo en el asiento.

–Ya te pago lo suficiente, como muy bien sabes. ¿Cuánto queda?

–Lo suficiente para que cierres los ojos y te duermas un rato –replicó ella.

–No tengo sueño.

–¿Seguro?

–Seguro –musitó él.

Sin embargo, la voz de Serena resultaba muy tranquilizadora, por lo que no pudo evitar empezar a bostezar. En pocos instantes se había quedado dormido.

Serena condujo en silencio, acompañada tan solo por la suave respiración de Darien. Trató de concentrarse en la carretera, pero no le resultaba fácil. No podía dejar de distraerse y se sentía algo nerviosa. No hacía más que decirse que se debía a que su rutina habitual había desaparecido por completo y no por la turbadora proximidad de su jefe.

Eso no era cierto. Algo le había ocurrido y no sabía de qué se trataba exactamente. ¿Por qué, de repente, se sentía tan consciente de la presencia de su jefe? ¿Por qué no podía apartar la mirada de los poderosos muslos ni de las estrechas caderas?

Sacudió la cabeza. Había estado a solas con Darien en muchas ocasiones. Había compartido viajes en tren, avión y coche antes, pero nunca así. Nunca en la intimidad de su pequeño coche, con él dormido a su lado, casi como si fueran una pareja normal.

¿Normal? Aquel era el último adjetivo que podría aplicarse nunca a Darien. Era un jeque, miembro de la familia real de Khayarzah y, además, uno de los hombres más ricos del planeta. A veces, a Serena le parecía increíble que alguien como ella hubiera terminado trabajando para un hombre tan poderoso. Sabía que, a menudo, la gente se sorprendía cuando les contaba cómo se ganaba la vida. Que un hombre como Darien la hubiera elegido precisamente a ella. ¿Qué tenía ella de lo que carecían otras muchas mujeres? Aquello era algo que siempre había querido saber.

En lo más profundo de su ser, sospechaba que era porque confiaba en ella de un modo en el que confiaba en muy pocas personas. ¿Por qué confiaba en ella? Resultaba difícil decirlo. Probablemente porque lo había conocido cuando era joven, en el colegio, antes de que se supiera la verdadera importancia de su poder y de su posición.

Por aquel entonces, Serena tenía solo diez años y era una niña muy seria y solitaria. Ikuko, su madre, era la enfermera de uno de los internados más prestigiosos de Inglaterra, un trabajo que había tenido suerte de conseguir porque le proporcionaba alojamiento además de un buen sueldo. Ikuko era madre soltera y su hija Serena ilegítima, algo que por aquel entonces aún tenía mucha importancia.

Serena lo había llevado lo mejor posible, aunque siempre se sentía avergonzada cuando le preguntaban a qué se dedicaba su padre y había tratado de responder sin revelar el vergonzoso hecho de que no lo sabía.

Como consecuencia, siempre se había sentido inferior, algo que no le había ayudado teniendo en cuenta que había crecido rodeada de los niños más ricos del mundo. Había estudiado con ellos, pero nunca había sido uno de ellos.

Darien había sido diferente del resto de los alumnos. Su piel olivácea y sus ojos azules lo hacían resaltar. Su padre lo había mandado a Inglaterra y destacaba en todo lo que hacía. Nadaba, montaba a caballo y jugaba al tenis. Además, hablaba cinco idiomas con fluidez.

En ocasiones, Serena lo contemplaba admirada desde la distancia. Él siempre estaba rodeado de morenas hermosas, con cuerpos perfectos y elegantes apartamentos en Chelsea.

El día que habló con ella se convirtió en una ocasión muy especial para una niña.

Por aquel entonces, él tendría unos diecisiete años y se había acercado al botiquín para preguntar por una vacuna de malaria para un viaje que tenía que hacer al poco tiempo. Su madre había estado ocupada con otro alumno y le había pedido a Serena que mantuviera entretenido al joven príncipe.

Al principio, Serena se había mostrado muy retraída. Al pensar que su madre se podría meter en un lío por tener esperando al joven príncipe, le preguntó tímidamente sobre su tierra. En un principio, Darien frunció el ceño como si le pareciera una entrometida. Entonces, tras mirarla fijamente, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar. Serena no se acordaba de las palabras exactas, pero sí de la nostalgia con la que había hablado de los desiertos de arena dorada y de los ríos plateados. Entonces, la madre de Serena apareció y se hizo cargo de él. Darien no volvió a decirle nada, pero Serena jamás se había olvidado de aquel breve encuentro.

Más de una década después, los caminos de ambos volvieron a cruzarse. Serena regresó al internado para la inauguración de una magnífica ampliación de la biblioteca. Darien estaba allí, de nuevo rodeado por mujeres. Durante un instante, Serena lo miró con los ojos de una mujer adulta. Vio que seguía siendo tan guapo como inalcanzable para ella y que debía olvidarse de su atracción de colegiala hacia él.

La nueva biblioteca era fabulosa. Por aquel entonces, Serena ya era secretaria y trabajaba en un bufete de abogados de Londres. No era el trabajo más emocionante del mundo, pero le pagaban bien y le proporcionaba la seguridad que siempre había deseado. Mientras examinaba los libros, se tomó una taza de té y notó con interés que había una sección de la biblioteca dedicada íntegramente a Khayarzah. Tomó un libro y comenzó a hojearlo. Muy pronto, se quedó absorta con las fotografías y las descripciones de la tierra que Darien había hecho cobrar vida con sus palabras para ella hacía más de diez años.

–Pareces muy interesada en ese libro.

Al darse la vuelta, Serena se encontró prendada en la mirada del jeque.

–Porque es un libro muy interesante –replicó ella–, aunque me sorprende que haya una sección tan importante en esta biblioteca sobre tu país.

–¿De verdad? Uno de los beneficios que se obtienen por donar una biblioteca entera es que uno consigue escoger una parte de su contenido.

–¿Tú has donado esta biblioteca?

–Por supuesto. ¿No te habías dado cuenta nunca de que se espera que los antiguos alumnos ricos, en especial si son extranjeros, se conviertan en benefactores en algún momento de su vida?

–No.

Después, Serena pensó si aquella pregunta podría haber sido una especie de prueba para ver si ella era una de las personas a las que les impresionaba la riqueza. Si ese era el caso, probablemente la había superado. A Serena ciertamente no le preocupaba el dinero. Tenía suficiente para cubrir sus necesidades y con eso le bastaba.

–Solo quería saber si era tan hermoso como… –se interrumpió inmediatamente. No creía que él pudiera estar interesado en su opinión.

Sin embargo, sí lo estaba.

–¿Tan hermoso como qué?

–Como tú me lo describiste. En una ocasión, me hablaste de Khayarzah muy… apasionadamente. Me dijiste que la arena era como de oro y que los ríos eran como cintas de plata. Seguramente no te acuerdas.

Darien la miró fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de recordarla, pero negó con la cabeza.

–No, no lo recuerdo –admitió. Entonces, cuando vio que una rubia se dirigía hacia ellos, la agarró del brazo–. ¿Por qué no me refrescas la memoria? –añadió mientras se la llevaba a una zona más tranquila.

Así ocurrió todo. Después, Darien le explicó que estaba buscando una asistente, alguien con quien pudiera hablar sin que esa persona se sintiera cohibida por lo que él era y lo que representaba. Alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

El sueldo que le ofreció era imposible de rechazar, por lo que Serena aceptó sin pensárselo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de las exigencias de Darien. Quería sinceridad, pero también deferencia cuando a él le conviniera. Era un hombre justo, pero también un poderoso jeque, por lo que, en ocasiones, podía resultar muy poco razonable. Era un hombre muy sexy, algo que todo el mundo le decía a Serena, pero ella se negaba a reconocerlo. Después de aquella conversación en la biblioteca, se entrenó para que Darien le resultara completamente inmune. Decidió que, aunque se considerara a su altura, lo que no era cierto, no podría ser tan tonta como para sentirse atraída por él.

Los hombres como Darien representaban problemas para las mujeres por el poder que ejercían sobre ellas y que no temían utilizar. Serena había visto cómo las mujeres se enamoraban de él y quedaban descartadas cuando Darien se cansaba de ellas. Por su propia experiencia vital, sabía cómo se podía arruinar una vida si se dejaba que la pasión tomara el mando. Su madre se había arrepentido de enamorarse de un seductor como Darien y le había dicho en muchas ocasiones cómo aquella breve relación había afectado toda su vida.

Por eso, Serena no tenía deseo alguno de caer en las garras de Darien. Si hubiera perdido su corazón por el jeque, no habría durado ni cinco minutos, y mucho menos cinco años, bajo sus órdenes.

Por fin, llegaron frente a su adorada casita. El sol de marzo iluminaba suavemente las flores que la adornaban. A Serena le encantaba aquella época del año, con sus nuevos comienzos y sus infinitas posibilidades. Abrió un poco la puerta del coche y oyó el canto de los pájaros.

Al percatarse de que Darien no se había movido, se volvió para mirarlo. Los negros arcos de sus cejas eran lo único suave de aquel formidable rostro. Nunca antes lo había visto dormido y era como mirar a un hombre muy diferente. Los duros rasgos de su rostro creaban sombras sobre su piel y, por una vez, sus sensuales rasgos estaban relajados. Una vez más, la vulnerabilidad parecía marcar su rostro y, de nuevo, Serena sintió una extraña sensación en el corazón.

Estaba tan inmóvil… Ciertamente algo extraño para un hombre que nunca paraba. Le parecía una pena despertarlo, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Le tocó suavemente en un hombro, pero él abrió los párpados inmediatamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, tenía en ellos una expresión de sospecha y de alerta.

Durante un instante, Darien permaneció inmóvil, tratando de recordar qué hacía en aquel coche tan pequeño mientras Sere lo miraba con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos color celeste.

Entonces, lo recordó todo. Ella se había ofrecido a cuidar de él durante aquella semana. No era la clase de enfermera con la que él habría soñado. Apretó los labios para hacer desaparecer su fantasía de una mujer con rotundas curvas embutidas en un minúsculo uniforme que, a duras penas, ocultaba las medias negras que llevaba debajo. Serena no era esa clase de mujer. Dadas las circunstancias, ¿no era eso lo mejor?

–¡Ya hemos llegado! –exclamó ella alegremente, aunque su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza al notar una mirada peligrosa e inexplicable en los ojos de Darien–. Bienvenido a mi casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

-TEN CUIDADO –le advirtió Serena.

–Te ruego que no me digas lo que es evidente –le espetó Darien mientras bajaba la cabeza para poder atravesar la pequeña puerta principal.

–Solo estaba tratando de ayudarte –protestó ella mientras atravesaba el umbral.

Al entrar en el pequeño salón, no se sintió mucho mejor. No tardó en descubrir que la cantidad de vigas que había en el techo eran un peligro para la salud.

–Ya me he dado un golpe en la cabeza –gruñó–. ¿Por qué son los techos tan bajos?

–¡Porque, cuando se construyeron estas casas, los hombres no medían más de un metro ochenta! –replicó ella.

Darien tenía que ser el hombre más desagradecido que hubiera sobre la faz de la tierra. Ella le iba a proporcionar alojamiento y refugio durante una semana y lo único que se le ocurría era protestar.

Una parte de su exasperación desapareció al cerrar la puerta principal. Los dos quedaron dentro de una sala que, hasta entonces, a Serena siempre le había parecido un santuario. Nunca más. De repente, dejó de parecerle seguro.

Sintió que la sangre comenzó a fluirle muy acaloradamente por las venas. El hecho de tener a Darien allí parecía estar teniendo un extraño efecto sobre sus sentidos. ¿Habían encogido por arte de magia las dimensiones de su casa o acaso era que el impresionante físico de Darien hacía que todo empequeñeciera a su lado?

Incluso con vaqueros y un sencillo jersey, parecía exudar un carisma que atraía la mirada sin que se pudiera evitar. Los vaqueros se le ceñían sobre los poderosos muslos y el jersey sugería los músculos que ocultaba. De algún modo, conseguía que la casita pareciera de juguete y que las sólidas pareces resultaran frágiles. De hecho, hasta ella misma se sentía un poco frágil…

Recordó el modo en el que se había sentido en el hospital, cuando algo pareció despertar dentro de ella. Fue como, si por un instante, se hubiera dado permiso para ver lo que otras mujeres veían en él y el impacto de aquella imagen la hubiera conmocionado profundamente. En aquellos momentos, algo la estaba conmocionando también. Había algo en la actitud de Darien que le había acelerado los latidos del corazón y le había provocado una extraña sensación en el vientre.

Tragó saliva y deseó que aquella locura temporal desapareciera. En aquellos momentos, lo último que necesitaba era reconocer el carisma de Darien. Los playboys engreídos no eran precisamente la clase de hombre que ella buscaba. Además, Darien jamás se fijaría en una mujer como ella.

Le dedicó una rápida sonrisa.

–Bueno, ¿por qué no te sientas mientras yo te preparo un té?

–No quiero té, pero sí me gustaría dejar de pasar frío. Este salón está completamente helado. Dame unas cerillas y encenderé el fuego.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

–No creo que tú debas encender fuegos. De hecho, se supone que no tienes que hacer nada más que descansar. Yo me las puedo arreglar perfectamente bien. ¿Te importaría sentarse en el sofá, descansar y dejarme que te cuide?

Darien la miró con desaprobación. Su primer instinto fue resistirse. No estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer lo cuidara. La experiencia que él tenía de las mujeres implicaba normalmente quitarse rápidamente la ropa y luego escuchar cómo gemían de placer en cuanto él las tocaba. Unos ojos grandes llenos de preocupación no formaban parte de esa experiencia.

–¿Y si no lo hago?

–Bueno, no creo que estés en posición de oponerte –replicó ella. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que él la manipulara como seguramente hacía con el resto de las mujeres–. Y, si lo hiciera, supongo que podría amenazarte con dimitir.

–No serías capaz de hacer eso, Sere.

–¿No? –replicó ella. Se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba de nuevo muy pálido–. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de sentarse?

–En ocasiones, puedes ser una fierecilla, ¿verdad? –replicó él con una sonrisa.

El hecho de que él aprobara su comportamiento hizo que Serena se sonrojara de placer.

–Si es necesario, sí.

–Está bien, tú ganas –dijo Darien mientras se sentaba en el sofá–. ¿Mejor, enfermera?

Serena trató de no echarse a reír.

–Más o menos. ¿Crees que podrías tratar de permanecer ahí sentado sin moverte mientras yo enciendo el fuego?

–Puedo intentarlo.

Darien se reclinó sobre los cojines mientras observaba cómo ella comenzaba a encender el fuego. Jamás se había imaginado a su asistente personal encendiendo un fuego. De hecho, no se había parado a pensar en cómo vivía ella. Ahogó un bostezo y miró a su alrededor. El salón tenía unas pequeñas ventanas que no dejaban pasar demasiada luz y una enorme chimenea, frente a la que estaba agachada Serena. Darien notó que la mirada se le prendía de la falda, que, en aquellos momentos, tenía estirada sobre la curva del trasero.

Experimentó un deseo que le provocó una erección que jamás había esperado. En los cinco años que Serena llevaba trabajando para él, ni siquiera recordaba haberse fijado en su trasero que, por cierto, era muy bonito. Firme, respingón y muy redondeado. La clase de trasero que a un hombre le gusta apretar entre las manos mientras…

–¿Qué? –le preguntó Serena. Se había dado la vuelta y tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Yo no… Yo no he dicho nada.

–Pero has hecho un ruido muy raro. ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes la mirada vidriosa.

–¿Y te sorprende? He tenido que soportar tu coche y tu modo de conducir –replicó Darien, cambiando de posición y deseando que la erección desapareciera.

Serena volvió a centrar su atención en el fuego. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Si Darien era capaz de contestar de aquel modo, no podía ocurrirle nada malo. Esperó hasta que el fuego estuvo encendido y, a continuación, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una infusión de poleo menta, que era la favorita de Darien. Se lo llevó al salón en una bandeja, acompañado de un tarro de miel.

Le gustó ver que él había seguido sus consejos. Se había quitado los carísimos zapatos italianos que llevaba puestos y se había tumbado en el sofá, a pesar de que este era demasiado pequeño para acomodarle. Tenía el negro cabello sobre un cojín y las poderosas piernas apoyadas contra el ajado terciopelo del sofá. La imagen resultaba completamente incongruente. El jeque al Chiba, tan masculino, en un ambiente tan doméstico como aquel.

Sirvió la infusión para ambos y añadió miel a la de él. Entonces, se sentó frente al fuego. Al verlo allí, en su casa, volvió a sentirse vulnerable, acompañado en aquella ocasión de un hormigueo en los senos.

Tragó saliva.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–¿Vas a dejar de hablarme como si fuera un inválido?

–Pero es precisamente lo que eres, Darien. Si no, no estarías aquí, ¿verdad? Solo quiero que me tranquilices. No te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes los secretos de tu corazón. Tan solo que respondas a mi pregunta.

Darien recordó lo que Serena había hecho el día anterior por él, cuando fue aún de madrugada al hospital sin pensárselo un instante. Sere siempre estaba a su lado cuando la necesitaba. Lo más extraño de todo era que, a pesar del dolor de cabeza, se sentía muy relajado cuando él, habitualmente, estaba siempre inquieto, alerta, en guardia. Su sangre real lo convertía en objetivo para toda clase de personas interesadas en ascender socialmente. Además, desde que su hermano accedió inesperadamente al trono, la situación había empeorado. Estaba en el ojo público. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, sentía una tranquilidad que le resultaba completamente ajena. Por primera vez en su vida, se encontraba a solas con una mujer que no estaba deseando quitarle la ropa…

–Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero, aparte de eso, me encuentro bien.

–Me alegro –replicó ella.

El brillo de los ojos de Darien estaba haciendo que Serena se sintiera incómoda. Deseó que él dejara de mirarla de aquella manera.

Darien se tomó su infusión y notó la tensión que ella tenía en los hombros. Se preguntó si ella también estaba sintiendo la poderosa atracción sexual que estaba surgiendo entre ellos.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, se apartó todo aquello del pensamiento y buscó refugio en lo convencional.

–No sabía que tenías esta casa en el campo. Pensaba que vivías en la ciudad.

–Claro que vivo en la ciudad. Esta casa la tengo para venir los fines de semana, lo que es un lujo en realidad. Debería venderla y comprarme algo un poco mayor que la caja de zapatos en la que vivo en la actualidad en Londres, pero no puedo. Mi madre trabajó mucho para comprar esta casa. Ella no pagaba alquiler en el colegio y, cuando se jubiló, se vino aquí. Murió hace seis años y me la dejó.

–¿Y tu padre?

–¿Qué pasa con él? –le espetó ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

–Nunca hablas de él.

–Porque nunca me preguntas.

–En eso tienes razón. No te pregunto –admitió él. No le interesaba saber mucho de la vida privada de sus empleados. Cuanto menos se supiera, menos complicaciones. Sin embargo, aquella situación era muy diferente y se podían romper algunas reglas–. Pero ahora sí quiero saber.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad. No le gustaba hablar de su vida privada para que no la juzgaran ni le tuvieran pena. Se preguntó si Darien se escandalizaría al saber que era ilegítima.

Se encogió de hombros como si lo que estaba a punto de decir no importara.

–No conozco a mi padre.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Pues eso, que no sé quién es. Para mí, él tan solo fue un hombre con el que mi madre tuvo una relación. Resultó que él, en aquellos momentos, estaba casado con otra mujer.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–No quería saber nada de un bebé –respondió ella lentamente–. Dijo que no quería tener nada que ver. Mi madre pensó que era el shock de la noticia lo que le había hecho hablar así y le dio unos días más para que se lo pensara. Cuando trató de volver a ponerse en contacto con él, se había marchado.

–¿Adónde?

–Nunca lo supo. Se evaporó. De eso hace tan solo veinticinco años, pero entonces el mundo era un lugar completamente diferente. No había ordenadores que se pudieran utilizar para tratar de encontrar a la gente, ni Facebook ni teléfonos móviles. Un hombre podía desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra sin dejar rastro.

–¿Y tú no le has visto nunca?

–No. Ni siquiera una vez. Él ni siquiera sabe que existo.

Darien guardó silencio. Se tensó durante un instante. Se identificaba plenamente con Serena. Aquel tema le resultaba dolorosamente familiar. El niño al que se le había enviado lejos de casa para soportar un rígido sistema en el que su sangre real le convertía en víctima de envidia. Como ella, él jamás había sabido lo que era ser parte de una familia normal.

–Menuda historia –dijo.

–Es lo que es. Algunas personas tienen que conformarse con algo mucho peor. Mi infancia fue cómoda y segura. No se puede destruir algo como eso. Bueno, ¿te apetece más infusión antes de que se enfríe?

Darien sabía que Serea quería cambiar de tema y, de repente, se sintió aliviado. No quería reavivar recuerdos que no le venían bien a nadie. Había ciertas situaciones que era mejor no revivir.

–No, gracias. Enséñame el cuarto de baño que quieres que use.

–Bueno… –dijo Serena–. En realidad, solo hay un cuarto de baño. Me temo que vamos a tener que compartirlo.

–¿Compartirlo? –repitió él.

Serena observó la incredulidad que se le había dibujado en la mirada. Darien era un príncipe. No estaba acostumbrado a compartir. Sin embargo, podría venirle bien ver cómo vivía la otra mitad del mundo, ver otros lugares que no fueran los lujosos áticos o los palacios en los que él había vivido siempre.

–Esta casa es muy humilde, pero es cómoda –replicó ella con orgullo–. Jamás he tenido ni el dinero ni la necesidad de incorporar un cuarto de baño a una de las habitaciones, así que me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte. ¿Quieres que te muestre dónde vas a dormir?

Darien sonrió levemente. Era la primera vez que una mujer le hacía aquella pregunta sin una implicación sexual. Asintió y se levantó del sofá para salir al pasillo y acompañar a Serena por una vieja escalera de madera. El problema era que sus movimientos resaltaban aún más el trasero que antes. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego para no fijarse en aquel trasero antes? Bajó la mirada. Tampoco se había fijado en que las piernas eran realmente muy bonitas. Tenía los tobillos lo suficientemente delgados como para poder abarcarlos con el pulgar y el índice…

–Este es el cuarto de baño –dijo ella–. La puerta de al lado es tu dormitorio.

Abrió una puerta y Darien entró en la habitación y miró a su alrededor. Se alegró de poderse distraer con otros pensamientos que no fueran de naturaleza erótica.

Jamás había visto un dormitorio similar. Un modesto cabecero de hierro adornaba una cama cubierta con una colcha de flores. Sobre las almohadas, descansaba un ajado osito de peluche. En un rincón, había una vieja cómoda y un armario. No había nada más.

Sin embargo, cuando Darien se asomó por la ventana, vio que la vista era increíble. Un paisaje campestre maravilloso, con un sendero que se extendía hasta el horizonte alineado por un espeso seto. No había ruido alguno. Ni de coches, ni de aviones, ni siquiera del teléfono de alguien.

Aquel silencio absoluto que lo envolvía todo le proporcionó una extraña sensación de paz. Esto le hizo soltar un suspiro. Cuando se giró un poco, descubrió que Serena estaba al lado de la ventana, junto a él. Lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tenía la incertidumbre dibujada en las pupilas.

–¿Crees que estarás cómodo aquí? –le preguntó.

Darien la observó y vio que ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Vio la húmeda punta de la lengua acariciar la marca que los dientes habían dejado. Serena tenía los ojos medio cerrados por la luz del sol, que iluminaba su magnífico cabello rubio rojizo. ¿Cómo no se había fijado él en el maravilloso color de su cabello? Todo eso, acompañado de la proximidad de aquel cuerpo tan sensual que acababa de descubrir, provocó que un poderoso impulso se apoderara de él.

Se olvidó que estaba ante la sensata Serena, la asistente persona fiable y asexual que le organizaba la vida.

Se olvidó de todo a excepción del deseo que le enardecía la entrepierna y que lo estaba provocando con una insistencia difícil de ignorar. Quería besarla. Abordar aquellos labios con su apetito. Cubrir con las manos su delicioso trasero y descubrir si llevaba encaje o algodón. Y entonces…

Sintió que el deseo se apoderaba de él rápidamente a medida que su fantasía sexual tomaba vida propia.

El pulso se le aceleró. Durante un instante, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar, de ceder…

Sin embargo, Darien se enorgullecía de su formidable fuerza de voluntad y su habilidad para darle la espalda a la tentación. La verdad era que ninguna mujer del mundo era insustituible. ¿De qué serviría seducir a Serena cuando las consecuencias de aquella seducción podrían ser muy negativas? Ella seguramente se enamoraría de él y cuando él terminara con ella, ¿qué ocurriría? No podía correr ese riesgo. Serena era más valiosa para él como asistente personal que como amante temporal.

–Creo que será perfectamente adecuado para mis necesidades –respondió al darse cuenta de que Serena seguía esperando una respuesta.

Serena asintió. Efectivamente, no era una respuesta muy entusiasta, pero no le importaba. Se sentía muy desorientada. ¿Se habría imaginado una sensación casi eléctrica que había saltado entre ellos, una sensación que había despertado el deseo en ella de tal manera que había deseado que Darien la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara?

La aprensión se apoderó de ella. Trató de decirse que no encontraba atractivo a Darien. Así era. Su innato miedo de la clase de hombres a la que Darien pertenecía la había protegido hasta entonces de su innegable carisma.

¿Qué había pasado entonces? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable? ¿Era porque estaban en su casa, en su territorio en vez de en el de Darien la razón por la que ella se sentía así o porque le había contado partes de su vida que siempre había mantenido ocultas?

De repente, se sintió muy consciente de su proximidad. Cada centímetro de la piel de Darien parecía turbarla, provocándole mil preguntas. ¿Cómo se sentiría si él la abrazaba, si la apretaba contra su poderoso cuerpo mientras le acariciaba los senos?

Consciente de que se estaba sonrojando, levantó los ojos.

–¿Hay… hay algo más que necesites?

Darien se preguntó qué haría Serena si él respondía con franqueza. Al notar que ella se había sonrojado, sonrió. ¿Se escandalizaría si le decía que lo que le gustaría sería que ella se pusiera de rodillas, se metiera su miembro viril en la boca y comenzara a estimulárselo o, simplemente, obedecería sus órdenes con la eficacia que mostraba en todos los elementos de su relación laboral? No pudo evitar preguntarse si ella se lo tragaría…

El deseo se disparó, frustrándolo aún más. Necesitaba que ella se marchara de allí. Inmediatamente. Antes de que él dijera o hiciera algo de lo que más tarde se podría lamentar.

–Déjame ahora, Sere –le ordenó–. A menos que estés pensando en quedarte para mirarme mientras me ducho…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

DE ALGÚN modo, Serena consiguió recuperar la compostura hasta que logró cerrar la puerta del dormitorio. Entonces, bajó corriendo la escalera y no paró hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí, se apoyó contra uno de los armarios y apretó con fuerza los ojos para no pensar en el poderoso cuerpo del jeque en su antiguo cuarto de baño. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza cuando una imaginación que no sabía que poseía empezó a turbarla con nítidas imágenes.

Pensó en Darien completamente desnudo, con pequeñas gotas de agua reluciéndole contra la piel. Pensó en Darien secándose y frotándose con la toalla por todo el cuerpo.

Trató saliva y sacudió la cabeza. Las fantasías eróticas sobre Darien no le causarían más que problemas, lo mismo que confesarle sus secretos. Se preguntó por qué le había contado lo de su padre.

Sabía que tenía que volver a ser ella misma. Después de todo, ella había sido quien había invitado a Darien a su casa y él iba a estar allí unos días, tanto si a ella le gustaba como si no. Solo porque lo que sentía hacia él pareciera haber cambiado no importaba. Tan solo debía preocuparse de que lo que sentía no se notara.

Darien no era ningún ingenuo. En lo que se refería al sexo opuesto, era un maestro de la experiencia. Si no tenía cuidado, él no tardaría en empezar a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Necesitaba un plan. Algo que impidiera que él dominara su mente con aquellos sugerentes pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta del congelador, se asomó al interior y empezó a diseñar un plan que pudiera ayudarla a pasar los días que aún le quedaban. Se aseguraría de que tenía muchas cosas de las que ocuparse. Se mostraría tan eficaz como lo era en el trabajo. Tal vez así conseguiría librarse de aquella inesperada locura.

Desgraciadamente, resultaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Cuando Darien bajó a la cocina, ella estaba ocupada preparando todos los ingredientes para un risotto, pero cometió el error de levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Se quedó hipnotizada por la imagen de su jefe recién salido del baño. Tenía el cabello mojado y revuelto.

–¿Todo bien? –le preguntó.

–No te molestaste en decirme que no tienes ducha.

–Supuse que lo averiguarías muy pronto.

–Así es. Es el baño más antiguo que he utilizado desde hace años… y el agua estaba tibia.

–¿No dicen que los baños de agua tibia son más saludables?

–¿Sí? ¿Y dónde está la televisión?

–No tengo.

–¿Que no tienes televisión?

–Bueno, no es obligatorio, ¿sabes? Ahí tienes un montón de libros. Puedes leer el que más te guste.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, Darien se acercó a la estantería que ocupaba una pared entera del salón. Lo único que él leía eran los periódicos económicos, contratos o artículos relacionados con los negocios. En ocasiones, le llamaba la atención una revista de coches. Sin embargo, jamás leía libros. Ni tenía tiempo ni inclinación para perderse en el mundo de los libros. Los libros hacían sentir y lo único que él quería sentir en aquellos momentos eran las tentadoras curvas del cuerpo de Sere.

Mala idea. Y él necesitaba algo que ocupara sus pensamientos para no pensar, por ejemplo, en la ropa interior que ella llevaba puesta. Al final, se obligó a leer una novela policíaca. El argumento terminó por absorberle tanto que la voz de Sere le sobresaltó.

–¿Mmm? –susurró mientras pensaba en el delicioso aspecto de sus labios.

–La cena está lista.

Para su sorpresa, Darien descubrió que tenía mucha hambre y disfrutó más de lo que había esperado con la cena. Después, Sere echó más leña al fuego y los dos se sentaron en agradable silencio sumidos en la lectura.

Para Darien, los días posteriores a su accidente fueron únicos. Había vivido siempre en un mundo de palacios y privilegios. En aquellos momentos, se había visto catapultado a una existencia aún más extraña.

Pasaba las noches solo y en una cama algo incómoda, pero conseguía dormir hasta muy tarde, algo que raramente le ocurría. Como no había ducha, se pasaba mucho tiempo en la bañera, soñando despierto y escuchando el canto de los pájaros al otro lado de la ventana. Cuando por fin bajaba a la cocina, Serena ya había preparado el desayuno.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía relajado, a pesar de que Sere estuviera tan ocupada que pareciera no parar nunca. Siempre estaba haciendo algo, cocinando, limpiando u ocupándose de los correos que les enviaban de la oficina.

–¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? –le preguntó él una mañana mientras levantaba los ojos de su libro para ver que ella estaba limpiando la cocina.

Serena se apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente con la muñeca. No podía confesarle que no paraba para no pensar en lo guapo que él era y porque temía que, si se detenía, tal vez no consiguiera ponerse de nuevo en funcionamiento.

Las noches no eran mucho mejores. ¿Cómo iban a poder serlo cuando sabía que Darien estaba tumbado en su cama al otro lado de la pared? Además, ya había experimentado la molesta situación de ver cómo Darien salía del cuarto de baño con tan solo una pequeña toalla alrededor de las caderas.

Tenía el torso cubierto de minúsculas gotas. Serena suspiró al examinar aquel físico perfecto. Estuvo a punto de sugerirle que se pusiera una toalla mayor, pero no se atrevió.

–Buenos días…

Se limitó a decir aquellas dos palabras y a marcharse precipitadamente para que Darien no pudiera ver el deseo que le había ruborizado las mejillas.

Prácticamente de la noche a la mañana, la fría neutralidad que había sentido hacia su jefe se había visto reemplazada por nuevas y aterradoras sensaciones. Cuando lo miraba, casi se deshacía aunque al mismo tiempo se rebelaba contra aquellos nuevos sentimientos. ¿Por qué no mostraba aquel deseo irrefrenable con otros hombres, con la clase de hombres con los que habitualmente salía y que, desgraciadamente, la dejaban completamente fría? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

–Sere, ¿por qué no te sientas y te relajas un poco?

–Prefiero estar trabajando –replicó ella–. Regresamos a Londres mañana.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó él mientras cerraba el libro–. ¿Ya ha pasado una semana?

–Bueno, en realidad cinco días, pero tú pareces estar mucho mejor.

–Me siento mejor –reconoció él.

No se había sentido igual desde hacía años. Era como si todos sus sentidos hubieran sido afinados y puestos a punto. Estaba deseando volver a Londres para ponerlos a prueba. Sin embargo, pasó muy inquieto su última noche en la casa de Sere. Inexplicablemente, le apenaba no volver a dormir en aquella vieja cama. Permaneció despierto, preguntándose si se estaría imaginado los sonidos que creía que Sere hacía en su dormitorio, dando vueltas en la cama. Tal vez se los estaba imaginado, pero su reacción a los mismos fue demasiado real.

Se puso bocabajo y sintió cómo su erección se apretaba contra el colchón. Había ocurrido así a lo largo de toda la semana y había sido un infierno. Noche tras noche, se imaginaba separando los pálidos muslos de Sere y hundiéndose en su deliciosa y húmeda calidez. Llevaba tantos días sin darse placer físico que se había obsesionado por la única mujer que tenía cerca. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber para la inexplicable lujuria que estaba experimentando?

Ciertamente, necesitaba una amante. En cuanto llegara a Londres, haría algo al respecto. Tal vez se pusiera en contacto con la hermosa modelo sueca que se le había estado insinuando tan descaradamente…

Resistió la necesidad de satisfacerse y bostezó mientras repasaba el listado de posibles candidatas. A pesar de todo, el sueño se le resistía. Cuando el día empezó a clarear, se rindió. Se puso un par de vaqueros y bajó a la cocina. Preparó un café muy cargado y, después de tomárselo, se sentó para terminar su libro.

Allí fue donde Serena lo encontró un par de horas más tarde. Tumbado en el sofá, con el libro abierto sobre el pecho. No abrió los ojos cuando se acercó a él para comprobar que estaba profundamente dormido. Sabía que iba a echar de menos todo aquello. A pesar de la tensión que le producía desearle tan desesperadamente, había disfrutado viviendo con su jefe. No le importaba que la intimidad que hubieran creado entre ellos hubiera sido artificial. Había conseguido ver otro lado de él, un aspecto más humano, y no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría cuando regresaran al trabajo.

Sintió un cierto orgullo por la mejoría que él había experimentado. De hecho, parecía estar mejor que antes, más relajado y menos tenso. Desgraciadamente, el modo en el que le latía el corazón le había hecho darse cuenta de que los sentimientos que tenía hacia él no habían desaparecido. Algo había cambiado o tal vez los sentimientos siempre habían estado presentes, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser. Tal vez era el rescoldo de la atracción que sintió hacia él en sus días en el internado y que había quedado latente en vez de apagarse por completo. Desgraciadamente, fuera lo que fuera, no sabía lo que iba a hacer al respecto.

Siguió mirándolo. Ansiaba tocarlo, aunque fuera de un modo inocente, que era el único que ella conocía. Un grueso mechón de cabello negro se le había rizado sobre la frente y tuvo que resistir el impulso para apartárselo con las yemas de los dedos.

De repente, él abrió los ojos. Sin advertencia previa, levantó el brazo y se lo enredó sin esfuerzo alrededor de la cintura para hacerla caer sobre su torso desnudo con un fluido movimiento.

–¡Darien! –exclamó ella cuando los cuerpos establecieron inesperado contacto.

–Sere –gruñó él.

De repente, le parecía que todas las fantasías que había imaginado en aquellos días se habían hecho realidad. Sere, con el cabello suelto y cayéndole por los hombros. Sere, ataviada con un ridículo pijama. Sere, cálida y oliendo a pasta de dientes, como si estuviera suplicando que la besara. Se enredó los rizos entre los dedos y unió sus labios a los de ella.

–¡Oh! –exclamó ella sorprendida, aunque este monosílabo quedó ahogado por el beso de Darien.

Sabía que debía detenerlo, pero no lo hizo. De repente, ya no importaba que Darien fuera la peor persona posible para que ella le permitiera hacerle el amor. El cuerpo le ardía. Deseaba a Darien. Deseaba que él la besara. Lo deseaba lo suficiente como para darle la espalda a los principios de toda una vida y entregarse a ese deseo con avaricioso fervor.

Oyó el pequeño gemido que exhaló cuando Darien profundizó el beso. Un profundo calor comenzó a extendérsele por todo el cuerpo. Entonces, frenéticamente, comenzó a acariciarle el torso, gimiendo contra su boca al notar que él comenzaba a acariciarle un seno, deslizándole los dedos hacia el interior y apoderándose de él como un depredador. Darien encontró el pezón y comenzó a apretárselo entre los dedos hasta que ella gimió de placer y se retorció de gozo al sentir la descarada columna del deseo de Darien irguiéndose contra su vientre.

Darien gimió también. Serena era maravillosa. ¿Sería así porque había surgido inesperadamente o porque era una novedad que la última persona del mundo con la que se hubiera imaginado en aquella situación estuviera respondiendo con tanta pasión? Resultaba muy sexy.

La besó hasta que casi no le quedó aliento en los pulmones y hasta que resultó evidente que el pequeño sofá resultaba muy inadecuado para dos personas que estaban explorando sus cuerpos por primera vez.

Darien apartó los labios de los de ella y los empujó a ambos al suelo. Observó cómo el cabello de Sere se extendía por el suelo como si fueran las llamas del fuego. Sus ojos eran tan ardientes como los de una tigresa.

–¿Estás cómoda?

Serena lo miró y se preguntó por qué no se sentía más tímida.

–Por extraño que pueda parecer, sí.

–Yo también. Muy cómodo. Tal vez pueda ayudarte a que te pongas aún más cómoda, _anisah bahiya_ –susurró.

Le abrió la bata y comenzó a desabrocharle el pijama hasta que quedaron al descubierto los dos senos, que se erguían hacia arriba como si se estuvieran ofreciendo a él. Incapaz de resistirse, Darien se inclinó y comenzó a lamer uno de ellos. Deslizó la lengua sobre el tenso pezón y sintió que ella susurraba su nombre.

–Nunca antes había seducido a una mujer en pijama –comentó.

–Entonces… ¿vas a seducirme?

–¿Qué te parece a ti? ¿Que te tengo así porque quiero hablar contigo de mi agenda para la semana que viene?

Serena no quería pensar. Si lo hacía, se daría cuenta de que lo que estaban haciendo era una locura. Recordaría sus principios sobre los hombres y haría lo más sensato, que era apartarse de él y subir corriendo a su habitación para alejarse de la tentación.

Sintió los dientes contra un pezón y cerró los ojos. Era mejor dejarse llevar. Permitir que aquellas maravillosas sensaciones se apoderaran de ella y la llenaran de un fuerte anhelo que, rápidamente, se estaba escapando a su control.

Sintió que él comenzaba a deslizarle una mano por debajo del pijama. Contuvo el aliento al sentir cómo Darien le acariciaba el vientre y acariciaba el vello que había más allá. Siguió conteniendo el aliento al notar que él comenzaba a acariciarle la sensible piel de la parte interior del muslo y, entonces, contuvo la respiración al sentir cómo los dedos de Darien se deslizaban sobre su cálida humedad.

–Estás muy mojada…

–¿De… de verdad?

–Sí…

Darien comenzó de nuevo a besarla mientras concentraba sus atenciones en el centro mismo de su deseo. No le sorprendió que ella se rindiera inmediatamente. Era capaz de reducir a una mujer inmediatamente. No obstante, la total espontaneidad de lo que estaban haciendo le hizo tensarse solo durante un instante. Y ese momento bastó para hacerle recordar algo muy importante.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil y apartó la mano de ella.

–No tengo preservativos –gruñó.

Serena sintió que la inseguridad se apoderaba de ella. ¿Debería decírselo? Por supuesto que debería decírselo. Estaban a punto de hacer el amor. No era momento de mostrarse tímida.

–En realidad, estoy… –susurró ella. Ansiaba que él volviera a tocarla–. Estoy tomando la píldora.

–¿La píldora?

Serena notó una desaprobación inmediata en su voz.

–La toman muchas mujeres.

–Sí, me imagino que sí…

De repente, Serena sintió que la indignación se apoderaba de ella.

–Supongo que debes de creer que la clase de mujer que se ocupa de la contracepción es una mujer fácil, ¿verdad?

–Bueno, debes admitir que implica un cierto grado de accesibilidad.

–Te aseguro que te equivocas, Darien –afirmó ella muy indignada–. Yo jamás he estado antes con un hombre.

–¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –le preguntó él muy confuso.

–Me recetaron la píldora porque tengo el periodo muy abundante. Esa es la única razón. Yo… Yo nunca he tenido otra razón para tomarla.

–¿Estás tratando de decirme que eres…?

–Sí. Soy virgen –replicó ella. Entonces, entrelazó de nuevo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien y le ofreció su rostro–. Bésame otra vez…

¿Cómo podía él negarse? Darien volvió a saborear aquellos deliciosos labios y sintió cómo el deseo se apoderaba de él. Los senos de Serena se apretaban contra su torso desnudo. Sin poder resistirse, volvió a meterle la mano por debajo del pijama y oyó que ella gemía de anticipación. Estaba a punto de quitarle los pantalones cuando recordó lo que Serena le había confesado. ¡Era virgen! Sin embargo, lo más importante de todo era que Serena era su asistente personal.

–¡No! –exclamó mientras se apartaba de ella–. ¡No voy a hacer esto!

–¿Qué es lo que no vas a hacer?

–Robarte la inocencia.

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Estás loca? Porque la pureza de una mujer es su mayor regalo, un regalo que es imposible recuperar. Por lo tanto, debes guardarlo para el hombre que te vaya a dar más de lo que yo puedo darte, Sere. No la desperdicies con alguien como yo.

Durante un instante, Darien le agarró la barbilla y la miró con arrepentimiento, lo que Serena sintió como una profunda sensación de rechazo. Apartó el rostro para impedir que él siguiera tocándola.

–En ese caso, ¿te importaría apartarte de mí y dejar que me levante? –le espetó.

Darien hizo lo que ella le había pedido. No pudo evitar sentir admiración por el modo en el que ella se colocaba con furia la chaqueta del pijama. La pasión siempre cambiaba a una mujer, pero en el caso de Sere prácticamente la había transformado. Durante un instante, sintió un profundo arrepentimiento y frustración por dejarla escapar, pero inmediatamente se rearmó para no sentir y se volvió de espaldas a ella.

Con dedos temblorosos, Serena comenzó a abrocharse el pijama. Había cometido un gran error. Había dejado que Ddarien viera lo mucho que ella lo deseaba y se sintió muy arrepentida de haber estado dispuesta a perder su virginidad con alguien como él.

Observó cómo él se ajustaba los pantalones y no pudo evitar pensar que se había perdido algo maravilloso. Desgraciadamente, iba a perder su trabajo y ni siquiera tenía la compensación de haberlo conocido como amante. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que era mucho mejor afrontar las consecuencias de su comportamiento que esperar a que fuera él quien le diera la puntilla.

–¿Quieres que dimita?

Darien se volvió para mirarla. Sabía que, si no salía de allí rápidamente, se tragaría todas las palabras que había dicho y la poseería allí mismo.

–En realidad, eso es precisamente lo que no quiero. Es una de las razones por las que me aparté. Te valoro demasiado para querer perderte, Sere.

–¿Es eso cierto? –preguntó ella, sin poder creerse aquel cumplido. En cinco años, Darien no le había dicho nada ni remotamente parecido.

–Por supuesto que sí. Esta semana me has demostrado precisamente cuánto. Tengo mucho que agradecerte. Eres una empleada trabajadora y leal y yo dependo mucho de ti. Créeme si te digo que me costaría mucho reemplazarte.

Serena mantuvo el rostro impasible a pesar de que algo acababa de morir en su interior.

–Entiendo.

–Solo por esto que acaba de ocurrir, no veo que tengamos que cambiar nada.

–Entonces, ¿me estás sugiriendo que nos olvidemos de lo ocurrido y que sigamos como hasta ahora?

–En teoría, sí. ¿Crees que podrás?

Serena había estado a punto de decirle que no había vuelta atrás, pero aquella pregunta tan condescendiente la hizo reaccionar.

–No creo que tenga ningún problema –replicó–. ¿Y tú?

Darien entornó la mirada. ¿Estaba Serena implicando que era irresistible y que, por lo tanto, no dejaría de ponerlo a prueba cuando estuvieran en el trabajo? Sonrió. Cuando Serena volviera a estar en su ambiente de siempre, con el cabello recogido y sus discretas ropas, aquel inexplicable estallido de deseo no volvería a producirse.

–Yo en tu lugar, no tendría en tanta estima tu atractivo –replicó fríamente–. Sería un grave error. Me puedo resistir a ti siempre que yo quiera.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

¿CÓMO podía haber sido tan estúpido?

Darien observó el cielo de Londres desde la ventana que le daba a su despacho unas vistas espectaculares. Las estrellas relucían ya en el cielo y, en la distancia, se veía la elegante cúpula de la catedral de San Pablo.

Debería sentirse de nuevo en lo más alto del mundo. El médico le había dado el alta definitiva, su coche estaba a punto de salir del taller y la adquisición del equipo de la Premier League parecía casi cerrada. Además, sus negocios iban viento en popa.

Se apartó de la magnífica vista y trató de deducir qué era lo que iba mal. Se preguntó por qué el descontento no se alejaba de él por mucho que él se esforzara por aliviarlo.

Suspiró. Sabía muy bien la causa de tanta irritación, pero se mostraba algo reacio a reconocerlo.

Serena.

Su salvadora y su torturadora. Su eficaz asistente, con todas sus contradictorias cualidades, que, contra todo pronóstico, había conseguido adueñarse de su imaginación.

Había sido un engreído al pensar que el deseo que sentía hacia ella se disolvería en el momento en el que regresaran al trabajo. Había decidido que el accidente lo había debilitado en todos los sentidos, mental, física y emocionalmente. Por eso, en su opinión, se había mostrado tan susceptible a una mujer a la que jamás había encontrado atractiva. Una locura, sí, pero una locura temporal.

Se había equivocado.

No había podido dejar de fantasear con ella incluso después de regresar al trabajo. No hacía más que recordar el momento en el que ambos estaban tumbados en el suelo a punto de… Si el sentido común no le hubiera empujado a detenerse, habrían…

No solo era sexo frustrado lo que tanto le obsesionaba, sino el hecho de saber que era virgen. Que jamás había conocido a ningún hombre, pero que lo había deseado a él. Además, el hecho de que Serena trabajara para él no enfriaba su deseo, sino que lo excitaba aún más. Era la primera vez que saboreaba algo prohibido. Y, para un hombre como él, había muy pocas cosas prohibidas en la vida.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Sere entró en el despacho con una taza de café. Se la dejó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa, que no estaba marcada por el deseo ni por una frustración similar a la de él tal y como le habría gustado ver, sino por una sonrisa alegre, como de fin de semana. Era como si ella se hubiera olvidado por completo de los apasionados momentos que habían compartido en la casa.

–¿No te vas a cambiar? –le preguntó ella.

–¿Cambiarme? ¿Qué tiene de malo cómo voy vestido?

Serena se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba muy tenso, incluso más de lo que había estado toda la semana. Ella también lo estaba, pero se sentía decidida a que no se le notara. El rechazo de Darien había hecho añicos su orgullo y estaba decidida a salvar lo que le quedaba manteniendo la compostura.

–¿Acaso no recuerdas que tienes una fiesta en la embajada de Maraban a las siete? Normalmente, te pones algo oscuro y elegante en vez de… De repente, Serena no pudo seguir. La presencia física de Darien se lo impidió. ¿Por qué había tenido que mirar su cuerpo cuando con tanta decisión había estado evitándolo toda la semana?

–¿En vez de qué? –insistió él. No le había pasado desapercibido el cambio de actitud de Serena.

–En vez de…

En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de que Darien debía de haberse despojado de la corbata a lo largo de la tarde. También se había desabrochado los dos botones superiores de la camisa y el torso se le veía más de lo que era habitual. Eso le recordó el suave y cálido tacto de su piel cuando lo acarició en el suelo de su casa…

«Tienes que centrarte en el trabajo. Se supone que no debes estar detrás de él…».

–Es un evento formal, ¿verdad?

Darien saboreó un breve momento de triunfo al ver que los ojos de Sere se oscurecían. No era completamente inmune a él, a pesar del modo en el que había estado comportándose toda la semana. Al regresar a su puesto de trabajo, había vuelto a tratar a Darien del mismo modo en el que lo había hecho a lo largo de su vida profesional, como si el hecho de que él hubiera estado a punto de seducirla la hubiera dejado completamente fría. ¿Era eso cierto o estaba fingiendo? Estaba seguro de que había algo más.

La miró mientras se preguntaba si había elegido apropósito ponerse los trajes más feos de su guardarropa. A pesar de las prendas poco atractivas, Darien no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos rosados pechos que yacían bajo tan insípida armadura.

–Sí, es un evento formal. Y, para serte sincero, no me apetece ir.

–Tienes que hacerlo, Darien.

–¿Es una orden?

–No. Por supuesto que no.

–¿Y por qué tengo que ir? –le preguntó él suavemente mientras se acercaba a Serena.

–Bueno, los dos países son vecinos y tú acabas de firmar un importante acuerdo comercial. No estaría bien que tú no…

–¿Que yo no qué?

Darien se acercó a ella. El instinto empujó a Serena a dar un paso atrás, pero no podía escapar de él. No tardó en encontrarse contra una de las paredes del enorme despacho. Serena levantó el rostro para mirarlo. Darien estaba rompiendo el acuerdo que habían realizado.

–¡Darien! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Él apoyó una mano contra la pared y se inclinó sobre ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

–Me estoy preguntando por qué estás tratando de darme lecciones de protocolo que ni quiero ni necesito, pero, principalmente, me estoy preguntando si te estás sintiendo tan frustrada como yo.

Serena decidió que ninguna mujer querría sentirse como si fuera un picor que un hombre ansiaba rascarse para librarse de él. Se había repetido una y otra vez que no saldría nada bueno de una relación con Darien. Conocía cómo se comportaba él con las mujeres. Solo alguien que estuviera completamente loco se expondría a un sufrimiento tan grande.

–¿No se suponía que no deberíamos estar hablando de esto?

–¿No? ¿Y quién lo dice?

–¡Tú lo dijiste! ¡Y yo también! Eso acordamos en mi casa. Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que se trataba de un error. Se supone que debemos seguir como siempre y olvidarnos de lo que ha ocurrido.

–Tal vez, pero el problema es que… –susurró él acercándose un poco más a ella–. El problema es que me está costando olvidar que ha ocurrido. De hecho, me está resultando imposible. No hago más que pensar en lo que sentí teniéndote entre mis brazos. En lo hermoso que está tu cabello cuando te lo sueltas. No hago más que recordar cómo era besarte y el tacto de tus senos cuando te los estaba tocando…

–Darien… –susurró ella. Las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar habían dado vida inmediata a su cuerpo–. Fuiste tú el que lo paró todo, ¿recuerdas?

–¡Y lo hice porque eres virgen! Decidí que no tenía derecho alguno a robarte tu inocencia. Decidí que te merecías a un hombre que te adorara más de lo que yo podría hacerlo nunca.

–Bueno, no creo que esa parte haya cambiado mucho. En el tiempo que ha pasado, no me he marchado corriendo para acostarme con otro hombre. Sigo siendo virgen, Darien.

–Eso ya lo sé. Y sigo pensando que no debería hacer esto…

–Entonces, ¿por qué estamos hablando de todo esto?

–Porque resistirme a ti me está costando más de lo que había anticipado –admitió Darien.

Serena lo miró fijamente. El dulce y terrible deseo había vuelto a empezar de nuevo.

–¿Y qué hay de lo que yo piense? –le preguntó–. ¿Y si a mí también me está costando más de lo que había anticipado resistirme a ti?

Darien siguió luchando contra su conciencia, pero en aquella ocasión le resultó aún más difícil porque se dio cuenta de que Sere era única. Una mujer inocente que se enfrenta cara a cara con sus necesidades. Una mujer que no juega con lo que siente. Él levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente los labios.

–Sabes que en el terreno del compromiso no puedo ofrecerte nada, ¿verdad? Que de esto no va a salir nada a largo plazo. Tres semanas es el tiempo máximo que paso con una mujer. Eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie, Sere.

Serena escuchó la advertencia que había en aquellas palabras, pero deseaba demasiado a Darien como para prestarle atención.

–¿Crees que todas las vírgenes esperan matrimonio del primer hombre con el que se acuestan? ¡Bienvenido al siglo XXI! ¿Acaso no se me permite hacer algo tan solo porque deseo hacerlo, tal y como tú pareces hacer siempre?

Darien sintió que su propia resistencia iba desapareciendo. Nadie podría reprocharle nunca que no lo había intentado. Parecía que Sere estaba decidida a enfrentarse a él. Tal vez aquella era la única solución para evitar que los dos estuvieran en tensión el uno con el otro todos los días, agobiados por el deseo y la frustración. Además, hacerle el amor a Serena le apetecía a un nivel muy primitivo. Era algo que jamás había hecho con otra mujer.

–Creo que tienes toda la razón…

La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Serena gritó de placer al sentir los labios de Darien sobre los suyos. Lo agarró por los hombros, temerosa de que se desmoronaría si no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse. A medida que el beso fue profundizándose, comenzó a notar la inconfundible evidencia de una erección. Sin temor, apretó el cuerpo contra él de él aún más y no protestó cuando él comenzó a levantarle la falda. De hecho, comenzó a animarlo con una serie de sonidos guturales que no parecían propios de ella.

–Malditos pantis –dijo, cuando las manos encontraron la prenda menos erótica que se podría haber diseñado nunca.

Sintió cómo el ardor del deseo lo atravesaba en la entrepierna y cómo se excitaba ella cuando la tocaba precisamente allí. Con la habilidad que da la práctica, se los bajó y se arrodilló para poder quitarle los zapatos y luego sacárselos por los pies. Entonces, volvió a levantarse para tomarla entre sus brazos.

Tal vez debería habérsela llevado a uno de los cómodos sofás. Desnudarla allí lenta y provocadoramente tal y como ella se merecía, pero, por primera vez en su vida, Darien no podía soportar retrasar aquello ni un segundo más de lo necesario. Los enormes ojos de Serena y lo acelerado de su respiración le estaban provocando una reacción inexplicable. Se sentía tan primitivo, como si el deseo por poseerla fuera irrefrenable.

Le tocó las braguitas y escuchó que ella lanzaba un gemido de placer cuando se las arrancó. Entonces, se bajó la cremallera de la bragueta y liberó su erección con un suspiro de alivio. Serena estaba húmeda, preparada para él. Se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros cuando él la penetró, dura y profundamente, sin advertencia previa. A pesar de todo, se sorprendió al encontrar una resistencia momentánea y se detuvo al escuchar que ella lanzaba un quejido de incomodidad.

Se detuvo para darle la oportunidad de que pudiera acomodarse a él. La sujetó entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído:

–¿Te he hecho daño, Sere?

–Si me lo has hecho, ya se me ha olvidado. Te ruego que no te detengas –murmuró ella. Entonces, gritó de placer cuando Darien comenzó a moverse dentro de su cuerpo–. Es… ¡Ah, Darien! ¡Es increíble!

Para él también lo era, en especial cuando ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Darien nunca lo había hecho así antes. Se sentía tan poderoso. ¿Sería por Sere, la mujer que lo conocía mejor que ninguna otra o sería más bien porque no había un preservativo entre ellos? Sentía el suave peso de su cuerpo mientras la sujetaba por el trasero y la tensión de su feminidad abriéndose paso para acogerlo en ella. Oía las exclamaciones de placer y de asombro que ella exhalaba. Eso le recordó que Serena jamás lo había hecho con nadie. Aquel pensamiento lo enardeció aún más y tembló de placer al hundirse en ella más profundamente. Mientras danzaban con el ritmo más antiguo del mundo, le susurraba palabras en su lengua materna. Por fin, oyó que ella gritaba y sintió que comenzaba a temblar contra él.

Serena gritó el nombre de Darien y le agarró con fuerza por los hombros. Entonces, por fin, él se dejó llevar. Jamás había experimentado nada parecido. Los espasmos eróticos se apoderaron de él hasta que se sintió completamente aliviado. Serena le apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro y bajó las piernas. Entonces, él la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Darien no supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así. Era como si estuvieran en su propio mundo erótico. De repente, él sintió que comenzaba de nuevo a excitarse dentro de ella y comprendió que tenía que moverse.

De mala gana, se retiró de ella y la obligó a levantar el rostro con una mano. Serena tenía las mejillas ruborizadas. Su aspecto era completamente diferente al de la mujer que le había llevado una taza de café no hacía mucho tiempo.

Darien se sentía asombrado. Atónito. Había sido increíble, aunque también le preocupaba que jamás había perdido el control de aquella manera. Le apartó el cabello del rostro y decidió que los remordimientos no servirían de nada.

–Bueno, no recuerdo que eso forme parte de tus obligaciones laborales –bromeó.

–¿Y he realizado esa nueva tarea a su gusto… señor? –replicó ella, en el mismo tono, con una sonrisa coqueta que jamás había utilizado antes.

–Bueno, habrá que repetirlo. Con solo una actuación, no puedo estar seguro.

–¿Y cómo lo he…? –preguntó Serena. De repente, se sintió muy insegura.

–Estuviste increíble. De hecho, mucho más que increíble.

Darien la miró como si la viera por primera vez, a pesar de que era el mismo rostro que llevaba años saludándolo. Se trataba de Sere, la que siempre era sincera con él. ¿Destruiría el sexo la relación tan directa que había entre ellos?

–Vamos a sentarnos –dijo él, muy secamente.

Serena se bajó la falda y dejó que él la llevara a uno de los sofás. Allí, se sentó al lado de Darien.

–¿Por qué?

Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Ese era el problema. Conocía a Darien demasiado bien como para andarse por las nubes.

–¿Quieres saber por qué soy virgen?

–Te has equivocado de tiempo verbal.

–¿Tal vez porque me haces trabajar tanto que no tengo oportunidad de conocer a otros hombres?

–Sere, hablo en serio. ¿Por qué?

–Porque… ¡Ay, Darien! ¿Por qué te parece a ti? Porque nadie me ha excitado nunca del modo en el que tú me excitas –confesó.

Darien se sorprendió al oírla hablar de aquel modo, pero eso era precisamente lo que él deseaba. Que ella pudiera ver el acto sexual tal y como era, sin construirse fantasías románticas tal y como hacían otras mujeres.

–A mí también me pasó lo mismo… De hecho, ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Serena se odió por el vuelco que le dio el corazón. Se enfureció consigo misma por querer creer lo que, evidentemente, era una mentira y también con él por el hecho de que Darien pensara que podría aplacarla con una mentira tan descarada como aquella.

–¡Venga ya, Darien! ¿Esperas sinceramente que me crea eso con todas las amantes que has tenido?

–Pero es cierto –dijo él. Entonces, la miró a los ojos y se preguntó si podría escuchar la verdad–. Verás, jamás he hecho el amor con una mujer sin preservativo. Es un riesgo que no puedo correr por todas las razones evidentes. Sin embargo, una virgen no puede sufrir ninguna enfermedad. Y una virgen que está tomando la píldora no puede quedarse embarazada de un hijo no deseado.

Serena se tensó.

–Es decir, que soy la combinación perfecta.

Darien soltó una carcajada y le tomó una mano, que se llevó a los labios.

–Querías saber por qué contigo el sexo me resulta más excitante que con otra mujer y ya te lo he dicho. No hagas preguntas, Sere, si no puedes soportar las respuestas.

–Eres imposible…

–Y tú eres… –susurró mientras le iba besando los dedos uno a uno–. En estos momentos tienes un aspecto delicioso.

La indignación de Serena desapareció cuando él la obligó a meterle los dedos en la boca. Era como si hasta la caricia más sencilla fuera capaz de derribar por completo sus defensas.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, pero también pareces agotada, _kalila…_ –musitó él mientras deslizaba los dedos mojados a las ojeras que ella tenía en el rostro.

A Serena le encantaba que ella la acariciara de aquel modo. De hecho, le encantaba que la acariciara de cualquier manera.

–¿Sí?

–Sí. ¿Por qué no te relajas? –murmuró él mientras le apartaba el cabello del rostro.

Con un suspiro, ella se apoyó contra el respaldo del sofá mientras Darien le acariciaba el cabello. Fue cerrando los ojos e, instantes, después, oyó el sonido del agua corriendo. Entonces, todo lo ocurrido instantes antes hizo que Serena se dejara llevar por el glorioso mundo de los sueños.

Se despertó con el aroma a sándalo y un ligero roce en los labios. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Darien estaba a su lado. El cabello negro le relucía con las gotas de agua. Se había puesto un elegante esmoquin. Debía de haberse duchado y cambiado en el cuarto de baño de lujo que tenía en su despacho.

Los ojos le relucían de energía y satisfacción. Para él, el sexo no había sido nada más que una forma de ejercicio muy gratificante.

–¿Qué pasa?

Darien contuvo una nueva oleada de deseo. Estaba tan sexy que una parte de él deseaba volver a empezar de nuevo, en aquella ocasión sobre la comodidad del sofá. Sin embargo, tal vez aquella interrupción natural fuera lo mejor para ambos. Así, tendrían tiempo de establecer la necesaria perspectiva y le permitiría a Serena no empezar a esperar demasiado de lo que había entre ellos.

–Ya sabes que tengo que asistir a una fiesta en la embajada de Maraban. Tú misma me lo recordaste antes… -Serena se sorprendió de que él siguiera pensando en asistir a la fiesta.

–Sí, sí, claro. Debes ir.

–Haré que mi coche te deje en casa.

–No es necesario. Puedo tomar…

–¿El autobús?

–Bueno, sí.

–¿Sin bragas? –preguntó él mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde yacía la delicada prenda hecha añicos–. No lo creo. Ve a peinarte un poco para que podamos marcharnos.

Fue un final algo decepcionante para una tarde llena de acontecimientos. Un final que hizo que Serena se cuestionara lo que acababa de hacer. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se peinó un poco. Entonces, se estiró la ropa.

Bajaron en el ascensor al aparcamiento, donde el coche de Darien ya los estaba esperando. No hubo besos en el asiento trasero, ni palabras hermosas. Darien se pasó el corto trayecto trabajando en su tableta.

Cuando el coche llegó a su destino, pareció que casi se había olvidado de quién estaba a su lado.

–Sere –dijo suavemente.

Ella lo miró, sabiendo que su desarrapada apariencia contrastaba profundamente con el impecable aspecto que él tenía. ¿Se estaba lamentando Darien de lo ocurrido? Ella no sabía lo que se hacía en estos casos, pero estaba decidida a permitirle que tuviera una vía de escape si eso era lo que deseaba.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y se dispuso a bajarse del vehículo. El chófer ya le había abierto la puerta. Quería que él viera que no le daba mayor importancia a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

–Es mejor que te des prisa, Darien –le dijo–. Si te retrasas más, te habrás perdido todos los canapés.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

_–Solo quería asegurarme de que habías llegado bien a casa. La fiesta de la embajada duró más de lo que yo había pensado. De hecho, fue un poco aburrida._ _Debería haberme quedado donde estaba, haciendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina,Sere._

Serena borró el mensaje del contestador apretando el botón con furia y se marchó a su pequeña cocina. El sol de la mañana entraba a raudales por la ventana. El mensaje que había recibido del hombre al que le había entregado su virginidad resultaba extraño e insatisfactorio. Darien debía de haberlo dejado muy tarde la noche anterior, cuando ella ya estaba en la cama. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Afecto y dulzura? ¿Tiernas palabras? ¿Por qué iba a molestarse con nada de eso cuando ella prácticamente le había suplicado que tuviera relaciones con ella?

Miró la rebanada de pan que acababa de sacar del tostador y la arrojó directamente a la basura. No le apetecía desayunar. De hecho, si se paraba a pensarlo, no le apetecía nada más que, tal vez, volverse a meter en la cama y quedarse allí el resto de la semana. Ciertamente, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo marcharse a trabajar para encontrarse con Darien después de lo que había ocurrido en su despacho la noche anterior.

Cerró los ojos. Casi no se podía creer lo que había hecho. Había permitido que Darien tuviera sexo salvaje con ella contra la pared de su despacho. Después de años preguntándose que tal vez no tenía los impulsos sexuales de la mayoría de las mujeres, de preguntarse si su madre la había envenenado demasiado contra los hombres, había descubierto que, efectivamente, era muy normal. Tal vez esa era precisamente la razón de que se hubiera comportado así. Llevaba toda una vida anhelando sentir aquella pasión. O tal vez había sido simplemente porque se trataba de Darien.

Se echó a temblar. Se sentía muy avergonzada de su comportamiento. Ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente femenina como para esperar a hacerlo en una cama.

Además, sabía perfectamente la clase de hombre que Darien era. Lo había visto en acción en el pasado. Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces en las que había tenido que ir a comprar regalos de última hora o ramos de flores para la última conquista. También había sido testigo de los momentos en los que empezaba a perder el interés, cuando, de la noche a la mañana, se volvía frío como el hielo. Ese momento ocurría tres o cuatro semanas después de que empezara la relación. Había visto cómo se negaba a hablar con la novia de turno por teléfono y cómo era capaz de medidas más drásticas, como en el caso de una rubia que se volvió completamente histérica. Cuando vio que la mujer lo estaba esperando en el exterior del edificio Al-Chiba, había ordenado a los de seguridad que se deshicieran de ella.

Una y otra vez, se había dicho que cualquier mujer que se acostara con Darien necesitaba un psiquiatra y ella había terminado haciéndolo. ¿De verdad estaba planeando unirse a la larga fila de mujeres que habían tenido relaciones íntimas con él y que habían visto cómo Darien les hacía pedazos el corazón?

Se miró en el espejo.

No iba a ser así. Iba a tener que comportarse como una mujer adulta. En ocasiones, los hombres y las mujeres cometían errores, pero los que eran inteligentes eran capaces de olvidarlo todo muy pronto. Iría a su trabajo aquella mañana y le mostraría a Darien, y de paso también a sí misma, lo fuerte que podía ser. Lo sorprendería con su madurez y su habilidad para fingir que no había ocurrido nada.

Se vistió y se peinó como siempre. Cuando llegó al edificio Al-Chiba, se sentía mucho más segura de sí misma. De hecho, la primera parte del día fue mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Darien no estaba en su despacho. Había ido a visitar el Club de Polo de Greenhill, en Sussex, que él había adquirido el año anterior.

Cuando Darien regresó, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Serena estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que casi no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto. Entonces, cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró atrapada en su mirada medianoche. Darien tenía el cabello revuelto y el aspecto que indicaba que había estado haciendo ejercicio físico. Tenía un aspecto tan masculino y tan sexy que el corazón de Serena le dio una voltereta en el pecho a pesar de los propósitos que ella se había hecho.

Decidió que tenía que tranquilizarse. Curvó los labios en lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa normal. Nada de fantasías ni de flirteos. Trabajo, como de costumbre. Tal vez al principio sería difícil, pero estaba segura de que él iba a terminar aplaudiendo su profesionalidad.

–Hola, Darien –dijo con los dedos aún en el teclado–. ¿Has tenido un buen día en Greenhill? Yo he tenido a los del Daily Post al teléfono toda la mañana. Quieren saber si es cierto que has estado estableciendo contacto para contratar a un defensa del Barcelona. Creo que estaban tratando de engañarme para que revelara si la compra de ese club de fútbol estaba progresando. Respondí que no teníamos nada que decir.

Darien dejó su maletín en el suelo y frunció el ceño. Había estado esperando…

¿Qué?

¡Por lo menos que ella se sonrojara! Unas palabras que reconocieran lo maravilloso que había sido lo que habían compartido la noche anterior. Tal vez que ella frunciera los labios para recordarle lo agradable que había sido besarlos. Ciertamente, no aquella mirada fría que ella le estaba dedicando.

–Te prepararé un café –dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

–No quiero café.

–¿Un té?

–Tampoco quiero té. Ven aquí.

–¿Dónde?

–No te hagas la ingenua, Sere. Quiero besarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza desesperadamente. No podía arriesgarse a repetir lo ocurrido el día anterior. Darien era peligroso y lo sabía. Si no tenía cuidado, él le rompería el corazón, igual que había roto muchos otros en el pasado. Cuanto más se acercara a él, mayor sería el peligro.

–Yo no quiero besarte.

Darien atravesó el despacho con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a ella, le agarró la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

–Bueno, los dos sabemos que eso es una mentira –susurró. Entonces, la besó suavemente.

Serena se tambaleó. Sucumbió durante un instante, tal y como las mujeres suelen sucumbir al chocolate después de una dieta particularmente estricta. Abrió los labios y, durante unos breves segundos, se sintió aspirada por una corriente erótica. Se sentía sin fuerza de voluntad alguna. Notó que un poderoso muslo se colocaba entre los suyos y se frotó instintivamente contra él.

Por fin, el sentido común hizo que las alarmas le saltaran en la cabeza.

Rápidamente, rompió el contacto y se apartó de él. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas.

–No hagas eso.

–¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no?

–¿Acaso no resulta evidente?

–Para mí no.

–Porque… porque no quiero. ¿Te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?

Darien la observó. Notó cómo se le habían oscurecido los ojos y cómo los pezones se le marcaban contra el vestido. Sonrió.

–¿De verdad? Creo que debes ser sincera contigo misma.

–Mira, Darien. Te ruego que no me mires así. No estoy diciendo que no me sienta atraída por ti…

–¡Vaya! ¡Menos mal! Durante un momento pensé que mi técnica estaba fallando.

–No creo que haya ninguna posibilidad de eso –dijo ella secamente–, pero he estado pensando en lo que ocurrió anoche y…

–Yo también. De hecho, casi no he pensado en otra cosa. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo ahora de haber perdido la inocencia? ¿Me culpas tal vez ahora de lo que ocurrió?

–No, por supuesto que no te culpo. No culpo a nadie. Simplemente me parece que yo valgo más que un polvo rápido en el despacho.

–¿Un polvo? –le interrumpió él muy enojado–. ¿Así es como te atreves a describir lo que ocurrió entre nosotros?

–¿Y cómo lo describirías tú entonces?

–Bueno, con un poco más de poesía y de imaginación.

–Está bien. El maravilloso sexo que compartimos contra la pared de tu despacho. Luego, me trataste como si fuera una completa desconocida en el coche antes de marcharte a la fiesta de la embajada.

Darien lo comprendió todo. De eso se trataba. Serena quería lo mismo que las demás mujeres. Reconocimiento. Gestos de cariño que ilustraran lo que había entre ellos.

–No te toqué porque sabía lo que ocurriría si lo hacía. No tenía intención alguna de entrar en la fiesta con el olor de tu sexo aún en la piel. Además, habría sido inapropiado que me acompañaras a la fiesta –añadió–. Para empezar, ni siquiera estabas vestida con propiedad.

–¿Quieres decir que te habría defraudado?

–Creo que te habría resultado incómodo ir a una fiesta con tu ropa de trabajo arrugada, tras tener relaciones sexuales con ella puesta. En especial tratándose de una fiesta diplomática.

–Me sorprende que sepas el significado de esa palabra cuando eres capaz de pronunciar una frase tan insultante como esa.

–Estaba tratando de ser sincero contigo, Sere. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Las fuerzas de Serena flaquearon. Suponía que así era. No tenía derecho alguno a enfadarse con él solo porque él no estuviera diciendo lo que quería escuchar. Si le hubiera dicho algo que no era cierto, habría pensado que él era un hipócrita.

–Tal vez lo de anoche no debería haber ocurrido nunca.

Darien pensó en el cambio que había dado el comportamiento de Sere desde la noche anterior. Había pasado de mostrarse salvaje y desinhibida para presentarse fría como el hielo. ¿Estaría poniéndolo a prueba para ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar? Serena se había dado la vuelta, por lo que podía ver perfectamente que iba peinada y vestida como siempre. Nadie podría acusarla de convertirse en una vampiresa en la oficina. Seguramente, ella era la mujer menos glamurosa que había conocido nunca.

Sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo era que la deseaba. En realidad, la deseaba más de lo que la había deseado el día anterior. No era capaz de olvidar la apasionada amante en la que se había convertido.

Además, le había dado más de lo que ninguna mujer le había entregado nunca: su inocencia.

¿Qué había hecho él por ella? Le había arrebatado aquella inocencia tan rápidamente como le había sido posible y no le había ofrecido nada a cambio. Ni siquiera una cena. Se sintió muy culpable.

–¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche? –le preguntó.

La pregunta hizo que Serena se diera la vuelta.

–Es mi club del libro.

–¿Tu club del libro?

–Somos un grupo de entre seis y ocho mujeres. Todas nos leemos un libro y luego nos reunimos para hablar de ello.

–¿Y se supone que eso es divertido?

–Eso es lo que se piensa en general.

–Cancélalo. Vente a cenar conmigo.

Serena sintió la tentación de hacer lo que él le había pedido hasta que pensó en todo lo que se había prometido. No volver a ser tan vulnerable hasta el punto de correr el riesgo de que él le rompiera el corazón. Además, aunque terminara sintiéndose vulnerable, no tenía que empeorar aún más las cosas convirtiéndose en un felpudo.

–No quiero cancelarlo, Darien. Esta noche toca en mi apartamento. Tengo dos botellas de vino en el frigorífico y vamos a leer _Jane Eyre_.

Darien maldijo en silencio a Jane Eyre. Sin embargo, había algo en aquella resistencia que hizo que los labios se le curvaran en una sonrisa.

–¿Qué te parece mañana entonces? ¿Crees que podrías encontrar un hueco en tu apretada agenda para salir a cenar conmigo?

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir alocadamente. ¿Acaso no había sido aquello lo que había deseado desde un principio? Un cierto aire de respetabilidad. Existía la posibilidad de que volvieran a tener relaciones sexuales. Tal vez en el restaurante, con la barrera que suponía la mesa, podrían llegar a la conclusión de que había sido una experiencia muy agradable pero que, en realidad, era mejor dejarla como un episodio aislado.

–Sí. Mañana sí puedo cenar contigo.

–Bien. Haz tú la reserva en alguna parte. Donde tú quieras.

Entró en su despacho con una expresión pensativa en el rostro. En muchos sentidos, lo que había entre Serena y él era una primera vez. La primera vez que tenía relaciones sexuales con una empleada.

Y la primera vez que una mujer rechazaba salir a cenar con él.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

-JAMÁS se me habría ocurrido que elegirías un lugar como este –dijo Darien.

Serena levantó la mirada del menú, que ya se conocía de memoria, y observó a Darien.

–¿No te gusta?

Darien miró a su alrededor. El restaurante resultaba ruidoso, hacía demasiado calor y estaba demasiado lleno de gente. Las velas encendidas dejaban caer la cera que se derretía de ellos sobre las botellas de Chianti que les servían de soporte. Había pósteres de Venecia y de Florencia sobre las paredes y, como música de fondo, sonaba una ópera.

–Es… diferente –comentó él–. No es la clase de restaurante en la que yo suelo comer. Pensé que elegirías otro sitio algo más… elegante. La clase de restaurante a la que siempre has querido ir pero que jamás has tenido oportunidad.

Serena dejó el menú.

–¿Te refieres a alguno esos elegantes establecimientos en los que solo se puede conseguir una mesa si eres alguien? ¿A la clase de restaurantes a los que tú sueles ir?

–Da la casualidad de que son muy buenos restaurantes.

–Este también lo es –afirmó ella–, aunque tú pareces estar juzgándolo sin haberlo probado. Solo porque no tienes que pedir un préstamo al banco para poder comer aquí, no significa que el menú no sea delicioso. En realidad, pensé que podría gustarte probar algo diferente, un lugar en el que no te conozcan dado que es eso de lo que te quejas con frecuencia. Sin embargo –añadió desafiándole con la mirada–, tal vez te guste que te miren más de lo que quieres admitir. Podría ser que el anonimato te asuste.

–En realidad, estoy disfrutando bastante del anonimato –murmuró él. Entonces, miró el menú–. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

–Aquí preparan ellos mismos toda su pasta.

–¿Y es buena?

–Más que buena. Está de muerte.

Darien observó las curvas de los senos de Serena, que eran rotundos y redondos. Iban delineados por un vestido negro sorprendentemente elegante.

–Pensaba que las mujeres no comían carbohidratos.

–Tal vez la clase de mujeres que tú conoces, no. Personalmente, odio las restricciones en la dieta. Lo único que hacen es obsesionar a la gente con comer, o con no comer. Toda su vida gira entorno a negarse lo que realmente quieren.

Darien se dio cuenta de que él también se estaba negando algo en aquel momento. Si no hubiera sido Sere, habría dejado un buen puñado de billetes sobre la mesa y le habría dicho al camarero que habían perdido el apetito. Entonces, se la habría llevado a su ático y la habría devorado de todos los modos posibles.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba permitiendo que fuera ella quien llevara la voz cantante y se preguntó por qué. ¿Acaso se sentía en deuda con ella por haberle robado su virginidad o tal vez porque ella trabajaba para él y su relación con Serena era la más igualitaria que podría tener?

–Creo que esta noche vamos a cambiar los papeles. ¿Qué te parece si eliges tú por mí?

–Me encantaría.

Serena levantó la cabeza. Inmediatamente, el camarero se presentó en su mesa para llevarles unas aceitunas y pan y la saludó efusivamente. Posiblemente por primera vez en su vida, Darien se encontró ignorado. El camarero solo se dirigió a él para decirle que era un hombre de suerte por poder cenar con una mujer tan hermosa.

Efectivamente, tenía que reconocer que, en eso, el camarero tenía razón. Sere estaba espectacular aquella noche. Se había soltado el cabello y los rizos le caían en cascada por los hombros. El vestido negro era más formal que las prendas que se ponía para ir a trabajar y ceñía sus curvas a la perfección. Una lágrima de plata que colgaba de una fina cadena le caía provocativamente entre los senos. Además, contaba con el aura indefinible del despertar sexual… Con esfuerzo, apartó la mirada del escote y observó los ojos que, resaltados con el rímel, parecían dominar su rostro.

–Por la manera en la que te ha saludado el camarero, has estado aquí antes.

–Muchas veces. Llevo viniendo a cenar aquí desde que empecé a trabajar en Londres. Es un lugar acogedor y agradable. Al principio, cuando no tenía mucho dinero, no parecía importarles que me pasara mucho tiempo con tan solo un plato.

–¿Y por qué iba a importarles? A los restaurantes jamás les molesta que una mujer bonita adorne su local. Es una especie de publicidad gratuita.

–¿Eres cínico de nacimiento, Darien?

–¿Qué tiene eso de cínico? Es cierto. Soy un hombre de negocios, Sere. Analizo las oportunidades de marketing.

Serena esperó hasta que el camarero les sirvió dos copas de agua con gas.

–¿Siempre quisiste ser empresario?

–¿Y qué si no? ¿Trapecista?

–Bueno, podrías hacer algo en tu país. Solías…

–¿Qué era lo que solía hacer?

–En el internado –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros. Recordó lo bien que se había portado con ella en aquella ocasión. Había hecho que se sintiera muy especial, tal y como la estaba tratando aquella noche–. Bueno, en realidad en el internado apenas te conocía, pero recuerdo aquella vez, cuando me hablaste de tu país. Lo hacías con tanta nostalgia, como si estuvieras hablando de un lugar utópico. Supongo que me imaginé…

–¿Qué fue lo que te imaginaste?

–No sé… Que algún día regresarías allí. Que vivirías en un palacio y que irías a pescar al río que me describiste.

–Mi hermano es el rey ahora –dijo. La voz se le endureció al recordar la caprichosa ley de sucesión y cómo había alterado las vidas de las personas a las que afectaba–. Zafiro se convirtió en rey inesperadamente, lo que cambió mi lugar en el orden natural de las cosas.

–¿Por qué?

–Hasta aquel momento, yo solo era otro jeque del desierto, con la libertad de hacer prácticamente lo que quería. Cuando nuestro tío murió, de repente me convertí en el segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono.

–¿Es eso malo?

–Prueba a vivir en una pecera a ver si te gusta. Significa que tienes todas las restricciones de ser el heredero, pero careces del poder. Mi libertad era algo que yo valoraba por encima de todas las cosas. De repente, me lo arrebataron todo. Esto me hizo querer vivir lejos de Khayarzah porque sentía que allí la gente me vigilaba constantemente. Y sabía que tenía que darle a Zafiro espacio para que pudiera hacerse con su reino.

–¿Echas de menos tu país?

Darien la miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que le había contado más a ella de lo que le había dicho nunca a nadie. En realidad, aquel exilio autoimpuesto había conseguido enfatizar aún más sus sentimientos de no pertenecer en realidad a ningún lugar. Igual que el niño al que habían enviado al extranjero para que estudiara. De niño, había sentido que no tenía un hogar real y, de adulto, ese sentimiento no había cambiado.

–En realidad no. Vuelvo allí de vez en cuando y con eso me basta. Allí no hay lugar para mí.

Serena dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras el camarero colocaba delante de ellos dos platos de humeante pasta. «Allí no hay lugar para mí». ¡Qué palabras tan terribles! Recordó que en el hospital, cuando lo vio tumbado en la cama, le había parecido un hombre muy solo. Su instinto de entonces parecía haberle dicho precisamente la realidad sobre lo que Darien era.

–¿Estás pensando en instalarte en Inglaterra? Bueno, supongo que ya estás instalado.

Darien guardó silencio. Comenzó a remover los tallarines con la salsa, pero no los probó. En vez de eso, la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre era lo mismo. Las mujeres siempre eran iguales. No importaba de lo que se hablara, siempre terminaban preguntando veladamente sobre el futuro. Automáticamente, soñaban con un futuro en común. Parecían estar programadas para ello.

–Supongo que, por lo de instalarme, te refieres a lo de casarme y tener hijos.

–Supongo –admitió Serena.

–La familia perfecta… que no existe.

–Eso no es cierto, Darien.

–¿No? ¿La has experimentado tú?

–Bueno, no. Ya lo sabes. Te dije que ni siquiera conocí a mi padre. No obstante, a pesar de que no fuera una familia normal, era una familia.

–Yo tampoco tuve una infancia normal.

–¿Te puedo preguntar qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Darien la miró fijamente. Ella tenía un aspecto tan delicioso que, sin saber por qué, se encontró contándole todo.

–Mi madre estuvo a punto de morir en el parto. Después, estuvo tan enferma que necesitaba cuidados las veinticuatro horas del día. Zafiro es un poco mayor que yo y también más tranquilo. Se decidió que se estaban descuidando mis necesidades. Por lo tanto, me enviaron a un internado cuando tenía siete años. Aquella fue la primera vez que vine a Inglaterra.

Serena frunció el ceño.

–¿No había ningún lugar más cerca de casa al que pudieras haber ido?

–No. En Khayarzah tenemos un sistema educativo completamente diferente. Se decidió que una educación occidental sería más beneficiosa para mí. Así, yo aprendería a hablar y a comportarme como un occidental y, más importante aún, a pensar como un occidental, algo que ha resultado ser de gran valor en mis negocios posteriores. Por eso Al-Chiba tiene peso en el mundo entero.

A pesar de que Darien había sonreído, Serena se sintió muy apenada por él. No obstante, comprendía las razones de sus padres. Seguramente, en aquel momento, alejar al niño de la enfermedad de su madre debió de parecer lo más sensato. No obstante, enviar a un niño tan pequeño tan lejos… Darien debía de haberse sentido como un extraño en su país de acogida, pero también en su país de origen. Había dicho la verdad. No tenía un lugar propio en el verdadero sentido de la palabra, a pesar de tener casas y apartamentos en muchos lugares del mundo. No había ningún lugar al que pudiera considerar su hogar.

–¿No quieres tener hijos?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Darien pareció ponerse una armadura. Su voz se hizo fría y distante.

–Nunca –afirmó mirándola fijamente a los ojos para que ella lo comprendiera sin lugar a dudas–. Mi hermano tiene dos hijos gemelos, por lo que nuestro país ya tiene herederos. No es necesario que yo contribuya a mantener la dinastía.

Serena sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Entonces, ¿él consideraba la paternidad y la vida familiar como algo que tenía que ver solo con… dinastías? ¿No ansiaba tener un hijo suyo en brazos? ¿Ver el pasado y el futuro escrito en sus pequeños rasgos?

Observó su rostro a la luz de la vela. Tras su impresionante atractivo, Serena había descubierto la razón por la que aquella inconfundible sensación de soledad siempre parecía rodearle. Sin embargo, él había confiado en ella para contarle aquella parte de su vida. Sin duda, debía de significar que confiaba en ella… o tal vez algo más. ¿Sería suficiente para que ella se arriesgara a poner en peligro su corazón?

Le miró las manos, fuertes y poderosas. Sobre los puños blancos de la camisa, llevaba unos gemelos de oro. Estos representaban el escudo de Khayarzah, un halcón preparado para volar. De algún modo, aquel ave de presa le recordaba a él. Incansable y siempre buscando. Por encima del mundo, pero jamás parte de él.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando los gemelos? ¿Por eso le había tomado de repente las manos, agarrándole la muñeca entre los dedos y dándole un aspecto delicado y frágil comparada con la de él? El pulgar le acariciaba la delicada piel. Darien le dedicó una breve sonrisa cuando sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.

–Mi historia te ha dejado sin palabras, ¿verdad, Sere?

–Menuda historia.

–Sí. No has probado bocado.

–Ni tú.

–A pesar de que tiene un aspecto delicioso, no tengo mucha hambre.

–No.

–Tal vez un poco de aire fresco nos dé un poco de apetito…

–¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? –preguntó ella asombrada.

Darien sonrió. Se había olvidado de que ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo a ser ingenua. No sabía nada de los juegos de los amantes.

–En realidad, solo hasta el coche. He pensado que podríamos ir a mi ático. Allí tengo mucha comida…

Serena sintió que los latidos del corazón se le aceleraban al escuchar aquellas palabras. No había pensado más allá de la cena. Había imaginado que ella se marcharía sola a su casa como si lo ocurrido el día anterior no fuera más que un sueño. Después de las confidencias que él le había hecho, ¿cómo podía marcharse a su casa sola con la alternativa que él le estaba ofreciendo?

Darien pidió la cuenta con un gesto. El camarero se dirigió inmediatamente a su mesa con un gesto de preocupación.

–¿No le gusta la comida? –le preguntó.

–La comida es deliciosa. Simplemente, la belleza de mi acompañante me distrae demasiado. Por eso, le ruego que nos traiga la cuenta.

Serena vio la mirada que intercambiaban los dos hombres y, durante un instante, se sintió traicionada. De repente, se había convertido en otra persona. Ya no era ella la persona que frecuentaba aquel lugar desde hacía años, sino alguien que estaba cenando con un hombre que, evidentemente, era demasiado para ella.

El camarero se apartó y Serena trató de soltar la mano, pero Darien se lo impidió.

–¿Qué te pasa, Sere?

–Solo porque quieras acostarte conmigo, no tienes que decir mentiras.

–¿Mentiras?

–Yo no soy hermosa.

–Claro que lo eres –afirmó él. Entonces, le soltó la mano para enmarcarle la mejilla–. Esta noche estás muy hermosa. Me gusta tu cabello suelto. De hecho, no recuerdo haber visto nunca a ninguna mujer que tenga un aspecto más deseable que el que tú tienes en estos momentos. Eso me hace desearte. Y tú sientes exactamente lo mismo, ¿verdad?

–¡Darien!

–¿Verdad?

–Sí –admitió ella.

–Entonces, agarra el bolso y vayámonos de aquí antes de que cometa una locura como hacer que te pongas de pie y besarte delante de todo el restaurante. Eso sí que les daría carnaza a los periódicos sensacionalistas.

Cuando salieron al exterior, Serena iba temblando de anticipación. El coche de Darien ya les estaba esperando frente a la puerta. Cuando se montaron en su lujoso interior, esperó que él la tomara en brazos y la besara tan apasionadamente como ella deseaba que la besara.

No fue así. De hecho, Darien se sentó lo más lejos de ella que pudo.

Debió de notar su desilusión porque sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

–No, Sere. Ni aquí ni ahora. Creo que los dos sabemos que cuando empiece a tocarte, no podré parar. Esta noche todo será más lento y te mostraré lo placentera que puede resultar la espera.

Incluso cuando llegaron a su ático, Darien se limitó a tomarle la mano para llevarla al dormitorio. Una vez allí, con gran habilidad, comenzó a desnudarla. Lo hizo con cuidado, dejando el vestido sobre una silla y sin romperle las bragas.

Cuando por fin estuvo desnuda, apartó la colcha de seda que cubría su cama y la tumbó sobre ella.

–Quiero verte desnuda –dijo mientras la miraba con apreciación.

Serena lo observó mientras se desnudaba, sintiendo que el aliento se le helaba en la garganta. Su cuerpo era magnífico. No intentaba ocultar su potente erección. Cuando por fin se dispuso a tumbarse al lado de Serena, vio que ella estaba temblando y frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás nerviosa? –le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

–Un poco.

–No hay razón para estarlo, _habiba._ Esta noche no habrá dolor. Tan solo un placer interminable.

Serena se entregó por fin a sus besos. Respondió instantáneamente a sus caricias y apartó todos los pensamientos negativos de su lado.

Fue después cuando estos regresaron para turbarla. Cuando terminó la pasión y estaban tumbados sobre la cama.

Él había dicho que no habría dolor. Solo placer. Sin embargo, había estado hablando del dolor físico del acto sexual, no del dolor mucho más poderoso que ella sospechaba que estaba a punto de sufrir su corazón.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

LA PUERTA del despacho se cerró suavemente.

La inconfundible voz de Darien susurró dulces palabras al oído de Serena.

–¿Qué has sentido estando sin mí, _kalila_? ¿Me has echado de menos?

Serena levantó la mirada de su trabajo y trató de prepararse para el impacto de ver a Darien por primera vez en casi una semana. Tuvo que controlarse para no cometer la estupidez de arrojarse encima de él y abrazarlo.

Los negocios le habían llevado a Nueva York, pero, por un motivo u otro, su rostro no había dejado de aparecer en los periódicos, que Serena había devorado en secreto cuando tenía un momento libre. Le había resultado muy peculiar ver el rostro de Darien en los periódicos y asimilar que aquel hombre de hermosos rasgos y noble linaje era su amante.

En aquellos momentos, él estaba inclinado sobre su escritorio, con un elegante traje gris oscuro y una impoluta camisa blanca. Sus ojos azules parecían interrogarla con la mirada.

–Darien –dijo ella tras dejar la pluma sobre la mesa y aprovechar aquel instante para controlarse–. Sabes que el despacho funciona perfectamente aunque tú no estés. De hecho, tiene un aire de tranquilidad que no disfruta cuando estás tú. Todo el mundo está más relajado cuando el gran jefe no está.

Darien sonrió y se aflojó la corbata, que dejó delante de Serena como si se tratara de un regalo. Ella sonaba tan tranquila como siempre que hablaban en su puesto de trabajo. No perdía nunca la compostura. Nadie se imaginaría nunca que la última vez que se habían visto ella le había dado sexo oral en el asiento de atrás de la limusina y le había demostrado otra habilidad sexual innata.

Darien, por su parte, le había correspondido deslizándole los dedos por debajo de la falda y dándole un potente orgasmo instantes antes de que él se bajara del coche para tomar su vuelo a Nueva York.

Sin embargo, al mirarla en aquellos instantes, ella parecía estar a años luz de aquel febril y erótico recuerdo. Tenía un aspecto contenido y eficiente, casi puro.

Para sorpresa de Darien, los miedos que había podido tener de que ella pudiera comenzar a resultarle asfixiante o exigente no se habían hecho realidad. A pesar de ser una novata en el terreno sexual, Sere no parecía tener problemas a la hora de conjugar su estatus de amante y de asistente personal. Era tan discreta como alguien como Darien pudiera desear.

Frunció el ceño. Lo único malo de todo aquello era que parecía estar llegándole muy dentro, de un modo que él no había anticipado. En aquel momento, debería estar empezando a aburrirse de ella. Así ocurría siempre. Cuando la novedad del sexo se pasaba, todo se hacía demasiado previsible. Normalmente, tres semanas eran suficientes para que él comenzara a descubrir detalles sobre su pareja que le molestaban.

Sin embargo, Sere era diferente. No estaba seguro por qué. Tal vez era porque le conocía mejor que ninguna otra persona en el mundo. Trabajar a su lado a lo largo de los años le había permitido a Serena ver detalles de la personalidad de Darien que él no le habría permitido contemplar a nadie. Tal vez por eso el sexo resultaba más íntimo. ¿O sería por el modo en el que ella respondía a lo que él sugería? ¿O por el modo en el que lo miraba a los ojos cuando estaba dentro de ella? Este hecho le turbaba en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre lo excitaba.

Observó cómo ella recogía la corbata y comenzaba a enrollarla.

–¿Me has echado de menos? –repitió él.

Serena dejó la corbata y lo miró. ¿Qué haría Darien si le decía que ella siempre lo echaba de menos? Sabía que Darien no quería una declaración de adoración hacia él. Sabía muy bien lo que sí quería.

Se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a él. Aquel día, llevaba unas medias por encima de las rodillas y se había vestido algo más provocativa que de costumbre para ir a su trabajo porque sabía que Darien la desearía en el momento en el que llegara. Tal vez el mundo del sexo fuera algo nuevo para ella, pero su instinto la había convertido en la mejor amante que podía ser en tan poco tiempo.

–Por supuesto que te he echado de menos.

–¿Qué me dirías en un escala del uno al diez?

–Bueno… ¿Qué te parece siete?

–¿Siete?

–Ocho entonces. ¡Nueve! ¡Darien! ¡Está bien, diez!

–Llevas medias por encima de la rodilla –susurró él con incredulidad.

–Bueno, has protestado mucho sobre los pantis que me pongo.

–Y con razón. Déjame ver –musitó él. Le levantó la falda y suspiró de admiración–. ¿Sabes cuáles son las consecuencias de vestirse así?

–No sé…

–¿No te lo imaginas? –preguntó él mientras la obligaba a colocarle la mano en la bragueta de los pantalones.

–Darien…

–Te deseo, Sere.

–Siempre me deseas –musitó ella mientras comenzaba a acariciarle la gruesa erección.

–¿Y es mutuo?

–Ya sabes que sí.

Darien le agarró los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no me demuestras lo mucho que me has echado de menos? Yo te he echado mucho de menos a ti, _kalila._

Serena se puso de puntillas para besarlo, gozando con el placer de sentirse de nuevo entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él comenzaba a acariciarla. En momentos como aquel, cuando él era capaz de reducirla a una mujer desesperada y excitada en cuestión de segundos, resultaba muy fácil imaginar que existía un vínculo único entre ellos, bien porque podían anticipar fácilmente las necesidades del otro o porque se conocían muy bien.

También podía ser porque a Darien le excitaba mucho hacer el amor sin preservativo. Para él, era una experiencia completamente nueva y parecía ser suficiente para excitar a un hombre que llevaba teniendo relaciones sexuales desde la adolescencia. Serena trató de decirse que la reacción que Darien tenía hacia ella era puramente física. Así, corría menos riesgo de verse herida.

Ojalá sus propios sentimientos fueran tan sencillos. Ojalá no hubiera empezado a sentir. Se preguntó si era normal que una mujer se hiciera emocionalmente más vulnerable cada vez que su hombre le hacía el amor. Que empezara a desear cosas que se suponía que no debía desear, cosas sobre las que él la había advertido específicamente. Cosas que se sabía que Darien no era capaz de proporcionar y mucho menos a una mujer como ella. Cosas como el compromiso y los finales felices.

–¿Sere?

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó a un lado sus atribulados pensamientos. Se dejó llevar por los sentidos.

–Sí –susurró ella mientras Darien la hacía tumbarse en el suelo y se tumbaba a su lado–. Sí… Darien le estaba acariciando su parte más íntima, abriendo con sus estímulos el centro de su feminidad mientras decía:

–_Luloah…_

Serena había aprendido que aquella palabra significaba «perla» en el idioma nativo de Darien.

–Sabes a miel –añadió. Tenía la boca ya muy cerca de la parte interior del muslo.

–Darien… –gimió ella cuando sintió que la lengua de él llegaba al centro más sensible de su anatomía.

Miró hacia abajo y vio la erótica imagen de la cabeza de Darien entre sus piernas. Aquella profunda intimidad acrecentó las sensaciones que estaban empezando a apoderarse de ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando una imparable pasión comenzó a crecer dentro de ella y se echó a temblar.

–Darien –musitó mientras le agarraba con fuerza los hombros.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó él sin levantar la cabeza.

«Darien, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti».

Aquellos apasionados pensamientos se disolvieron cuando un sentimiento de intenso placer se apoderó de ella. Una oleada tras otras le sacudió el cuerpo, dejándolo tembloroso y saciado. Cuando ella creía que ya todo había terminado, Darien se hundió en ella.

–Es tan bueno… Llevo todo el día deseando hacer esto…

Serena escuchó cómo la voz le cambiaba y él mismo se tensaba. Observó cómo él se deshacía con su propio placer. Después, permanecieron abrazados unos instantes hasta que ella levantó la cabeza para soltarse el cabello que le había quedado atrapado debajo del brazo de Darien.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Vamos a tener que dejar de vernos así –murmuró ella.

Darien se echó a reír.

–Pues a mí me parece que esto está muy bien. Tú has dado un nuevo significado a la expresión «satisfacción en el trabajo».

Serena no le estaba escuchando. Su estado de euforia había comenzado a evaporarse y había empezado a recordar lo que había estado pensando mientras hacían el amor. Que le quería.

Miró al techo y el corazón comenzó a latirle alocadamente por el miedo. ¿Amor? No podía estar tan loca como para desperdiciar un sentimiento así en un hombre que, decididamente, no la quería a ella. Darien le había advertido al respecto. Su madre había hecho lo mismo. Le había explicado que el amor es un bien escaso y ciertamente Serena no podía esperar encontrarlo con un experimentado playboy que huía del compromiso.

Trató de incorporarse para intentar ordenar sus sentimientos.

–Darien, no podemos estar aquí tumbados todo el día.

–¿Por qué no? Podemos hacer lo que queramos. Yo soy el jefe –dijo. Serena se apartó de él, pero Darien la agarró con fuerza y la miró a los ojos–. Ocurre algo, ¿verdad, _kalila_? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo porque te he vuelto a hacer el amor en el suelo del despacho?

Serena sonrió.

–No puedo culparte por desear sexo rápido cuando yo también lo deseaba, pero da la casualidad de que sé que hay un montón de cosas de las que tienes que ocuparte. Se supone que deberíamos estar trabajando.

Darien se levantó bostezando y extendió una mano.

–Por cierto, te he traído un regalo de Nueva York –dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó ella sorprendida–. No es mi cumpleaños.

–¿Acaso no te gustan los regalos? –le preguntó él mientras se dirigía hacia su maletín y sacaba un delgado estuche de cuero.

Serena quería decirle que no necesitaba regalos porque lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía cómo funcionaba. Su asistente personal en Nueva York seguramente había recibido la orden de comprarle algo a ella, igual que Serena había elegido regalos para muchas de sus anteriores amantes.

Sin embargo, guardó silencio. Sentía curiosidad y miedo a la vez. Tomó el estuche y lo abrió. Lo primero que se le ocurrió era que no se merecía que él gastara mucho dinero. Después de cinco años eligiendo regalos para las mujeres de Darien, sabía que su regalo no le habría supuesto un enorme desembolso de dinero. Para ella no había ni diamantes ni esmeraldas.

En cierto modo, se alegraba. Las joyas muy valiosas no iban con alguien como ella. En realidad, Darien le había comprado algo que la propia Serena podría haber comprado para sí misma.

Sobre un lecho de terciopelo azul, descansaba un collar de ópalos en forma de cascada. Lo sacó del estuche y vio que las piedras eran casi negras, pero el collar le brillaba entre los dedos. La luz hacía que cada gema se transformara en un potente arcoíris.

–¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Darien.

–Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca –susurró ella.

–Lo elegí yo mismo. Me gusta el elemento sorpresa que tiene. Dependiendo de la luz, tiene un aspecto apagado o vibrante. De hecho, se parece un poco a ti, Sere.

De repente, Serena se sintió demasiado afectada por el regalo. Tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramársele. Darien lo había elegido personalmente. Que Serena supiera, aquello era algo que no había hecho nunca, al menos en el tiempo que ella llevaba trabajando para él. ¿Significaba algo? No pudo evitar que el corazón le diera un salto en el pecho. ¿Significaba aquel inesperado gesto que lo que él sentía hacia ella estaba creciendo y cambiando? ¿Se podía atrever a esperar algo semejante?

–¿Te gusta, Sere?

–Me encanta.

–Bien. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría llevarlo mañana por la noche.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa mañana por la noche?

–Mi hermano está en Londres.

–¿Te refieres a tu hermano el rey?

–Solo tengo uno. Ha traído a mi cuñada a París para celebrar su aniversario de bodas. Hace casi un año que Francesca no viene a Inglaterra, por lo que han decidido venir también a Londres. Nuestra embajada va a celebrar una cena formal para ellos esta noche, a la que yo tengo que asistir. Sin embargo, mañana quieren que nos veamos en privado. Has hablado con Zafiro en tantas ocasiones por teléfono que pensé que te gustaría tener oportunidad de conocerlo.

Con mucho cuidado, Serena volvió a meter el collar en el estuche y sonrió.

–Me encantaría conocer a tu hermano.

–Bien –dijo Darien mientras se dirigía a su despacho–. Te daré los detalles más tarde.

Serena esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró para volver a mirar el estuche del collar, que había metido en su bolso. Sentía un extraño cóctel de sentimientos en la boca del estómago. Tal vez no debería hacerlo, pero no podía contener el sentimiento de felicidad que estaba experimentando. Joyas escogidas especialmente para ella. Conocer a su hermano. ¿Sería posible que Darien estuviera dispuesto a permitir que aquella relación diera un paso más allá?

Recordó el modo tan enfático en el que le había dicho que no quería compromiso alguno. Existía la posibilidad de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que las personas, y las circunstancias, pueden cambiar. Que lo que había entre ellos era algo bueno y que no tenía por qué morir tras unas pocas semanas. Podría ser que pudiera resistir y crecer. ¿Era demasiado esperar?

Sin embargo, se sentía como si estuviera pisando arenas movedizas. Sus esperanzas se vieron reemplazadas rápidamente por un extraño sentimiento de aprensión cuando recordó algo que había leído en alguna parte.

Abrió de nuevo el estuche para mirar el collar y frunció el ceño. ¿Sería cierto que los ópalos daban mala suerte?


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

-ESTÁS bien, Sere. De verdad.

Por milésima vez, Serena se pasó las palmas de las manos por el cabello. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de contestación era esa? Que estaba bien no era precisamente lo que ella quería escuchar cuando estaba a punto de conocer al rey de Khayarzah y la reina Francesca, que era inglesa como ella. Se sentía tan nerviosa que le temblaban las rodillas.

–No es una afirmación muy rotunda.

Darien le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios.

–Creía que lo nuestro era la sinceridad.

–Tal vez, pero hay ocasiones en las que una mujer necesita mentiras piadosas.

–Nada de mentiras piadosas –dijo él.

Le dio a Serena un delicado beso en los labios justo cuando el coche se detenía frente a la imponente fachada del Granchester Hotel. La verdad era que, para su gusto, aquella necesidad de piropos le estaba resultando demasiado doméstica. ¿Habría hecho bien en invitar a Serena? Tal vez ella estaba leyendo más de lo que debía en aquella situación. Tal vez él debería haberle dejado muy claro que el hecho de que fuera a conocer a su hermano no significaba nada.

–Estás guapísima –dijo–. ¿No te lo dije exactamente hace una hora?

Serena tenía que admitir que así había sido. Sin embargo, un hombre decía toda clase de cosas a una mujer cuando terminaba de poseerla.

Aquel coito inesperado había retrasado a Serena un poco, aunque tal vez era mejor no haber tenido tiempo para preocuparse demasiado por su aspecto. Llevaba un vestido nuevo de seda en color humo. Tenía un drapeado tan delicado que resaltaba maravillosamente su figura. Acompañaba el vestido con unos zapatos de tacón de ante negro y, tal y como Darien le había pedido, se había dejado el cabello suelto.

El único adorno que llevaba puesto eran los ópalos que él le había regalado. Las piedras que había elegido para ella personalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que unas gemas tan hermosas pudieran dar mala suerte? Levantó la mano y se las acarició suavemente.

El portero abrió la puerta del vehículo y entraron en el hotel. Un ascensor privado los llevó a la suite que había en la última planta. Les abrió la puerta un hombre que, indudablemente, era el hermano de Darien. Serena se sintió algo confundida.

Tenía los rasgos muy parecidos a los de Darien, pero iba vestido informalmente con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de seda sin corbata. Serena había esperado que les abriera la puerta un mayordomo, por lo que la reverencia que hizo le salió precipitada y apresurada. Sin embargo, el rey Zafiro sonrió y le indicó que se irguiera.

–Nada de formalidades –dijo–. Eso es lo que dice mi esposa y yo no me atrevo a desobedecerla.

–¡Vaya, Zafiro! Parece que lleva ella los pantalones –bromeó Darien.

–Yo creo que sí. Y creo que los lleva muy bien.

–Has cambiado –observó Darien–. En el pasado jamás habrías admitido algo así.

–Todo cambia, Darien. Es una de las grandes certezas de la vida. Vengan por aquí –añadió Zafiro mientras los conducía a un enorme salón con unos enormes ventanales que daban al parque.

Allí, con un bebé en las rodillas y otro gateando por el suelo, estaba la reina Francesca. Llevaba el cabello recogido con una coleta. Llevaba una manta blanca sobre el hombro y sujetaba con la mano un osito polar, que el bebé que tenía sobre las piernas no dejaba de estirar.

Serena parpadeó. Lo último que hubiera esperado ver era una reina con vaqueros y haciendo de niñera.

–No, por favor. No me hagas ninguna reverencia. Nos gusta la informalidad –dijo Francesca con una amplia sonrisa–, pero, si quieres echarme una mano, podrías ocuparte de Omar antes de que se coma el zapato de Zafiro. Azzam ya lo ha intentado. Cariño, te agradecería que los tuvieras recogidos.

Algo nerviosa, Serena se inclinó para tomar al niño en brazos, consciente de que uno de aquellos hermosos gemelos era el heredero al trono de Khayarzah. El pequeño Omar la miró con recelo y luego dio un grito y comenzó a tirarle del cabello.

Serena se echó a reír mientras se soltaba de la manita del pequeño. Todos los nervios que había estado sintiendo se evaporaron de inmediato. Miró a Darien, pero vio que él no le dedicaba una sonrisa. De hecho, su respuesta le pareció tan glacial que se sintió momentáneamente muy perpleja.

–¿No han traído a las niñeras? –le preguntó Darien a su hermano.

–No. Francesca decidió que quería tener unas vacaciones familiares normales igual que el resto de la gente.

–¿Y tú has estado de acuerdo? –le espetó Darien con incredulidad.

–En realidad, he descubierto que estoy disfrutando de la experiencia.

–Yo quiero que nuestros hijos conozcan a sus padres –afirmó Francesca–, no que se exhiban como adornos. Zafiro, ¿no les vas a ofrecer una copa?

Serena vio que el rostro de Darien se ensombrecía. Evidentemente, no aprobaba que los niños estuvieran presentes. Ella se dio cuenta de que se mantenía tan alejado de sus sobrinos como le era posible. Se preguntó cómo era posible no hacer caso a unos niños tan monos, pero decidió ignorar su actitud y disfrutar ella de los niños.

En realidad, la velada transcurrió mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Se turnó con Francesca para cuidar de los pequeños y terminó quitándose los zapatos para ayudar en el baño de los pequeños. Su vestido color humo quedó muy pronto salpicado de agua, pero no le importó.

Tras poner a los niños el pijama, los llevaron de nuevo al salón para que pudieran despedirse de su padre y de su tío. Serena notó que el abrazo de Darien fue más que forzado cuando se le ofreció a cada uno de los niños para que le diera un beso.

Acompañó a Francesca a la habitación para acostar a los niños. Los pequeños no tardaron en dormirse y las dos mujeres se sonrieron afectuosamente al verlos. No obstante se quedaron un rato en el dormitorio para asegurarse de que no se despertaban.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca antes habíamos conocido a ninguna de las novias de Darien –le dijo Francesca.

Serena no sabía cómo responder. En realidad, no se sentía como novia de Darien. Era más bien una empleada con ciertos beneficios, pero aquello era algo que no le podía confesar a Francesca y mucho menos explicarle la naturaleza exacta de esos beneficios.

Se limitó a sonreír.

–Me siento muy honrada de estar aquí –respondió.

–En ocasiones, Zafiro se preocupa mucho por Darien. Cree que una persona no puede vivir siempre en el carril más rápido. Resultaría muy agradable ver cómo, por fin, sienta la cabeza.

Serena se sintió fatal porque sabía perfectamente que Darien no tenía intención de sentar la cabeza ni con ella ni con nadie. Se lo había dicho muy claro, al igual que el hecho de que no deseaba tener hijos. Esto último había quedado más que evidente por la actitud de rechazo que había mostrado hacia sus dos sobrinos.

Si Zafiro y Francesca pensaban que el hecho de que ella estuviera allí significaba algo, los dos se iban a llevar una gran desilusión.

–Creo que algunos hombres jamás están listos para sentar la cabeza –dijo diplomáticamente.

Francesca abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión.

–Vamos –sugirió un instante después–. Vamos a cenar. Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que puedas sobre la vida en Inglaterra. Me entero de muchas cosas por Internet, pero no es lo mismo.

Serena asintió y sonrió, aliviada de que el tema de Darien hubiera quedado zanjado.

Se sirvió la cena en el elegante comedor. La mesa estaba bellamente decorada con un mantel de lino blanco y fragantes flores, pesados cubiertos de plata y esbeltos candelabros. La comida que tomaron era deliciosa, pero en ella quedó completamente desperdiciada dado que no se fijó en absoluto en lo que probaba. Casi no se podía creer que estuviera allí con Darien, conociendo a su familia. Aquel hecho tenía el desconcertante efecto de normalizar su relación, aunque Serena sabía que era muy peligroso comenzar a pensar así.

Participó de la velada en todo lo que pudo, aunque se sintió bastante perdida cuando los dos hermanos comenzaron a hablar en su idioma nativo.

–Están hablando del nuevo acuerdo comercial con Maraban –le dijo Francesca.

–¿Sabes hablar su idioma?

–Un poco. Estoy aprendiendo, aunque no me parece uno de los idiomas más fáciles del mundo. Sin embargo, estoy decidida a hablarlo perfectamente algún día, al igual que mis hijos.

–Son unos bebés preciosos –replicó Serena. Una inesperada nota de tristeza se reflejó en su voz casi sin que se diera cuenta.

–No estarás pensando que se te pasa la hora, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Francesca riendo.

Desgraciadamente, la conversación de los dos hermanos eligió precisamente aquel instante para finalizar. Darien la miró y debió de escuchar lo que habían estado diciendo porque le dedicó a Serena una expresión que ella jamás había visto antes.

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó ella rápidamente.

Tomó rápidamente un vaso de agua consciente del rubor que le teñía las mejillas. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando Darien de ese modo? ¿Acaso creía de verdad que ella deseaba tener un hijo?

A partir de aquel momento, Serena se sintió muy incómoda. Cuando la velada terminó, esa sensación era aún más fuerte, aunque ella consiguió mantener su alegría hasta que los dos estuvieron de nuevo en el coche de Darien.

Serena se reclinó en el asiento consciente de la distancia que Darien había puesto entre ellos, igual que había ocurrido la primera noche que hicieron el amor, cuando él la llevó confundida y sin bragas a su casa antes de marcharse a una fiesta en la embajada. En aquellos momentos, tenía la misma actitud.

En realidad, para Darien no había cambiado nada a lo largo de aquellas semanas, a pesar de las ilusiones que Serena se había hecho por el collar que él le había regalado.

–Pareces llevarte muy bien con Francesca –comentó él interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Serena.

–Espero haber estado bien.

–Me pareció que estuviste magnífica.

–Gracias –dijo ella con una cierta incertidumbre.

Darien se reclinó en su asiento incapaz de deshacerse de la creciente sensación de intranquilidad que lo atenazaba. Aquella velada lo había turbado profundamente y no resultaba complicado averiguar por qué. Zafiro en vaqueros, sin ayuda para los niños. Sacudió la cabeza de incredulidad. Le parecía increíble que su hermano, tan formal y tan pomposo, fuera como masilla entre las manos de su esposa. Además, aquella imagen familiar, en la que su hermano jugaba con sus hijos había reforzado su sentimiento de no pertenecer a aquella familia ni a ninguna parte.

Miró a Serena y recordó el modo en el que sus miradas se habían encontrado cuando ella tenía en brazos a uno de sus sobrinos. ¿Era anhelo lo que había visto en aquella mirada? ¿Le estaba pasando lo mismo que al resto de las mujeres?

En realidad, ¿por qué no debería ansiar tener hijos? Aquello era para lo que las mujeres estaban diseñadas. Lo más imperdonable de todo sería que un hombre que no deseaba tener hijos desperdiciara el tiempo de una mujer que sí quería.

Vio que ella había cerrado los ojos. Estaba muy pálida. Solo su magnífica cabellera le proporcionaba algo de vida y color al rostro.

Darien no había pensado en el futuro. No había planeado aquella aventura con Sere. Simplemente había surgido inesperadamente y había sido muy agradable. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano tenía que terminar. No era para siempre. Ninguna de sus relaciones era para siempre. ¿No era mejor y más sincero terminarla allí mismo, antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a Serena, una mujer a la que respetaba demasiado como para querer causarle sufrimiento?

Se dio cuenta de que ella se había quedado dormida. Aunque una parte de su ser quería acercarse a ella y despertarla con un beso, se recordó que aquello no era un cuento de hadas.

Suavemente le tocó el hombro. Serena abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

–Despiértate, Sere.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor–. ¿Ya hemos llegado a casa?

Aquella palabra ayudó a Darien a decidirse. Para ellos, no podía existir «casa» con el sentido de un hogar común. Jamás existiría. Ella tenía su casa y Darien la suya. Tal vez había llegado el momento de trazar una línea muy clara entre los dos.

–Voy a decirle al chófer que me deje aquí. Luego él te llevará a tu apartamento.

Serena se acurrucó a él.

–No seas tonto. Me iré a casa contigo.

Otra vez. Aquella palabra aparentemente inocua había adquirido de repente un significado muy profundo.

–Esta noche no, Sere. Tengo una llamada mañana por la mañana muy temprano. No sirve de nada que tengamos que despertarnos los dos –dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios. Se retiró rápidamente para que el dulce sabor de su boca no le hiciera cambiar de opinión–. Gracias a ti, anoche dormí muy poco.

Serena se sintió profundamente rechazada, pero asintió.

–Sí. Probablemente nos vendría bien a los dos dormir bien esta noche –comentó tratando de que la voz le sonara alegre–. Hasta mañana.

Cuando Darien se bajó del coche, ella le miró al rostro. Estaba completamente segura de que algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Y lo había hecho para peor.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10

ERA CIERTO. Horrible, pero cierto.

El miedo que Serena tenía de que Darien se estuviera enfriando hacia ella no era ya solo producto de su imaginación. Habían llegado a la etapa en la que él trataba a sus amantes con frialdad. Sin duda. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para equivocarse.

No había pasado una noche con él desde hacía casi una semana, aunque él no se había marchado de la ciudad. Todas las noches había una razón para que no pudiera verla. Aunque sus razones fueran perfectamente legítimas, Serena estaba completamente segura de que la estaba evitando.

De hecho, hasta cuando entraba en su despacho parecía distraído. El beso de buenos días era casi imperceptible. Ya no había miradas ardientes que le aceleraran el pulso al hacerle anticipar lo que podría venir más tarde. Era como si Serena estuviera desapareciendo. Se sentía como si la Sere de antaño, la invisible, hubiera regresado para ocupar su lugar. Como si hubiera cambiado y jamás fuera a ser de nuevo el mismo.

Trató de decirse que estaba ocupado, pero en lo más profundo de su ser sospechaba las razones para su distanciamiento. Después de todo, lo había visto en incontables ocasiones en otras mujeres, una tras otra. Tras ser las favoritas, pasaban al olvido en cuestión de minutos.

La cuestión era lo que Serena iba a hacer al respecto. ¿Iba a permanecer sentada y a permitir que él la apartara de su lado o iba a tomar un papel más activo haciéndose cargo de la situación? ¿Debería enfrentarse a él para preguntarle si lo que había entre ellos iba a pasar a formar parte del recuerdo?

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que la aparente falta de interés por parte de Darien era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Había otras cosas mucho más importantes…

Se dijo que las náuseas que estaba experimentando se debían tan solo a una afección estomacal que había tenido a causa de un pescado que había tomado. Que la tensión que sentía en los senos la causaban las hormonas. Nada más. Estaba tomando la píldora y la píldora era muy segura. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Sin embargo, las náuseas no cesaban y tampoco la tensión en los senos. Entonces, Darien dijo algo que le hizo pensar que tal vez no se lo estaba imaginando.

Ocurrió el fin de semana cuando estaba en su apartamento. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que pasaron dos días juntos. A ella le encantaba estar allí cuando no tenían que trabajar al día siguiente. Era entonces cuando se sentía más cercana a él, como si fuera su novia de verdad en vez de ser simplemente una secretaria que había tenido suerte.

Fue el domingo por la mañana temprano cuando él hizo este comentario. Medio dormido, había comenzado a besarla y a acariciarle los senos.

–Sere, ¿no te parece que has engordado un poco? –murmuró.

–¿Por qué? –replicó ella tensándose bajo sus caricias–. ¿Crees que estoy gorda?

–No hay necesidad alguna de ponerse a la defensiva. Estás lo suficientemente delgada como para que puedas engordar un poco sin que importe. Ya te he dicho en muchas ocasiones que a los hombres les gustan las curvas.

Aquellas palabras acrecentaron aún más la ansiedad que Serena sentía. Casi experimentó alivio cuando el teléfono del despacho de Darien comenzó a sonar y él fue a contestarlo. Aquel era el único teléfono que jamás ignoraba, porque era la línea directa entre su hermano y él.

Serena aprovechó la situación para ir al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta con el terrible sabor del miedo en la boca. Sabía que ya no podía seguir posponiendo el momento de la verdad.

Al ver la imagen que el espejo le devolvía se sintió fatal. Estaba muy pálida y tenía una mirada perdida en los ojos. Sin embargo, fue su cuerpo lo que más le preocupó. Se veía perfectamente que sus pechos parecían hinchados y que los pezones eran mucho más oscuros de lo habitual.

¿Estaba embarazada?

Recordó lo claro que Darien había sido al respecto. No quería niños. ¿Acaso no había sido testigo ella del desapego con el que trataba a sus propios sobrinos? Prácticamente no los había tocado y su presencia le había mantenido inamovible cuando los demás se habían vuelto locos con ellos.

Deseó poder arrodillarse y pedir un milagro, pero sabía que eso no le serviría de nada. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Necesitaba estar tranquila.

Rápidamente, se duchó y se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa. El silencio que reinaba en el apartamento le indicó que Darien ya había terminado su conversación. Descalza, se dirigió a su despacho, donde lo encontró de pie. Estaba mirando por la ventana y su poderoso cuerpo quedaba silueteado contra la dramática vista.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, no protestó porque ella se hubiera duchado y vestido. Un par de semanas atrás, la habría desnudado inmediatamente. No lo hizo entonces. Una profunda tristeza se apoderó de ella por algo que parecía perdido entre ellos.

–¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó ella.

Darien la miró. Observó su pálida piel y la ansiedad que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Una profunda tristeza se apoderó de él. Se sentía culpable, consciente de la enormidad de lo que había hecho. Según su costumbre había llegado y había conquistado. Egoístamente se había preocupado tan solo de las voraces exigencias de su cuerpo y la había tomado como amante sin pensar en nada más.

Ella tenía tan poca experiencia que no había podido resistir la poderosa atracción del deseo. Él sí lo conocía. Él sí debía haber resistido. No había sido así. Había hecho lo que hacía siempre, tomar sabiendo que no tenía nada que dar a cambio.

En aquellos momentos, lo único que le quedaba era la sospecha de que estaba perdiendo a la mejor asistente personal que había tenido nunca. ¿Cómo podían seguir así cuando la relación parecía haber erosionado su espontaneidad natural?

Sabía que algo había cambiado. Notaba que Serena se pensaba lo que iba a decir, lo que normalmente significaba que una mujer se estaba enamorando y que empezaba a sopesar todo lo que decía por miedo a cómo pudiera interpretarlo él. Aquellos sentimientos negativos irían a más. Eso también lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a ella en el trabajo cuando las miradas de reproche que ella le dedicaba no iban a parar y el abismo que los separaba se hacía más grande cada día?

–Darien…

–¿Qué?

–¿Ocurre algo?

–¿Que si ocurre algo?

–La llamada que has recibido era de Khayarzah. Espero que tu hermano esté bien.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Darien se centró en la conversación que acababa de terminar con su hermano.

–Zafiro quiere que le ayude con una pariente nuestra. Se trata de una prima lejana, por parte de mi madre. Se llama Leila y tiene problemas.

–¿Qué clase de problemas? –preguntó ella, esperando que no se tratara de un embarazo no deseado. Esperaba que el destino no fuera tan cruel como para hacer pasar a la familia Al-Chiba por dos embarazos inesperados a la vez.

–Parece que ha decidido que quiere dejar la universidad y marcharse a los Estados Unidos para convertirse en modelo. ¿Te lo imaginas? Zafiro cree que necesita que alguien le demuestre lo equivocada que está y piensa que yo podría echar una mano.

–Entiendo –dijo ella aliviada–. ¿Y por qué cree eso?

–Dice que mi perspectiva más occidental podría ayudar a persuadirla. Que yo he visto lo suficiente de esa clase de mundo para poder convencerla de lo mucho que se equivoca. No se trata de nada que deba preocuparte, pero voy a tener que marcharme esta noche. ¿Te puedes asegurar de que tenga el avión preparado?

Dos cosas se le ocurrieron a Serena al mismo tiempo. La primera fue que él seguía yendo y viniendo a su antojo. El hecho de convertirse en su amante no había coartado en modo alguno su libertad. La segunda era que no podía anunciarle lo suyo, en primer lugar porque ni siquiera lo había confirmado. Hasta que se hubiera hecho una prueba, siempre existía la posibilidad de que fuera una falsa alarma.

Sin embargo, esa decisión no la tranquilizó. Ella seguía teniendo dudas. Darien se iba a marchar y, de repente, ella seguía sin saber qué lugar ocupaba en su vida. Trató de encontrar un tema de conversación neutro.

–¿Se divirtieron tu hermano y su esposa en Londres la semana pasada?

–Supongo que sí.

–¿No te lo han dicho?

–¿Acaso deberían haberlo hecho?

–Bueno, me pareció que la velada resultó agradable. Eso es todo.

–Lo fue –afirmó–, pero tienen una vida muy ocupada, Sere. Dondequiera que van, siempre tienen que conocer gente.

La soberbia del tono de su voz hizo que Serena se tensara. Además, había hablado con una condescendencia que había ido más allá de lo adecuado entre ellos. Era como si ella se hubiera atrevido a mirar al rey y a la reina como si fueran sus iguales, en vez de personas a los que había tenido la suerte de conocer por un deseo de Darien.

–Claro. Qué tonta –murmuró.

Se produjo una pausa en la que Serena tuvo que obligarse a admitir la tensión que había saltado entre ellos y que, desgraciadamente, parecía acompañarlos ya siempre. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo porque lo había visto en innumerables ocasiones. Darien estaba comenzando a cansarse de ella y quería terminar con la relación con las menores molestias posibles para él. Fuera cual fuera la manera que decidiera emplear para distanciarse de ella, a Darien le resultaría fácil. Ella nunca había hecho algo similar antes y, al contrario de a él, no se le daba bien fingir.

¿No era mejor afrontar la verdad por muy difícil que pudiera resultarle? ¿Enfrentarse a la realidad? Al menos así, conseguiría preservar su orgullo.

Forzó una sonrisa.

–Darien, he estado pensando.

El tono de voz y la afirmación de Serena lo pusieron en estado de alerta.

–¿Sí?

–Se me deben unas vacaciones y me estaba preguntando si podría aprovechar la oportunidad de utilizar algunos de esos días mientras tú estás fuera. Beryl ha mejorado mucho y es capaz de ocuparse del despacho.

Darien la miró fijamente. Algo parecido al dolor se le reflejó en el rostro cuando comprendió lo que ella estaba haciendo. Sere era inteligente. Lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que él se estaba enfriando hacia ella.

–¿Es necesario?

–Creo que sí. Tenemos que darnos un poco de espacio el uno al otro. Esta relación ha sido maravillosa, Darien, pero sospecho que ya ha llegado al final de su existencia, ¿no te parece?

Serena lo miró, esperando que él lo negara todo. Deseando que la tomara entre sus brazos y le dijera que estaba loca.

Darien la miró con admiración. Aunque sabía que aquella era la solución perfecta, sintió una profunda lástima. La iba a echar de menos como amante. Sentía que ella quería más de él de lo que él podía darle. Aquellas semanas de ausencia les permitirían a ambos dejar atrás lo que habían compartido y volver a empezar.

También tenía que admitir que su orgullo estaba herido por no haber sido él quien terminara la relación. Sin embargo, podría ser que eso le viniera bien.

–Creo que podrías tener razón –dijo.

–¿Sí? –preguntó ella, desilusionada.

–Sí. Tal vez sea mejor parar antes de que el impacto que tenga en nuestra relación laboral sea mayor.

–Por supuesto…

–Además, tú te mereces un descanso. Te vendría bien que te diera un poco el sol. Estás muy pálida.

Ya estaba. Aquellas palabras le dieron la confirmación que necesitaba. Darien creía que unas vacaciones al sol eran lo único que ella necesitaba para recuperar la normalidad. Ojalá fuera tan fácil…

De repente, comenzó a sentirse mareada. Un sudor frío comenzó a cubrirle la frente.

–¿Sere? ¡Por Alá! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –le preguntó él mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Serena se zafó de él. Se apoyó contra el escritorio y respiró profundamente al tiempo que rezaba para no desmayarse.

«Díselo».

–Sere…

«Díselo».

No conseguía pronunciar las palabras.

«Se lo diré cuando esté segura. Cuando él regrese».

–Estoy bien, Darien. De verdad. Debe de ser algo que he comido. Ahora, si me perdonas un minuto, voy a ocuparme de tu avión. Luego, llamaré a Beryl para que podamos tener una reunión con ella.

Serena esperó hasta que hubo hablado con el aeródromo y con Beryl para dirigirse al santuario del cuarto de baño. Una vez allí, las náuseas se apoderaron violentamente de ella


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

CONFIRMADO.

La línea azul no dejaba lugar a dudas. Como tampoco lo había hecho la prueba que Serena había realizado el día anterior, ni dos días atrás. Todas las pruebas de embarazo del mundo confirmarían positivamente lo que ella sabía ya desde hacía algún tiempo. Por mucho que deseara todo lo contrario, no podría cambiar nada.

Estaba esperando un hijo del príncipe Darien al-Chiba. El hombre que le había dicho muy claramente que no tenía deseo alguno de tener un hijo, iba a ser padre.

Se sentía atrapada e inquieta. Se acercó a la ventana para mirar por ella porque hacía mucho calor en su pequeño apartamento. Se sentía demasiado cansada como para marcharse a dar un paseo. Últimamente, se había sentido completamente agotada…

A pesar de que llevaba puesto un vestido de algodón muy fresco y tenía abiertas todas las ventanas, el sudor le caía por la espalda. De algún modo, el verano había llegado sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero tal vez no debería extrañarse tanto. En las dos semanas que hacía que Darien se había marchado a Khayarzah, no se había fijado ni en el tiempo que hacía.

No había hecho más que pensar en el hombre cuyo hijo crecía en sus entrañas. Tenía una extraña sensación de vacío por estar lejos de su trabajo. Por una vez, ni siquiera podía sacar fuerzas para marcharse a su casita en el campo porque sabía que allí los recuerdos de Darien seguirían aún muy vivos.

Siempre le había parecido que resultaba patético cuando las personas se preocupaban por lo que pasaba en su trabajo cuando estaban de vacaciones. Por eso, no había llamado para ver cómo iban las cosas. Beryl se pondría en contacto con ella si necesitaba ayuda y, hasta aquel momento, no lo había hecho.

Este hecho hacía que Serena se sintiera más vacía aún. No le gustaba que resultara tan fácil reemplazarla…

Tampoco había tenido noticias de Darien. El terrible silencio que se había interpuesto entre ellos desde que él se marchó demostraba claramente que lo suyo había terminado. En ocasiones, había sentido la tentación de llamarlo. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlo dado que, aunque ya no era su amante, sí seguía siendo su jefe. Sin embargo, ¿qué podía decirle?

Decidió que sería mejor esperar estar cara a cara con él para hablar. Tendría que darle la noticia de que iba a ser padre. Además, no iba a ser un padre cualquiera. Aquel niño tenía sangre real, lo que supondría muchas otras complicaciones. Sabía que los hijos de los miembros de las familias reales estaban muy protegidos porque la sucesión nunca estaba del todo asegurada. ¿Haría eso que Darien se sintiera aún más atrapado en una vida sobre la que tanto se quejaba?

«Eso si acepta su responsabilidad como padre del niño», pensó. «Podría hacer lo mismo que mi padre y no reconocer a su hijo».

Se estaba preparando una manzanilla cuando oyó que sonaba el timbre. ¿Quién podría ser? Antes de que tuviera tiempo de ir a abrir, el timbre volvió a sonar más urgentemente que la primera vez. Tenía tanto calor que el fino vestido de algodón se le pegaba a los muslos al caminar. Estaba tan concentrada en despegárselo que no se molestó en mirar por la mirilla. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a la última persona que esperaba ver allí: Darien.

Se sorprendió tanto que el cansancio que sentía se evaporó casi inmediatamente al verlo. La presencia de Darien dominaba como siempre el espacio que le rodeaba, más aún si cabe en aquella ocasión porque su rostro tenía una expresión muy seria. Llevaba puesta una camisa y un par de vaqueros. Aquel atuendo tan casual le daba un aspecto terrenal, accesible, algo irónico en aquellos momentos.

–Darien, ¡qué sorpresa!

Él asintió. Para él también lo era. No había tenido intención alguna de ir a verla, pero, sin poder evitarlo, se había encontrado pidiéndole a su chófer que lo llevara a aquella parte de Londres tan desconocida para él.

Se había pasado dos semanas recorriendo todo Khayarzah buscando a su prima y, al regresar, el despacho le había parecido vacío sin la presencia de Serena, que aún seguía de vacaciones.

–¿Puedo entrar?

–Claro que puedes.

Darien entró en el pequeño apartamento mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Llegó al salón y miró a su alrededor. Era muy pequeño, aunque con muchos menos muebles que su casa de campo y muchas fotografías personales. Cuando ella entró en el salón, se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Sus rizos dorados y rojizos estaban recogidos en una trenza francesa y sus ojos parecían enormes. Tenía un aspecto muy frágil.

–Pensaba que ya estarías de nuevo trabajando.

–Me dijiste que me podía tomar tres semanas y solo han pasado dos.

–Sé exactamente el tiempo que ha pasado, Sere.

Estaban de pie mirándose el uno al otro, como si estuvieran tratando de aclimatarse a aquella nueva etapa de su relación. Resultaba extraño estar a solas con él y no estar entre sus brazos. Tenía un millón de preguntas que quería hacerle, pero temía preguntar.

«Díselo».

No podía. Se dijo que solo quería aprovechar aquellos pocos minutos de paz. Un par de minutos más de normalidad. Dos minutos más para darse un festín del rostro que había aprendido a amar y que le llenaba de anhelo el corazón.

–¿Encontraste a tu prima?

–Sí, aunque tardé.

–¿Estaba bien?

–No he venido aquí para hablar de mi maldita prima.

–Ah. ¿Y de qué has venido a hablar?

Darien observó las suaves curvas de sus labios sin maquillar y, de repente, se preguntó con qué se estaba peleando, si con ella o con él mismo.

–De nada.

–¿De nada? Entonces, ¿por qué has venido?

–¿Por qué crees tú? –susurró él. Los ojos le brillaban de un modo extraño. Entonces, la tomó entre sus brazos–. Por esto.

Serena sintió que los latidos del corazón se le aceleraban cuando los cuerpos de ambos establecían el primer contacto. La consciencia luchó con el deseo cuando él comenzó a besarla. El deseo ganó sin esfuerzo alguno. Ella abrió los labios y dejó escapar un gemido de placer antes de abrazarlo. Allí era donde deseaba estar más que nada. Entre los brazos de Darien.

Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrerle el rostro y el cabello, para luego deslizársele por los costados con febril impaciencia. Serena comenzó a tocarle también con idéntica avaricia.

Darien lanzó un gruñido y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón. Ella enardecía su deseo de tal manera que parecía que la piel le ardía. Podría haberla poseído allí mismo, pero se había pasado demasiadas noches fantaseando sobre aquello para desear poseerla sin ceremonia alguna.

–¿Dónde está el dormitorio?

Serena se dijo que debía confesarle que estaba embarazada antes de que aquello fuera mucho más allá. No pudo hacerlo. Señaló con el dedo la puerta.

–Allí.

Sin esfuerzo, él la tomó en brazos como había hecho en muchas ocasiones y abrió la puerta del dormitorio con la rodilla. Entonces, la colocó en el centro de la cama. A continuación, se colocó a horcajadas encima de ella, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo. Después, empezó a desabrocharle los botones del vestido. Cuando se lo abrió, Serena contuvo el aliento. Sin embargo, él parecía desearla demasiado como para reparar en detalles. Efectivamente, Darien le desabrochó el sujetador y bajó la cabeza para tomar un pezón entre los labios.

–Me siento como si hubiera estado en el desierto –gimió contra la piel de Serena.

–Pensaba que era justamente donde habías estado.

–No me refería a esa clase de desierto, sino a esta –dijo, mientras comenzaba a bajarle las braguitas–. El desierto sexual, un lugar remoto carente del dulce abrazo de una mujer o de la deliciosa apertura de sus cremosos muslos.

Aunque carecieran de sentimiento, las palabras resultaban muy eróticas. Serena se incorporó un poco para poder desabrocharle la camisa. Darien había vuelto. Seguía deseándola. Así de sencillo. ¿Acaso dejarla marchar le había resultado más difícil de lo que había anticipado?

La esperanza comenzó a crecer dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que la pasión que le caldeaba el cuerpo. Le ayudó a quitarse los vaqueros y luego los calzoncillos, que cayeron al suelo con un delicado susurro. La camisa siguió el mismo camino que el vestido de Serena. Ella lo miró. Le resultaba extraño tenerlo completamente desnudo en su cama. Tenía un aspecto imponente, más maravilloso que nunca.

Se colocó encima de ella. Serena lanzó un suspiro de anticipación. Conocía perfectamente el cuerpo de Darien, pero era ajena por completo a sus pensamientos. ¿Debería decírselo en aquel momento?

Gimió de placer cuando Darien la penetró. El momento había pasado. Las dulces sensaciones se apoderaron de ella. Decidió que era mejor disfrutar de aquel momento de placer y dejar que él disfrutara también. Quería que Darien viera lo que había entre ellos, la dulzura y la alegría que compartían. Entonces, tal vez…

–Estás tan apretada…

–Es porque tú la tienes muy grande –susurró ella.

–Siempre la he tenido grande –bromeó Darien.

–En ese caso, más aún.

Las palabras sobraron cuando él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con la boca sobre la de Serena. Ella recibía todos sus movimientos levantando ligeramente las caderas.

Aquella fue la experiencia más agridulce de la vida de Serena. Sorprendente, por supuesto, porque el sexo con Darien siempre lo era, pero teñida de una cierta tristeza. Entre ellos las cosas eran muy diferentes. No se había resuelto nada. Sabiendo que él no sabía aún su secreto. Todos aquellos hechos combinados acrecentaban las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Sintió que se acercaba el orgasmo. Notó el primer espasmo justo cuando él lanzaba un grito de placer. Los movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos mientras ella abrazaba el cuerpo de Darien, que estaba cubierto de sudor. Se sintió cayendo, disolviéndose, deshaciéndose. Ya no podía pensar.

Los minutos pasaron y, cuando ella abrió los ojos, vio a Darien apoyado sobre un codo, mirándola.

–Increíble –dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla–. Como siempre.

–Sí.

–No me llamaste, Sere.

–Yo podría decir lo mismo sobre ti –replicó ella mirándolo a los ojos–. ¿Acaso pensaste que yo lo haría?

Darien sonrió. Había pensado que la fría evaluación que ella había hecho sobre el hecho de que su relación hubiera llegado a su fin había sido una maniobra muy inteligente. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que aquello era algo que ninguna mujer le había hecho nunca? El hecho de que alguien terminara con él garantizaba que él estuviera interesado.

–Por supuesto que sí –replicó.

Serena se movió inquieta sobre el colchón. Se estaba quedando fría. Sabía que no podría seguir posponiéndolo mucho tiempo más. Sin embargo, su instinto de supervivencia le hacía querer reunir primero todos los hechos.

–¿Por qué has venido hoy aquí, Darien?

–Pensaba que lo acababa de demostrar –respondió él con una sonrisa–. Para nuestra mutua satisfacción.

Serena esbozó una tensa sonrisa. Entonces, ¿solo había sido una demostración? ¿Cómo había podido olvidar su arrogancia?

–¿Por el sexo? ¿Has venido por eso?

–Sí. No. Bueno, Sere… No lo sé –dijo. No quería analizar el poderoso impulso que lo había llevado hasta allí. ¿No podía Serena limitarse a disfrutar el momento y contentarse con eso?–. Sea lo que sea, lo he echado de menos.

–Si es solo sexo, lo puedes conseguir con muchas otras mujeres.

–Entonces, tal vez no sea solo sexo –dijo él. Levantó la barbilla de Serena con las yemas de los dedos. Ella se vio presa en su mirada–. Tal vez debería haber dicho que te he echado de menos.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Las esperanzas que había estado conteniendo para poder sobrevivir cobraron vida de nuevo.

–Eso ya me lo has dicho antes –susurró–. Cuando regresaste de un viaje.

–Sí, lo sé, pero esta vez es diferente. Saber que tú no ibas a estar… Cuando me dijiste que habíamos terminado me di cuenta de que podría perderte. Y no quiero.

El corazón parecía estar a punto de estallarle en el pecho.

–¿No?

–No –afirmó él mientras la besaba muy dulcemente–. Lo que hay entre nosotros es mejor que nada de lo que he tenido con ninguna otra mujer. No te prometo un futuro, Sere, porque no creo que pueda hacerlo. No he cambiado de opinión sobre lo de tener hijos, pero si tú crees que te basta con lo que hay entre nosotros… Bueno, pues adelante.

Parecía que, con aquellas palabras, el destino se estaba burlando de ella. Sintió un profundo horror por lo que tenía que hacer, pero no podía posponerlo más. Se dio cuenta de que lo había estropeado todo. A pesar de su determinación para no cometer los mismos errores que su madre, había terminado exactamente igual que ella. Se había enamorado de un hombre que era inalcanzable. En el caso de Darien, no estaba casado, pero estaba emocionalmente prohibido para ella. Él mismo acababa de confirmárselo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Se sentó en la cama atenazada por los nervios. Los rizos le caían por los hombros y, afortunadamente, le tapaban los senos.

–Antes de que digas más, tengo que decirte algo, Darien –murmuró. Se sintió más nerviosa que nunca cuando vio que él se tensaba–. Verás… Voy a tener un hijo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

EL SILENCIO del dormitorio contrastaba con los sonidos que entraban del exterior a través de la ventana abierta. Serena miró a Darien, que seguía tumbado en la cama y estaba completamente inmóvil, y recordó el momento en el que lo vio en el hospital, cuando había parecido tan perdido y tan vulnerable. Cuando los sentimientos que albergaba hacia él habían sufrido una profunda transformación.

En aquel momento, no parecía en absoluto vulnerable.

Ni mucho menos. Su rostro había ido reflejando las expresiones de cómo se sentía. La sorpresa se había metamorfoseado en incredulidad para luego transformarse en la expresión que Serena había estado esperando desde el principio.

Ira.

A pesar de todo, siguió sin moverse. Sin embargo, su mirada era impenetrable y dura.

–Te ruego que me digas que esto es una broma de muy mal gusto, Sere.

–No es ninguna broma –replicó ella temblando–. ¿Por qué iba yo a bromear sobre algo así? Voy… voy a tener un hijo. Tu hijo.

–¡No!

Saltó de la cama tan rápido como una pantera. Agarró los vaqueros y se los puso de mala manera. Sabía que no podía afrontar una conversación como aquella con Serena si estaba completamente desnudo. ¿Y si su cuerpo traidor comenzaba a excitarse de deseo incluso cuando la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de él? ¿Incluso cuando fuera comprendiendo hasta dónde llegaba la traición de Serena?

Después de abrocharse los vaqueros se puso la camisa.

Entonces, se acercó a ella. Tenía el rostro retorcido por la ira. Serena retrocedió hacia las almohadas.

–Dime que no es cierto –rugió.

–No puedo porque lo es –susurró ella.

Darien la miró fijamente. Serena sabía desde el principio que él no quería ser padre. ¡Lo sabía porque él mismo se lo había dicho! De hecho, acababa de decírselo. Después de…

–¿Cómo diablos puedes estar embarazada si estás tomando la píldora?

–A veces hay accidentes…

–¿Cómo? _Accidentalmente,_ se te olvidó tomarla, ¿verdad?

–¡No!

–¿Cómo entonces? ¿Cómo, Sere?

Ella levantó las manos como si se estuviera rindiendo.

–Tuve una intoxicación alimentaria después de comer pescado. Debió de ser entonces.

–¿Debió?

Darien se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la ventana, desde la que observó la concurrida calle. Cuando volvió a mirar a Serena, su rostro parecía cubierto por una máscara. Ella no lo había visto así nunca, tan frío y tan vacío. De repente, se dio cuenta de que, fueran cuales fueran los sentimientos que Darien tenía hacia ella, habían muerto en aquel mismo instante.

–¿Fue _accidentalmente_ a propósito? –le preguntó–. ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

–Fue… fue más o menos cuando conocí a Zafiro y Francesca.

–¿Te refieres al rey y a la reina? –le corrigió él.

Sin saber por qué, había tenido que refugiarse detrás del protocolo a pesar de lo poco que este le gustaba. Recordó el modo en el que ella había tenido en brazos a Omar aquella noche. El modo en el que lo miraba a él por encima de la cabecita del pequeño, con aquel gesto que las mujeres suelen adoptar cuando tienen un bebé cerca.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Miraste a Francesca y viste a otra plebeya inglesa muy parecida a ti? ¿Miraste a tu alrededor y viste toda la riqueza y el estatus que tenías al alcance de la mano y pensaste en el modo de conseguirlo? Después de todo, tú ya tenías un amante de la familia real, igual que Francesca había hecho en el pasado. ¡La única diferencia es que ella no se quedó embarazada para asegurar su futuro!

Si no hubiera estado desnuda, Serena se habría abalanzado sobre él. Se limitó a levantarse de la cama y agarrar el vestido para ponérselo. Se sentía muy vulnerable. Era como si Darien la hubiera aplastado entre sus manos.

–¡No me puedo creer que pienses eso! –exclamó mientras trataba de abrocharse los botones de su vestido. Las manos le temblaban tanto que la tarea le resultaba casi imposible.

–Supongo que no puedo culparte –musitó, como si no hubiera oído lo que ella acababa de decir–. La mayoría de las mujeres están empeñadas en casarse y, cuando más prestigioso sea el matrimonio, mejor. Tú no podías encontrar un candidato mejor que un príncipe, ¿verdad?

–Debes de estar bromeando –le espetó ella–. Tal vez seas un príncipe, pero también eres un…

–Dejémonos de insultos, ¿quieres? –replicó Darien mientras trataba de asimilar el hecho de que su hijo estaba creciendo en el vientre de Serena. ¡Su hijo! Un hijo que él no había querido. Un hijo al que no sería capaz de amar… porque no sabía cómo amar–. Pensaba que te gustaba la sinceridad, Sere. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pienso no has sido sincera desde el principio, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabes que estás embarazada?

–Un par de semanas –admitió ella.

Una extraña luz iluminó los ojos de Darien.

–La mañana que yo recibí la llamada de mi hermano sobre Leila cuando estábamos en la cama, tú sabías que estabas embarazada, ¿verdad?

–No lo sabía. Lo sospechaba, pero no estaba segura.

–Pero no te molestaste en decírmelo. Incluso hoy te lo has callado. Me has dejado entrar en tu dormitorio y…

–¡Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales, Darien! –exclamó ella con brutalidad–. ¡No convirtamos esto en algo que no es! No te lo dije porque sabía cómo reaccionarías –rugió–. ¡Porque sabía que serías lo suficientemente engreído para pensar que había una gran conspiración contra ti en vez de la clase de situación que les ocurre a los hombres y a las mujeres desde que empezaron a fornicar!

–Supongo que lo que quieres es casarte.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso no había estado él escuchando ni una sola palabra de lo que ella había dicho?

–Debes de estar loco –replicó–. Loco de atar si piensas que querría atarme de por vida a un hombre como tú. Un hombre con un ego tan grande que piensa que una mujer se va a quedar embarazada apropósito para cazarlo.

–¿Acaso crees que sería la primera vez?

–En mi caso, sí –se defendió ella. Entonces, cerró los ojos al sentir que una terrible tristeza se apoderaba de ella–. Ahora, te ruego que te marches, Darien. Márchate de aquí antes de que alguno de los dos diga algo que podríamos lamentar.

El impulso de Darien era resistirse. Estaba acostumbrado a obrar a su antojo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la primera vez que Serena tomaba las riendas. Después de todo, había sido ella la que había tenido el valor de terminar con aquella relación. Y era cierto que había pensado que ella podría estar tramando un plan muy sofisticado para cazarlo.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Sere no era una estratega. No le había dicho que pensaba que estaba embarazada porque había temido su reacción, temores que él había confirmado al cien por cien. Miró el pálido rostro de Serena y, de repente, se sintió muy culpable.

–Lo siento.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Las cosas que has dicho o haber empezado una relación conmigo?

Aquellas acusaciones dieron en el blanco.

–Siéntate, Sere.

Ella no le hizo ni caso. ¿Acaso pensaba Darien que él podía decirle todo lo que quisiera y que ella se iba a aplacar en cuanto él le dijera que lo sentía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a ordenarle que se sentara cuando ella estaba en su propia casa?

–Me sentaré cuando te hayas marchado.

–No me voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que lo hagas. Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

Serena quería decirle que había terminado con todos sus derechos a reclamar una conversación con sus crueles comentarios, pero no pudo hacerlo. Darien era el padre de su hijo y ella sabía mejor que nadie el vacío que la carencia de un padre tiene en la vida de un niño.

–Y las hablaremos –dijo ella, más tranquila–, pero no ahora cuando los dos estamos tan alterados –añadió mientras se cubría el vientre con una mano.

Darien observó aquel gesto y sintió que algo se le despertaba por dentro. Se quedó atónito al darse cuenta de que quería hacerle un millón de preguntas, no sobre el bebé porque no le apetecía especialmente hacerlo, sino sobre ella.

La miró y, efectivamente, se dio cuenta de que tenía un aspecto diferente. Más delicado, pero con una especie de fuerza interior que irradiaba de ella como la luz del sol reflejaba el fuego de su cabello.

En aquellos momentos, debería estar tomándola entre sus brazos y felicitándola. Colocando una mano sobre el vientre y mirándola con orgullo. Si hubiera sido un hombre normal, habría podido hacer todas esas cosas. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía un trozo de hielo en el lugar que debería ocupar su corazón. Por eso, estaban mirándose de aquel modo.

No era momento de reflexionar. Fueran cuales fueran sus propios sentimientos, era Sere la que importaba. Tenía que ser práctico y ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

–Evidentemente, no vas a volver a trabajar –dijo.

–Ni siquiera había pensado sobre el trabajo…

–Bueno, ya no tienes que trabajar. Quiero que sepas que no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Me aseguraré de que no tengas que preocuparte por tu seguridad económica.

Serena lo observó con furia. ¿Quería comprarla? ¿Acaso pensaba que ella se sentiría satisfecha con el dinero como compensación porque Darien no se casara con ella, lo que, según él, era lo que había estado buscando? Pensó en su madre. Siempre había trabajado y se había mantenido ella sola. Serena siempre se había sentido muy orgullosa del ejemplo que su madre le había dado como mujer. Ver cómo una mujer sobrevive y sale adelante sin dejarse derrotar porque sus esperanzas no se hubieran materializado.

–En realidad, he decidido que quiero seguir trabajando. ¿Qué iba a hacer todo el día si no? Muchas mujeres siguen trabajando hasta casi el momento de dar a luz, pero, evidentemente, buscaré otro trabajo.

–No tienes que buscar otro trabajo –replicó él–. Puedes seguir trabajando para mí. O podría hacer que trabajaras para uno de los socios si crees que no podrías tolerar estar en el mismo lugar que yo.

Serena tragó saliva. Pensó en lo de empezar a trabajar para otra persona. No sabía hasta qué punto el resto de los que trabajaban en Al-Chiba sabían de la relación que había existido entre Darien y ella. Después de todo, no era una pareja muy evidente y, además, Darien no había ido con ella a muchos sitios públicos. ¿Serían los demás capaces de deducir lo que había pasado? ¿Se vería su puesto comprometido cuando su nuevo jefe supiera quién era el padre de su hijo?

Lo miró fijamente y trató de entender qué era lo que le había hecho darse cuenta de que quería seguir trabajando para él. En lo familiar, había seguridad, en especial cuando había tanto ocurriendo en su vida en aquellos momentos. Al menos con Darien no tendría que ocultar nada. Darien la protegería porque, a pesar de las airadas palabras que había pronunciado, presentía que él se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño a ella o al bebé.

–Creo que podría tolerarlo –dijo.

Lo miró a los ojos sabiendo que necesitaba creer en las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar. De otro modo no podría seguir adelante. Había pensado que, si seguía amándolo en silencio, tal vez él podría aprender cómo corresponderla, aunque solo fuera un poco. Había pensado que tal vez podría hacerle cambiar. Sin embargo, se había equivocado. No se podía cambiar a nadie, sino tan solo a uno mismo. Darien no quería amor. Ni quería recibirlo ni darlo. Ni a ella ni a su hijo.

–Tenemos que acordar darnos el uno al otro el espacio personal que necesitamos –añadió ella–. Lo nuestro se ha terminado, Darien. Los dos lo sabemos, pero no hay razón para que no nos podamos comportar civilizadamente el uno con el otro.

Darien se sintió muy aliviado al saber que ella no quería seguir adelante en solitario. Sin embargo, la dignidad que ella reflejó en aquella declaración le produjo una gran pesadumbre en el corazón. Como si, de algún modo, hubiera tenido algo maravilloso al alcance de la mano y acabara de dejarlo escapar.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

-HAN VUELTO a llamar los de la prensa, Darien-. Él levantó la mirada y vio a Sere en el umbral de su despacho. Iluminada desde atrás, parecía una pintura de Botticelli, con el cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros como miel líquida. Aunque llevaba puesto un vestido amplio y seguía estando muy delgada, ya no podía ocultar la suave redondez de su vientre a los cuatro meses de embarazo. Llevaba semanas observándola. Tratando de imaginar cómo sería el bebé que creía dentro de ella.

Ya lo sabía.

Tragó saliva para librarse del nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

–¿Qué querían?

Serena observó el brillo de los ojos de Darien y el nacimiento de la barba, lo que le hacía parecer un pirata de la edad moderna. ¿Había perdido la cabeza el día anterior, cuando le dijo que podía acompañarla al médico si quería ver la ecografía? ¿Qué le había empujado a hacer algo así? En realidad, había esperado que él le diera cortésmente las gracias y que se negara a acompañarla, pero, Darien la había sorprendido aceptando la invitación. Entonces, se había comportado según lo que se esperaba de él, como un padre cariñoso, como si le saliera de dentro, como si se hubiera pasado toda la vida cuidando de mujeres embarazadas.

De hecho, cuando la ayudó a entrar en la limusina, a pesar de que ella le dijo que era completamente innecesario, la sensación que se produjo entre ambos cuando se dieron las manos fue eléctrica. Era la primera vez que se tocaban desde que terminaron su relación y sus miradas se entrelazaron con una expresión de deseo contenido. Serena deseó volver a estar entre sus brazos. Aplacó aquella necesidad sentándose lo más lejos que pudo de él en la limusina.

Suspiró con impaciencia ante su incapacidad para permanecer inmune a él. Entonces, centró sus pensamientos de nuevo en el problema que tenían con la prensa.

–Preguntaban por qué se había visto ayer al jeque de Khayarzah acompañando a su asistente al tocólogo.

–¿Nos vieron?

–Aparentemente. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que esto ocurriría, Darien.

Tal vez, pero Darien se alegraba de que no hubiera sido así. Así, había tenido la oportunidad de ver al bebé que no quería. Aún no sabía por qué ella se lo había permitido. Tampoco había esperado sentir tanta gratitud. Tal vez él también tendría que haberse parado a pensar que alguien podría verlos, pero la verdad era que no le habría importado aunque hubiera sabido que les estaban acechando un millón de periodistas.

No le había importado nada más que lo que iba a descubrir en aquella consulta, mientras observaba cómo el médico movía el ecógrafo por encima del vientre de Serena.

De repente, había visto cómo una imagen incomprensible ocupaba la pantalla. Le había parecido una tormenta de nieve hasta que vio un latido rápido y rítmico y se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo un corazón latiendo. Ese fue el momento en el que todo cambió. En ese instante, dejó de considerar el embarazo de Sere como algo teórico y había visto que se trataba de algo real.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver la forma de su hijo, o de su hija. El médico había dicho algo sobre la «feliz pareja» y entonces, Sere habló alto y claro.

–No somos pareja –dijo firmemente mirando a Darien–. El jeque y yo no estamos juntos, doctor.

Darien se había sentido fatal por la mirada que ella le dedicó. ¿Cómo podía culparla? Se merecía comentarios y miradas así después de la horrible reacción que había tenido cuando ella le contó lo del bebé. Desde entonces, había hecho todo lo posible para compensarla. Ya no sabía qué más podía hacer, pero, desgraciadamente, no creía que su actitud conciliadora estuviera teniendo efecto alguno en ella. Serena había hecho gala de una obstinación que él no sabía que poseyera.

Con la cabeza bien alta, había rechazado todas las ofertas de llevarla a casa y de días de vacaciones. Se había negado a salir a cenar con él o a ir de compras. Darien había tenido que tragarse su frustración.

En aquellos momentos, mientras entraba en su despacho, Darien se dio cuenta de que ella estaba completamente agotada.

–Vamos a tener que decidir qué decir cuando surja la cuestión de la paternidad. No dudes que surgirá. Yo ya he escuchado algunas indirectas y ese periodista estuvo a punto de preguntármelo hoy sin tapujos.

–¿Qué quieres hacer, Sere? –preguntó Darien con voz suave.

–No creo que lo que yo quiera es la clase de pregunta que me deberías estar haciendo, Darien.

Lo que Serena quería era imposible. Estar embarazada del niño de alguien que la amara en vez de sentirse molesto con ella por haberse quedado embarazada. Alguien que la abrazara de madrugada cuando el mundo parecía un lugar grande y aterrador. Sin embargo, esa clase de pensamientos resultaban muy peligrosos. Vergonzosos, incluso. La verdad era que seguía queriendo que Darien fuera ese hombre, aunque sabía que eso nunca iba a ocurrir.

Desgraciadamente, había descubierto que una mujer no se olvidaba del hombre que amaba solo porque la hubiera hablado de mala manera o la hubiera juzgado del peor modo posible.

–No sé lo que quiero –dijo.

Darien la miró fijamente y la determinación se apoderó de él. Se había dado cuenta de que ya no podía seguir sentado en la barrera observando. Hasta aquel momento, había permitido que fuera Sere la que dictaba los términos de cómo se enfrentaban a aquello porque él se había sentido culpable por su propia conducta. Le había dado el espacio personal que ella había reclamado diciéndose que eso era lo que más le interesaba. Había buscado dentro de sí y había descubierto montones de paciencia y fortaleza. Se había comportado de un modo que algunos meses atrás habría sido inimaginable.

Sin embargo, seguía sin ser suficiente. Al ver el pálido rostro de Serena, se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de hacerse con el control.

Se levantó y se acercó hacia ella. Entonces, le agarró un codo.

–Ven a sentarte –dijo mientras la acompañaba firmemente hacia el sofá–. Por favor.

Los labios de Serena temblaban, al igual que su cuerpo, que respondió instantáneamente a su contacto. En silencio, rugió contra sus traidoras hormonas. A pesar de todo, dejó que él la llevara al sofá.

Se sentó y lo miró.

–¿Y bien?

Darien se sentó a su lado y trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No se le ocurrían más que frases sin sentido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que las palabras no importaban, sino el sentimiento que hubiera tras ellas.

–Quiero decirte lo mucho que lo siento, Sere. Lo siento mucho.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Eso ya lo has dicho antes –dijo ella parpadeando para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

–Eso fue entonces, cuando ninguno de los dos estaba pensando como es debido. Cuando el ambiente estaba lleno de confusión y de dolor. Sin embargo, para mí es importante que comprendas que lo digo en serio. Ahora, me gustaría retirar todas las palabras que jamás debí haber dicho. Y me gustaría compensarte de algún modo.

Serena lo miró fijamente pensando lo extraño que resultaba oírle con una voz apenada. Ya no parecía engreído y se dio cuenta de que ese descubrimiento la empujaba a reunirse con él a mitad de camino.

–Los dos dijimos cosas que no deberíamos haber dicho –admitió ella–. Cosas de las que ya no nos podemos desdecir y que, por lo tanto, sería mejor que olvidáramos. Siento no haberte dicho antes lo del bebé.

–Eso no me importa. Tus razones para no haberlo hecho son perfectamente comprensibles. Solo hay una cosa que me importa, Sere, y es si crees que podrás perdonarme alguna vez.

Serena se mordió los labios. El orgullo herido luchaba contra el deseo instintivo por hacer las paces. Desde luego, la expresión del rostro de Darien no dejaba lugar a dudas: su arrepentimiento era verdadero.

–Sí, Darien –dijo ella suavemente–. Te puedo perdonar.

Él la miró fijamente, pero la clemencia de Sere tan solo acrecentó su intranquilidad. Le hizo darse cuenta de que, si quería tener un futuro juntos, tendría que ir un paso más allá.

No era fácil. Todo se rebelaba dentro de él. ¿No había sido su habilidad para aislar las experiencias dolorosas de su vida lo que le había hecho tan egoísta? ¿No había sido su negativa a sentir cosas lo que le había protegido de los golpes y del aislamiento de su infancia? El éxito había sido fácil para él porque no se había permitido verse influido por los sentimientos. Para él, los sentimientos eran algo que se bloqueaban. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, ¿cómo habría podido sobrevivir?

Sin embargo, si fallaba a la hora de enfrentarse a toda la oscuridad que había encerrado en lo más profundo de su ser hacía tanto tiempo, seguiría quedándole tan solo su falta de resolución. No podría volver a sentirse unido a Sere. Sería como si la estuviera mirando a través de un grueso cristal. Entonces, ¿de qué servía tratar de protegerse de dolor emocional si lo iba a experimentar de todos modos?

–Hay cosas que tienes que saber sobre mí –dijo–. Cosas que podrían explicar el monstruo que he sido hasta ahora.

–No eres ningún monstruo –replicó ella inmediatamente–. ¡Me niego a que mi hijo tenga a un monstruo por padre!

–Hay cosas que necesitas saber sobre mí –reiteró él, a pesar de que la apasionada defensa de Serena lo hizo sonreír–. Cosas sobre mí y mi vida que tengo que explicar para tratar de hacerte comprender.

Darien frunció el ceño. Le costaba expresar sus sentimientos con palabras.

–Jamás me ha importado el modo en el que vivo –dijo–. Mi vida laboral ha sido un éxito y mi vida personal… manejable. Me sentía contento con las aventuras que tenía. Me gustaban las mujeres y yo les gustaba a ellas. Sin embargo, en cuando empezaban a acercarse… Bueno, yo quería terminar. Siempre.

Serena asintió. Ella había sido testigo en incontables ocasiones de aquella situación antes de experimentarla en sus propias carnes.

–¿Y a qué crees tú que se debe eso? –le preguntó.

–Porque no tenía ni idea de cómo relacionarme con la gente. No tenía ni idea de cómo eran las relaciones de verdad –respondió–. Mi madre estuvo tan enferma después del parto que no me permitían que estuviera con ella. Mi padre estaba muy ocupado con las interminables guerras con Sharifah, por lo que mi relación con él era prácticamente inexistente. Las enfermeras y las niñeras que se contrataban para cuidarme no se atrevían a mostrar amor hacia un niño de la familia real. Los niños solo saben lo que viven, pero incluso si a veces yo me sentía perdido o solitario, no lo demostraba nunca. En ese ambiente tan agresivo y tan masculino no estaba bien visto que yo mostrara debilidad o vulnerabilidad.

Vulnerabilidad. Esa palabra le hizo recordar a Serena cuando lo vio tumbado y herido sobre la cama del hospital. Había sido esa vulnerabilidad lo que había provocado que los sentimientos que tenía hacia él se transformaran y que el corazón empezara a latir más fuerte por él. En aquel momento, ella se había empezado a enamorar de Darien, justo cuando él había mostrado una faceta de sí mismo que siempre había mantenido oculta.

–Sigue –le dijo.

–Ya sabes que me enviaron al internado de Inglaterra con solo siete años. En cierto modo, mi vida era igual de aislada que en palacio. Durante un tiempo, fui el único alumno extranjero y, además, era el único que tenía sangre real. Me acosaron.

–¿A ti? ¿Te acosaron? ¡Venga ya, Darien! Como si alguien se fuera a atrever a eso.

–Hay muchas maneras de herir a alguien aparte de con los puños. Ciertamente, me excluyeron en el ámbito social. Mis compañeros jamás me invitaban a sus casas. Lo que me salvó fue que se me daban muy bien los deportes y que podía elegir entre las chicas más guapas –explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Se dio cuenta de que había sido entonces cuando había empezado a utilizar la arrogancia para protegerse–. Por supuesto, eso incrementó aún más los sentimientos de resentimiento hacia mí.

–Me lo imagino.

Serena suspiró y lo miró. Anhelaba tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero no se atrevía a intentarlo. Seguía temiendo que, en realidad, nada hubiera cambiado y que él volviera a hacerle daño como lo había hecho antes. Además, si él estaba hablando en serio, debía ser él quien diera el primer paso.

Darien vio el miedo y el dolor que nublaban el rostro de Serena y que reflejaban el dolor que él estaba sintiendo. Una terrible sensación de frustración se apoderó de él cuando la miró a los ojos.

–Sere, ¿no te das cuenta de que en esto soy un principiante? Por primera vez en mi vida, no sé lo que hacer o decir. Jamás me he atrevido a amar a nadie porque no quería hacerlo. Y entonces, cuando me enamoré, no supe qué hacer.

Serena parpadeó. No sabía si se había imaginado lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Amor? ¿Había hablado de amor?

Sin embargo, él negó con la cabeza. Estaba decidido a terminar lo que había comenzado. Era como si hubiera abierto las compuertas de su corazón y, por fin, este fuera libre.

–En ti, encontré algo que jamás había conocido con ninguna otra mujer. Incluso antes de que nos convirtiéramos en amantes, tú me mostraste cómo podía ser la vida. Los días que pasé en la casita que tienes en el campo fueron maravillosos. Jamás me había sentido tan en paz. Me sentí como si estuviera en mi hogar. En el hogar que jamás había conocido antes. Simplemente, he tardado mucho en darme cuenta de que lo tenía delante. Lo mismo me ocurrió con otra cosa que tenía delante de la cara, pero yo era demasiado engreído para admitirlo. Esto último es que te amo, Sere. Así de sencillo. Te amo.

Serena aún no se atrevía a creerlo. Sentía que ya no podría dar marcha atrás. Si descubría que las palabras de Darien no eran nada más que una mentira, el dolor que sentiría jamás se curaría. Sin embargo, la luz que emanaba de los ojos de Darien terminó con toda resistencia. Rompió el muro de ladrillos que había erigido alrededor de su corazón y lo hizo desmoronarse como si estuviera hecho de arena.

Le llevó los dedos a los labios.

–Te amo –repitió él con profundo sentimiento–. Si tengo que decírtelo mil veces al día durante el resto de nuestras vidas para que me creas, lo haré.

Con algo de dificultad por el abultado vientre, Serena se puso de pie y se sentó sobre el regazo de Darien, mirándolo. No dejaba de acariciarle el rostro y de tocarle la piel con profundo sentimiento.

–¡Ah, Darien! Mi querido Darien…

–Te amo, Sere –dijo con la voz rota–. Fui un necio y un testarudo por haber tratado por todos los medios de no enamorarme de ti –añadió mirándola fijamente para ver si los hermosos ojos de Serena le daban la respuesta que tanto ansiaba–. Dime que no es demasiado tarde.

–Por supuesto que no lo es –susurró ella mientras respiraba con alivio–. Creo que hemos conseguido salvar nuestro amor justo a tiempo. Doy gracias a Dios por eso, porque yo también te amo, Darien al-Chiba. Llevo mucho tiempo amándote, desde el momento en el que te vi herido, o tal vez incluso antes. Tal vez tu accidente sirvió para mostrarme lo que yo ya albergaba en mi corazón. Y amo también al hijo que crece en mi vientre… tu hijo.

Darien la miró fijamente. Le resultaba difícil creer que ella lo hubiera comprendido tan fácilmente.

–Eres demasiado buena, Sere. Demasiado amable con un hombre que no te ha hecho más que…

–¡No! –exclamó ella–. Simplemente estoy luchando por lo que es mío, y tú eres mío, Darien. Este bebé y tú son míos.

–Nuestro bebé…

Serena le tocó la palma de la mano con los labios y vio cómo el dolor y el remordimiento abandonaban su rostro y se veían reemplazados por el amor. Sintió que su corazón dejaba atrás por fin la amargura del pasado y se centraba en el glorioso presente.

–Nuestro bebé, sí –afirmó ella.

Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

–Mi hermosa Serena –susurró contra la mejilla de ella–. Tu belleza exterior e interior reluce como la luna en el cielo de la noche.

–¿Ahora poesía también? –le preguntó ella–. No sabía que te gustaba la poesía.

–Ni yo, pero, en realidad, antes no podía comprender para qué servía.

–Bésame, Darien –murmuró Darien con urgencia–. Bésame rápidamente antes de que me despierte y descubra que todo esto es un sueño.

Los labios de Darien acariciaron los de ella. Los dos tenían los ojos abiertos y se miraban mutuamente al besarse. Después, el deseo, la pasión y el amor convirtieron el beso en otra cosa. La respiración de Sere se aceleró y se apretó un poco más contra él.

–Espera un momento –dijo él. Se separó de ella y se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a su escritorio. Entonces, se inclinó para hablar por el interfono–. Beryl, no me pases más llamadas. Sere y yo no queremos que se nos moleste durante el resto del día –le ordenó. Entonces, se volvió para dedicarle a Sere una ardiente mirada de amor–. ¿Verdad, cariño?

En el despacho exterior, Beryl no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. El jeque Darien al-Chiba acababa de llamar «cariño» a Serena Tsukino y le había pedido que no los molestara el resto del día. Era la clase de situación increíble que no se podía guardar para sí, por lo que se marchó directamente a la máquina del agua para contárselo a todos los que quisieran escucharla.

Tal vez eso precisamente era lo que Darien había buscado.

Muy pronto, los rumores comenzaron a crecer como la espuma por todo el edificio. A las cinco de aquella tarde, todas las ediciones vespertinas de los periódicos portaban la noticia de que el príncipe playboy iba a tener un hijo.


	15. Chapter 15

Epílogo

PARA Darien supuso una enorme frustración que Sere se negara a casarse con él por muchas veces que se lo pidiera.

–¿Por qué no? –le preguntó una mañana, exasperado por tanta obstinación–. ¿Es por todas esas estúpidas acusaciones que te hice cuando me lo dijiste? ¿Cuando te dije que te habías quedado embarazada para cazarme?

–No, cariño –replicó ella con serena sinceridad. Aquellos días de furia y de confusión habían quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo–. Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver.

–¿Por qué entonces, Sere?

Serena no estaba del todo segura. Tal vez era porque las cosas iban tan bien entre ellos que Serena tenía miedo de ponerlas en peligro con un cambio innecesario. Temía que la mala suerte comenzara a cebarse con ellos.

En realidad, se había convertido en una especie de juego. Darien estaba decidido a ganar porque, al final, siempre ganaba. Sin embargo, ganar no era lo que ocupaba principalmente sus pensamientos. Principalmente, quería que Sere se casara con él porque la amaba, con un amor que lo llenaba por completo y así seguiría haciéndolo en el futuro.

–Serás princesa –le prometió.

–¡Yo no quiero ser princesa! Me basta con lo que soy ahora.

–Eres una mujer desesperante…

–¡Y a ti te gusta demasiado salirte con la tuya!

Darien sonrió de mala gana.

–Eso es cierto –admitió.

Volvió a pedírselo la mañana en la que ella dio a luz a una hermosa niña, cuando él sintió que el corazón iba a estallarle de orgullo y sentimiento. La enfermera le entregó a la pequeña y él la tomó entre sus brazos y vio aquellos enormes ojos azulados, con la misma forma que los de su madre. Sin embargo, tenía el cabello completamente negro, como el de él. Con mucho cuidado, agarró la manita de la niña y vio cómo ella se la agarraba inmediatamente con mucha fuerza. En aquel momento, sintió que solo la muerte podría romper aquel vínculo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y en la garganta se le hizo un nudo que casi le impedía hablar, pero no le importó.

–¿Por qué no te casas conmigo, Sere? –le preguntó suavemente.

Serena estaba recostada contra las almohadas, agotada pero feliz, contemplando a su magnífico jeque. Aquel poderoso hombre tenía con gran cuidado a su hija en brazos. ¿Y por qué no? ¿Porque era muy obstinada o porque quería que él supiera que el matrimonio no era importante para ella, que no era una de esas mujeres que tratan de cazar a un pez gordo para que él les ponga un anillo en el dedo? ¿Que le amaba por quien era y no por lo que podía darle?

–¿No te agrada saber que tengo la suficiente seguridad en tu amor que no necesito verlo sellado con una ceremonia legal?

–No. Quiero darle seguridad a nuestra hija.

Entonces, los dos se miraron y Serena se dio cuenta de que él le estaba ofreciendo lo que su madre nunca tuvo. Lo que ella nunca había tenido. Un padre que iba a estar al lado de su hija. Frente a ella, tenía a un hombre que no se veía obligado a comprometerse, sino que lo hacía porque así lo deseaba. ¿Qué era lo que se lo impedía?

–No quiero una boda muy grande –le advirtió.

Darien reprimió una sonrisa de triunfo.

–Yo tampoco –dijo. Aquella repentina aceptación lo había llenado con más alegría de la que hubiera creído posible. Centró su atención a la niña que tenía en brazos–. Tendremos que pensar en cómo la vamos a llamar.

–Creo que un nombre de Khayarzah.

–Yo también lo creo.

Después de mucho pensarlo, decidieron llamarla Nawal, que significaba «regalo», precisamente lo que era la pequeña. Cuando tenía seis meses, la llevaron a Khayarzah, donde su visita privada se convirtió en una gira triunfante. Todos los habitantes del país se llenaron de alegría para dar la bienvenida al hermano del rey y a su familia. Darien aceptó por fin su estatus real y se dio cuenta de que no tenía deseo alguno de cambiarlo. Comprendió por fin que era su legado y también el de su hija.

Una noche, cuando aún estaban en Khayarzah, estaban tumbados en la cama de su dormitorio del palacio real cuando Darien dijo algo que tenía en mente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–¿Sabes una cosa? Podríamos intentar encontrar a tu padre –dijo–. Sería muy fácil. Es decir, si tú quieres.

Serena se estiró. La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas abiertas. Levantó el rostro para mirar a su esposo.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

–Llevo pensándolo desde que nació Nawal. Yo tendría un gran vacío en mi vida si no la tuviera a ella. Si no hubiera tenido oportunidad de ser padre.

–Pero…

–Sé que abandonó a tu madre. No te digo que tengas que encontrarlo o que, aunque lo encontremos, tengas que perdonarlo. Solo te digo que existe esa posibilidad. Eso es todo.

Serena pensó en aquellas palabras. Efectivamente, es de humanos saber perdonar. Poco a poco, la idea fue tomando fuerza y creció. Ciertamente, le debía a Nawal la oportunidad de conocer al único abuelo que le quedaba con vida.

Darien estaba en lo cierto. Con la riqueza y los medios con los que él contaba, resultó muy fácil encontrar a un hombre que había desaparecido por completo veinticinco años atrás.

Serena no sabía qué esperar, pero ciertamente nunca imaginó que encontraría a un hombre de aspecto bastante triste, cabello gris y ojos castaños. Se había quedado viudo recientemente. Kenji Winston se alegró mucho de conocerla a ella y a su familia. Su única tristeza era que su esposa y él jamás habían podido tener hijos propios.

Fue un momento extraño y algo incómodo cuando Serena le dio la mano por primera vez al hombre que le había dado la vida hacía un cuarto de siglo. Cuando él vio a la niña, sonrió y el corazón de Serena dio un vuelco inesperado. En aquella sonrisa, vio algo suyo y también algo de su hija. Aquella sonrisa iba a pasar generación tras generación. Había algo en aquella sonrisa capaz de borrar toda la amargura del pasado.

–Estás muy callada –dijo Darien mientras se marchaban de la modesta casa de Kenji–. ¿No te arrepientes de nada?

Serena negó con la cabeza. Una debía arrepentirse de las cosas que no hacía, no de las que hacía. ¿No era eso lo que se decía?

–No –respondió con sinceridad–. Se portó bien con Nawal. Creo que en el futuro serán buenos el uno para el otro.

–Ay, Sere. Eres una mujer muy dulce y encantadora.

–Me lo puedo permitir –replicó ella llena de felicidad–. Te tengo a ti.

Vivían principalmente en Londres, aunque, cuando les resultaba posible, se seguían escapando a la minúscula casa de Serena, donde había prendido por primera vez su amor. Darien admitió que tal vez Francesca había estado en lo cierto. Tal vez era importante que los niños que nacían en familias reales aprendieran a ser normales.

No compró el equipo de fútbol de la Premier League. Una noche, comprendió de repente que, en realidad, no le gustaba el fútbol. Además, ¿por qué iba a querer comprar un equipo tan prestigioso sencillamente porque podía hacerlo, cuando dicha adquisición solo le ocasionaba envidias y estar, a su pesar, en el punto de mira de los medios de comunicación? Quería apartar a su familia de las cámaras tanto como le fuera posible. De todas maneras, lo que a él le gustaba era el polo.

Los hombres de verdad no iban correteando detrás de un balón vestidos con pantalones cortos.

Los hombres de verdad montaban a caballo.

_Fin_


End file.
